An Unleashing Collection
by StarSapphireWolf
Summary: Zak and his family try to find eight cryptids, who are also humans, but Argost has one of them. Will the Saturdays foil Argost's plans? Or will all of the Nine Colection be collected? And whos the one killing the Collection member's families?
1. Chapter 1

_Star here! Now this is my first Secret Saturdays Fanfcition, so I think the character may be a little OOC, but I'll try my best to make them like they are. Since I love to be all sarcastic and joke-away person I will add that half of my personality to Zak, 'cause hes like that too. Have fun reading and enjoy! :3_

**_

* * *

_**

Thoughts Inside A Dream

_A Dream_

_Thoughts When Awake_

"Speaking Out Loud"

Regular Writing

Reading

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

_~ You're Friend And Writer, Star ;)_

**_

* * *

_**

**_An Unleashing Collection_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_A blood red sky was rolling over a city with broken down structures and craters that looked as if they were formed only minutes ago. Creatures that many humans were unfamiliar with hovered the sky bombing the buildings. Zak could see this, all of it, even the sounds and smells. Unexpectedly and reluctantly . . . he enjoyed it. Even though blood dyed the ground in a beautiful crimson delight as well as the walls around him. Zak couldn't see his body but all his attention was on his surroundings. More Cryptids came, all of them giving out their savage war cries, and some attacking any human they saw running away or hiding. He smiled maliciously. Soon the Cryptids in the middle of the group started separating in a line, turning to the side and bowing down as two dinosaur-like Cryptids came pulling a demonic-looking carriage. There was someone standing in that carriage, looking around with bloodlust and triumph of everything around them. __He had cold, black eyes and a grey leather jacket, with ornage pants and an black shirt and black shoes.__ Even from Zak's distance away from the man he could tell that he smelled like death itself._

Bleh!_, Zak complained in his head._

_But the man's figure was still hidden by shadows. The dinosaur-like Cryptids pulled the carriage out of the shadows. Zak gasped and stood there in complete chock. Paralyzed. The evil figure that smelled like death and had made all the destruction past what Zak could have imagined was . . . was. . . ._

_Was Zak himself!_

It can't be! No!_, Zak screamed inside of his mind, which now seemed to be the only place Zak could stay sane at the moment. But it was too late . . . his mind was already crumbling into insanity. Luckily a bright flash of light came and he ended up back flat floating in red water, his arms and legs still in the water but there were chains around his ankles and wrist that made a path in endless darkness. He looked at the red water again. __His clothes were soaked from head to the tip of the white star in his hair. He was just lying their until he looked around his surroundings. Dead corpses. Moving slowly in the blood by the small waves that pushed them. But now he didn't really sense any of his emotions, it was as if they didn't exist in him anymore, dying and soon to be end up dead, just like the bodies surrounding him._

No . . . its blood_, Zak lifted his hand to confirm his thought. He was right. He'd never seen so much blood in his life._

I guess . . . these are all the people I have killed. . . .

_His face had a frown plastered to it, possibly to never go away as long as he was there. He turned his head to the right and looked down into the blood. He say something dark squirming their way up to the surface where he was at. A white haired women broke the surface of the blood, he recognized her immediately._

Mom. . . .

_"_. . . ._" Zak opened his mouth but no words came out._

_"_Zak!_" His mother's distressed call rang throughout the bloody sanctuary._

_Zak's chains started to pull him up and a bright light appeared and vanished as soon as it came. An orb of fiery Orange aura came to him where the light had come._

_"_Do you want none of this to happen?_" Questioned the fiery orange aura, Zak nodded, "_Do you want to escape from all this blood and despair that surrounds you now, this Hell that you had created?_"_

_Zak's chains shattered from his ankles and wrist, "_Yes._"_

_"_Then accept me, and use me, your power!_" Thundered the aura as it burst into an orb larger then a skylight building._

_Zak reached his hand forward. . . ._

No! Don't touch that-!

_Too late. He grabbed it. He heard a shriek that would split the ears of a deaf person. He turned around. . . ._

"AAH!!" Zak screamed. He looked around, ever thing in his dream -- or nightmare as you could call it -- wasn't there. He sighed. Fiskerton was by his sides in no time at all, and he heard the loud footsteps of his parents coming to his room. Komodo was at the foot of his bed, his dragon tongue coming in and out tasting the scent in the air. Zak sighed in exasperiation. He was home, safe, and there was no blood in sight. Zak thought if he saw more blood then he just did he would throw up for an hour. He patted Fisk on the chest and watched as his parents opened his bedroom door.

"Zak, are you alright, hun?" His mother, Drew Saturday, asked him but in a sweet, soft tone.

Zak nodded. Though he wasn't really telling the truth, he was shaking uncontrollably. This his parents could see. His Dad, Doc Saturday, walked up to him and Fiskerton moved to the side, he put a hand on Zak's shaking shoulders.

"We can all see that your not alright Zak. Now, what happened?" He said.

"Its fine. Just a dream, nothing to worry about." Zak said with a liable, reassuring smile._ This isn't going to well._ His mother looked at him quizically.

"More like a nightmare to me."

His Dad spoke up, "C'mon. Its time to get up anyways." Zak agreed, anyhting to end their conversation.

Zak watched his parents and Zon leave and got out of bed to change his walked up to him, with a hissing Komodo. "Waaza deh nu dwema awout a niggare Zak?"

"Yeah Fisk. Big nightmare._ Horrible nightmare._"

He changed into his regular outfit. Darkish yellow pants, his black shoes, an orange shirt with black sleavesthat had a snake-like S on its front side. Zak shivered when he remembered his nightmare after he looked himself over. He combed his messy spiked black and white hair back to its original nice spiky wonder. Zak headed out the door into the hall followed by Komodo and Fiskerton. He thought that maybe his Mom had already made breakfast and it was waiting for him right now. She did, he could smell it! Zak began to run to the kitchen, following the skerumchious smell of food. Zak skidded to a halt into the kitchen, Fisk stopped to late and he fell and landed on Zak. Fiskerton's furry brown body covered Zak from view of anybody and also they would be able to see him either. He grumbled from under Fiskerton and started to push his behemoth of a brother of of him with some small bits of laughter here and there. Fiskerton rolled off of him and Zak straightened up looking at the table. There was one plate along with one cup a juice, it had one egg, two bacon strips, and an apple.

_Looks delicious!_ "Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome."

**_

* * *

_**

Zak, Fisk, and Komodo were heading to the control room at the head of the ship. Drew had told them to come on the intercom. The door slid open and they stepped inside, cluods raced by in the huge windows at the sides and front, his Mom and Dad were just unbuckling their seatbelts. Zak's parents headed toward them. He looked up, "Is something wrong? Did the Secret Scientist find us again?"

"No. We just need another location, too many cryptids have been popping up and we need to find the right one to stop. Theres to many to decide from." Doc said, sighing, and obiviously, ignoring to bring up what had happened in Antartica.

"But, how could we help?"

"You can help us choose."

"Alright!" Zak said punching on fist into the air and jogging up to his seat above his parents. His seat didnt have any controls like theirs did, but he was satisfied. Doc and Drew climbed over to their seats and his Mom click the bottom which showed the locations of all the cryptids activity on the map of the world.

"You ready Zak?"

He nodded. Zak raised up his hand and closed his eyes. He concentrated, his powers activate, he checked through every cryptid on the map when he opened his eyes again reading all the names of the cryptids. His power increased on only one,in the location of Bladenboro, North Carolina.

"There! That one, um, Bladenboro." He announced.

His Mom turned to look at the name of the cryptid, then turned to Zak surprised.

"Quite a preculiar one to pick Zak, isn't it?" She pointed at the name and information.

- Cryptid Information -

Name: Vampire Beast; Beast of Bladenboro

Species: Blood-sucking, felid

Appearence: Black furred, but some parts light tan, with red eyes that could turn to a light pink in the sunlight, about the size of a black panther

Location: Bladenboro, North Carolina

Information Known: Kills livestock and many humans, said to suck all blood in their body's and leave them thier half torn apart. Has been sighted since the two brothers R.L. Bridger and H.C. Bridger died.

How It Came To Be: Unkown

"But its interesting, right? I mean, were supposed to protect the people and the cryptid, but this cryptid is killing humans as well, so shouldn't we fix the problem between this kitty cat and the humans?" Zak said with slight obvious meaning and mock, shrugging up his hands as he did with a smile.

Drew looked at him for a second, "Alright. Buckle in kid were heading off now!"

Zak walked back slowly to his place on his seat with Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon standing right by Zak's seat. "Hanf on you guys." Zak commented looking over at them. Fiskerton crosed his arms and mumbled something, Komodo hissed. "Your choice." Zak turned his head back to the windows in the front as his Dad set the location to Bledenboro, North Carolina. Drew pushed the button to speed there trip up and the ship jerked sending the two cryptids to fall backwards with a loud '**_Bang!_**'. Zak laughed loudly, and it echoed throughout the airship.

**_

* * *

_**

_Its Star again! I hope you liked this Chappy, I'm sorry if its kinda . . . *Ahem* grodey at the beginning. . . . I had a dream and it turned into a first chapter of a Fanfiction. That would be all!_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: *Makes a big entrance* Yes! 'Tis I! The great Star!_

_Zak: Yeah, could you start the chapter already. . . ?_

_Me: Excuse me? RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU WISH TO ASK A QUESTION!!_

_Zak: *Looks scared and raises hand cautiously*_

_Me: Guards! He has raised his hand in the Great One's presence! Siese him!_

_Zak: HUH!!?? WHAT!!?? Wait! Stop! AH--!!_

_*Guards take him away and I show off with my wonderful blue sapphire planetary sky and my sparkling blue and black fur*_

_Me: Now we shall start the chapter! *Bows head* Enjoy. But tip before you go: Zak-kun gets hurt. Also listen to this song and also read the lyrics:_

_**Breathe Into Me By Red -**_

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

_P.S. I am making Fisk speak english because I got tired of writing weird words but it has the '//\\' on it that tells hes not speaking in english and you can imagine what hes saying in his own tone. I'm sorry if you liked the other talking made up words better if you want the old weird words then I would have to have five reviews about it._

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**

* * *

**

**_An Unleashing Collection_**

**_Chapter 2_**

When the Saturdays family arrived at Bladenboro, North Carolina it was almost midnight, even the sky was dark, many clouds were covering the sky even the moon didn't show. The clouds were a dark grey, but not with a green tint or else they knew a tornado was going to come. Zak looked around slowly, trying to spot anything suspicious near them. Fiskerton jogged over to him.

"//Whats wrong?\\" Fisk asked as he stopped at Zak's left side.

Something just told Zak, on the inside he could sense it, that something -- or someone -- was watching them from . . . a-above?

"Fisk!" Zak warned him and Dr. Beeman's ship spiraled out of one of the clouds over them.

Deadbolt dropped from an opening at the bottom of the ship. The mobile white robot landed in font of them, bringing up a cloud of dirt to block their view of him. Zak readied the Claw with one hand and covered his face with his other hand. Fiskerton grabbed Zak and jumped back from the cloud of dust and it evaporated into nothingness. Zak's parents were running down the walkway now, coming to help them in their battle against the Secret Scientist.

_I think were lucky we never see Epsilon and Francis. They'd be worse!_, Zak thought with an inner sigh of relief that he'd possibly would never see that traitor ever again.

Dr. Beeman landed is ship and all of them raced out, ready to battle. Professor Talu Mizuki next to his white tiger dog that always wanted to be the one to fight him, Miranda and and Beeman with their odd weapons pointing at them, mainly Zak, and Deadbolt only a few yards away from him and Fiskerton. Deadbolt brung out his rocket launching gauntlets and pointed it at us, Fiskerton let Zak down and he looked at the sky again. It was covered with the dark grey clouds and already it was starting to rain, getting more heavier by the minutes. Fisk stood in front of Zak so he was in the way of Deadbolt's rockets.

"Can you just surrender to us so we don't have to fight anymore Franken-Hair, it would all end if you just come with us." Dr. Beeman said _trying _to be nice with Zak.

"_No_. Why cant you just accept that I'm Kur and help us instead of hunting us." Zak retorted, he still hated calling himself Kur.

"Because your to dangerous to be left mobile throughout the world."

Zak scowled at him. He didn't hate Dr. Beeman, just disliked him. He was jolted back to reality as Dr. Grey blasted her gun that would create miniature wormholes, which Zak called it Wourn, in front of her and then surprisingly behind Zak, they opened quicker then they appeared and before anyone could react. She ran through leaving her bottom half at the other and her top half popping up in the other circle. Miranda grabbed Zak's shirt collar and tugged trying to pull him in with her so they could take him away.

"Let go!" Zak squirmed in her grip and tried to make his Claw stretch backward but it fell out of his hands and rolled away from him, _Crap_he murmured in his mind and felt someone grab his legs and the sounds of firing weapons and shouts. Zak looked at who grabbed his legs and saw his brother Fiskerton, heaving from the effort of getting him out of Miranda's grip. Professor Mizuki's tiger was running up to them. Fiskerton succeeded in braking Miranda's grip of him but tackled down by the white tiger, separating them. The tiger growled and I gave it the look '_Bring it on pussy cat!_' it seemed as if the tiger had read his face clearly, 'cause he sure looked vicious. The white, black striped tiger raced up to him and they started tumbling over the ground. Crossing blows to the face, claws unsheathed so Zak did get scratched but not to deeply.

Fisk was battling Deadbolt and Dr. Grey. Drew was fighting Dr. Beeman. And Doc was up against Professor Mizuki. All of their shouts and cries of pain, as well as their weapons noise had all faded out besides Zak's opponents roaring and growling. To Zak it was just him and the tiger in their own world watching each others movements even if they were squabbling on the muddy ground. Lightning flashed above them and no one who was separated from each other could really see the other. Zak was covered in mud and small bits of his own and the tiger's blood, the white, black-striped tiger had the same look. But they hadn't really damaged each other because they hadn't wanted to hurt their opponent. Zak punched Tiger in the face with a curled fist, Tiger swiped at his arm and growled bearing his teeth. Zak kicked Tiger off of him and he landed two feet away with a splash. Tiger seemed, to him, had gotten angrier every minute Zak and Tiger had fought. He tackled Tiger to the ground, his plan to pin him but as he was in the air Tiger jumped at him as well and they collided.

"Ah!" Zak yelled in force as he brang back his arm and swung at Tiger.

His fist made impact with Tiger's ribs on his left side_. Gotcha_. Tiger snarl deepened and he back away a few steps and winced. They were panting and their visions getting hazy by the rain and their exhaustion. Zak blinked a few times and his legs shook a little, he forced them to stop. Both of them were ready collapse anytime but they wanted to prove who was better, Kur or an ordinary dog in a white tiger's fur. Tiger charged at Zak and he raised his arms to his head in defense, but Tiger didn't strike where Zak thought he would. It was his chest not his head. Tiger's claws struck deep down in his chest, breaking about three ribs two on the right and one on the left by the pressure of the attack, making crimson blood pour out of the wound, it _was_going to be a scar when it healed, but all that mattered to Zak now was surviving the wound. His cry of pain bounced off the dark grey clouds above them, he guessed everyone could here it. Zak's power increased and it surrounded him making energy lightning bolts strike out on its rim. It was kinda of like when he was battling Argost in the Fake 'Kur's' body but with less power then before. Three of the bolts struck tiger, breaking two legs and one rib, even share for Zak's wound was what Zak had committed. Zak stood up, he knew he was weak but he had to find shelter.

He groaned in pain at every movement he made. Of course he didn't no where he was going. But he continued his conscious state losing its control. Zak spotted a light, but not the light people spoke of about when you died, a house light. But it was faint. Zak walked a tad bit faster and was only fifteen feet away from the light until he collapsed and completely lost his control to move his body. And the darkness of sleep overtook him. Though as that happened he didn't know that a shadowed figure of a large, cat-like creature was watching him, it hissed bearing its white but blood stained teeth.

**_

* * *

_**

*People who own the house POV*

A women of standard height and blonde hair heard a very painful and frightful cry from outside of their house, it awoke her from her sleep and it was past midnight already but just by an hour as it seemed to her clock on her bead stand. Her husband with shaggy brown hair, still asleep, was lying right nest to her. She turned to him and shook his shoulders.

"Honey, wake up. Something is happening outside." The women spoke, her voice was croaked and tired.

Her husband grumbled but got out of bed, she did the same, they strapped on their robes and headed through the living room. But the women stopped at one room and looked inside, she saw the figure of her daughter's body going up and down as she slept. With that out of hand and knowing her daughter was asleep she continued to walk with her husband. They turned on a flashlight and headed to their front door and opened it wide, her husband shined the flash light slowly on the ground viewing every inch they could see even knowing the Vampire Beast was out of this time and loved lurk in the shadows. As her husband flashed the light on something black, white, and orange fallen on the ground with some crimson water around them, but not too much for the thing to be dead yet, if it was even still alive. She put on her boots and headed out the door.

"No. Wait." Her husband called out to her.

She ignored him, and gave all her bravery to walk any closer to what lay on the ground. The blonde woman started to pick it up, rather heavy, bleeading fairly badly, unconscious, and still alive. That's all she knew for even with her husband's flashlight on her she still couldn't see what it was. Then red eyes blinked at her ten feet away, and she heard its fairly dark figure hiss at her. She ran back to her husband, the beast didn't chase after her but turned away. She ran up the porch and rushed inside. Her husband closed the door and locked it sternly. She looked at what she was holding and gasped.

**__****_

* * *

_**

_I'm sorry if the fight wasn't what you suspected though I tried my best you'd have to encourage me at that at least. I'm again sorry but you'll have to wait a little longer for meh to write another chapter! I'm gonna start right away anyways. I'm excited to write more. I hope I get more reviews then last time. Thank you for read!_

_~ Your Lovely Author, Star ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Zak: Now I'm scared. . . ._

_Me: *Snickers Evilly*_

_Zak: Because of that. . . . *Zak points to me that snicker evilly louder then before*_

_Me: *Stops snickering* Oh! You calling me names already, I got you out of the dungeons didn't I? *Puppy dog eyes*_

_Zak: *Looks away* So._

_Me: Since your being mean right now then I'll just do something evil to you and lock you in the dungeons again._

_Zak: *In Anime Chibi Form* No! Please no! I'm sorry I'll be nice to you!_

_Me: Bow._

_Zak: What?_

_Me: I said 'Bow'!_

_Zak: Bu-but why?!_

_Me: You said you would be nice to me. Now bow!_

_Zak: *Grumbles and groans protest*_

_Me: *Puts paw by ear* What was that Kur? Or maybe I should call you Zakky-kun~ :P_

_Zak: *Bows down*_

_Me: *Claps hands* Very good. But someday I'll be nice to you as well. Just you wait._

_Zak: *Prays that it will only be five minutes for me to be nice to him*_

_Me: Now lets enjoy the chapter! *Makes an anime peace out sign with an adorable wolfy smile*_

_**!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS, I OWN THE PEOPLE OF THE TOWN, THE GIRL AND HER FAMILY!!**_

_**Addison Mawson - Dad/Man**_

_**Alexa Mawson - Mom/Women**_

_**Neveah Mawson - Daughter/Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_

An Unleashing Collection

Chapter 3

_***Neveah POV***_

A skinny girl with black hair, highlighted with tan streaks and blue eyes stretched and climbed out of her messy bed. Her name was Nevaeh Mawson and she was 12-years-old. She wore a plain blue shirt that said 'Good Girl' on it and green pajama pants. Her room was organized, besides her messy bed, and clean. It had one window that had a curtain and some blind folds hiding the sun. She walked over and pushed aside the curtains and unrolled the blind folds. Her blue eyes glittered in the sun turning slightly lighter, she looked away heading toward the kitchen to get some breakfast. Nevaeh didn't eat much, and no one knew why though she lied and said she was on a diet. She sat down at the flower patterned table looking around for her Mom and Dad, they usually were in the kitchen eating or watching some TV in their non-hightec Television set. She stood up and got a bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal box and placed them on the table. Neveah looked around again, it was obvious her parents weren't even in the kitchen this morning, probably many hours before she woke up. She looked at the clock.

10:30 a.m.

_Sheesh._, Neveah thought as she read the clock.

It was Saturday (What a coincidence! :3) so there was no school today. She had three As and two B's, she could do good. She walked around the house, looking in the bathroom, their bedroom, laundry room, and living room. Still no one there. There was only one last room left,_ Yes! They have to be there!_Neveah exclaimed in her mind and headed toward the guest room. It was at the end of the hall in their house and had a green door. She knocked. No one answered. She knocked three times this time her Dad had opened the door so she could only see his face, he had brown hair and it seemed as if he'd been up for hours 'cause he was wide awake.

"Good morning, Neveah." Her father greeted her.

"Good morning. Um . . . can I ask a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why are you in the guest room."

Her Dad looked back as if looking for someone's permission to tell her, he looked back at her and opened the door all the way to let her enter. Neveah walked in cheerfully and looked around. She saw her mother in a seat next to the bed that they always kept in the room, but this time someone was actually in the bed.

_Maybe its one of my cousins!_

She ran over to the bed and looked to see who it was. To her utter surprise it was someone she didn't even know. He had black and white spiky hair with the white shaped like a star. He looked as if he was her age, and he was a guy. He had flawless skin, besides the scratches and bruises, and a small cloth on his forehead.

"Whats wrong with him?" She asked her mother.

"We found him yesterday night during the storm all bloody and bruised and fairly injured, we don't know what caused it but he was by himself and helpless. Even the Vampire Beast had its red eyes on him." Her mother said looking up to her from the boys face.

"Mom! You saw the Vampire Beast!?" Exclaimed Neveah.

Her Mom put her pointer finger to her lips, "Shh." she pointed at the guy in the guest room bed, "We don't want to wake him up. And no I only saw its eyes. The were red, kinda of like . . . well a very certain kind of color of red you would see when you bleed, got that?"

Neveah nodded. She looked at the guy again.

_Humph, hes cute even though he is sick._Neveah thought. Wait? What did she think right now!? She groaned in her mind at her stupidity.

Her Mom offered her chair saying he would be back and Neveah sat in it. She touched the guy's hand that lay out on his hand. She pulled it away quickly. Man! His hands were hot! _Probably because hes sick. Yeah. Thats it._She thought. Neveah looked up at his face as he squinted his eyes making his eyebrows turn in an almost connected V. His eyes opened and Neveah saw the first black eyes she had ever seen.

_Cool._ She thought and he cringed opening his eyes fully.

They scanned around the room and then he looked straight at her, he jolted upright, he grabbed his chest tumbling back down into the bed. I stopped him from doing it again.

"Stop you'll hurt yourself more worse then you are." Her voice was gentle and calm.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice was in between deep and normal, it sounded cool, Neveah had never really interacted with guys as much as she did with girls.

"Your at our house, and were helping you. That wound must be pretty deep even though I'm not the one that found you I don't even know what it looks like."

"Did any of you bring anyone else with you?"

"Not that I know of." Neveah said, and right then her mother walked in and realized he was awake. Neveah sat up and her mother sat on the chair.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling well?" Her Mom bolstered him with questions.

"I'm fine. At least I think I am, I don't know with my body's shape is right now since my attack."

"What were you attacked by?" Her mother asked caringly.

"I don't know."

Instantly then she _knew_ he was lying to her but she didn't say anything for she bet he had his reasons. "Hey Mom?" I asked.

"What is it?" She looked up at her daughter.

"Could we see what it looks like, his injury. I mean it seems as if he wants to know himself as well."

Her mother looked at the guy, he nodded.

"Alright then."

The guy's shirt was already removed from last night because his parents wanted to clean the wound obviously, so she took of his blanket and the guy tilted his head to look at what ever attacked him had made. The wound was below the guys shoulder all the way to the end of his hip, it looked like a straight line besides, it was still red but not bleeding, it wasn't a scab either, the blood was just stopped in place. His skin was slightly gnarled around the wound but Neveah knew that would disappear. The guy grunted as if he had expected more. Neveah looked at him questioningly, he didn't even know his name.

"Whats your name?"

"Whats yours?" He challenged.

She smirked, "I asked first." That made him frown but he hesitated before answering.

"Zak. Zak Saturday. And you?"

"Nice to meet you, Zak Saturday. My name is is Neveah Mawson." She lifted her hand in front of him. He shook it.

"'Neveah' huh? I never heard of that name before."

* * *

*Saturday's POV (Without Zak.)*

"Hes not even in the field!" Drew Saturday shouted as the Saturday family looked around where they battled with the Secret Scientist, Zak hadn't joined them and he was missing. The Cryptids couldn't smell where he went because the rain had washed away his scent. Doc put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe the Secret Scientist had caught him." He said.

"If they did then maybe we should go find them!"

"We can't. We don't even know where they went. Just calm down Drew. Breathe in . . . breathe out . . . breathe in . . . breathe out . . . there you go."

Drew did as Doc said and it did help her.

"Thanks Doc." She kissed him and went back to what they were talking about.

"Its just an instinct that I know the Secret Scientist didn't take Zak. They all ran away when they found Miziku's tiger broken, bruised, and bloody."

Fiskerton walked up to them then, with Komodo and Zon.

"//Maybe we could check the town and asked anyone if they have seen him.\\" Fiskerton said to the worried couple.

Drew thought for a moment, "Thats not a bad idea Fiskerton, but you guys can't come with us. Remember there already afraid of the Vampire Beast we don't need them to be afraid of another." Drew said looking up at the seven foot tall gorilla cat.

Komodo growled and Zon cawed, Drew and Doc would never understand what they were saying but Zak would know instantly. Fiskerton raised up his hands.

"//Anything to help find Zak.\\" He grumbled.

Drew and Doc nodded as they headed back to the airship. "Come guys." Drew called tot hem and they raced after.

* * *

The Saturday couple were walking down street, they had a picture of Zak with them and were knocking on doors asking anyone who answered if they had seem him. No one had so far. Drew was started to get paranoid thinking she wasn't going to seehim again and Doc was getting impatient as well as worried. They had been searching for Zak for one and a half hours at Bladenboro. It was seven o'clock about now. And they were about to go back to the airship to rest and then continue tomorrow. They past an old run down house that looked as if it wasn't used for years, but the door creaked open and an old, croaked, mysterious, female, and venomous voice spoke to them.

"You wish to find your son? The one who is Kur." It opened one of it eyes, she had blue eyes but was blind.

Doc put on his battle glove, and she raised her hand on the outside, "I do not wish to fight, Solomon."

Doc put his arms to his side and Drew asked the mysterious women, but walked up to the house so no one could hear her. "Who are you?"

"Who I am does not matter to you."

"How did you know my son was Kur?"

"That shall not be revealed."

"Can you help us find him?"

"Yes."

"How?" Drew asked raising her hands a bit.

"Come in, both of you." The women walked away and the door opened.

Doc and Drew walked inside following the old women, they couldn't see anything besides her hands. She gestured them to sit down on the two red chairs that were placed by a long purple curving couch and wooden oak, round table. the room was clear of anything but dust, cobwebs, and fews scrolls that had a writing that even Drew hadn't even seen before. On the table sat one of the scrolls, it looked as if was burned around the edges and it was written everywhere on the piece of paper but it had one space where it was open and a clear see through ball stood.

_Oh great a fortune teller._Doc growled in his mind, though he could believe almost anything now knowing his son was Kur, something that could be unbelievable.

"Please call me Sage. I will not give my name but I can at least tell you that." The old women said as she placed her hands on the clear ball on the scroll. "Where do you think your son is now?"

"We think the Secret Scientist had taken him."

"Wrong." She said and the, well what they thought was, Crystal Ball started grow showing Zak lying in a bed, a cloth on his forehead and a girl talking to him with a young women. "Hes with someone many leagues from the town, safe." The scene vanished, "But he is with the Beast of Bladenboro."

"What do you mean? Hes with a young girl and women."

"I cannot tell you who the Vampire Beast is but he is with the Cryptids. And that creature is watching over him for now since he is Kur, the Cryptids would want to protect him if they knew if he was Kur. That beast knows."

Drew looked at Doc, he had his thinking face on. It was silent for a while.

"How do you know all this?" He finally spoke up.

"That I can't tell you." The mysterious women replied.

"Which direction would they be any from the town?"

"This I cannot tell you."

Doc's face furrowed and he stood up, "I thank you for telling us this but we have to go now."

Drew stood up with him, "Yes. Thank you" she said.

They both left and headed out to the fields to their airship where Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon were waiting for them. The old women smiled as they left.

"Good luck with your journey ahead." She said and it seemed to echo throughout many miles without anyone but one powerful person could her.

* * *

_I'm sorry everyone for the long wait but I kinda got sick and had to sleep today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I liked reading it. Do you want more? Well I'll give 'ya more once I think of something to write in the next chapter! Goodbye! :3_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Dammit, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Dammit me!_

_Zak: Whats wrong?_

_Me: I accidently deleted and I had to start over again! *Crys*_

_Zak: *Pats on back* Its okay, at least you get the chance to start over._

_Me: But its not good enough! Like the last one!_

_Zak: Others will like it, don't worry._

_Me: Then I'll make it as best as I can!_

_Saturday's Family: YAY!!_

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS ONLY EVERYONE ELSE!!_**

******_Chapter 4_**

It was night and a black and tan, cat-like figure stalked through a house. _She was the Vampire Beast._ She was about the size of a cougar but five inches taller. Not wanting anything to drink right now, she already had her fill. Her tail was twitching as she headed toward a room where lies her master. Her red eyes scanned the dark areas, she could see it all fine. She spotted the door and trotted over to it. It was large, wooden, and green. The Vampire Beast pushed it slowly aside with her paw and gently jumped up onto the bed where slept a black and white haired, injured boy. She purred for a moment then stopped and curled at the end of his bed. Placing her soft tan-tipped tail on his hand, the Vampire Beast fell asleep in a curled up ball.

* * *

A black and white hared boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around where he lay in a guest room of the Mawson's house. It was still dark out but the sun would rise soon as it always did, the door to the room was open enough for even Komodo to slither through, and there was something sleeping right by his legs. He scanned it over twice. It was black and had patches of tan, about the size of a cougar and had two sharp pointed teeth stcking out of its mouth. There was only one solution to this creature . . . the Vampire Beast. It had its tan-tipped tail wrapped around his hand and it was purring happily. It looked so peaceful that Zak had to smile. With some effort he lifted himself and pet the Vampire Beast on the head, its eyes opened and it pushed up against his hand purring louder. Zak used his powers trying to make contact making his eyes glow in an orange firey aura.

_Yes? _Zak got his answer. The voice of the Vampire Beast was female and yet familier.

_You shouldn't be here you know._ Zak thought. Afterall they were using telepathy.

_But I thought I could comfort you by coming. Also everyone else is asleep theres no need to worry._

Zak sighed,_ I am very comforted, thank you for caring. But what if someone wakes up?_

_I will leave before the sun rises so no one knows I was here. Now go back to sleep, I think you need it after that battle of yours._

_You saw that?_

_Of course. Now go to sleep, Zak._ She pestered.

Zak leaned back down onto the bed but he never closed his eyes, she looked at him quizically with her red eyes, _What?_

_Not until I know your name._ This made the Vampire Beast sigh, showing him her sharp pointed blood stained teeth inside her mouth.

_I am sorry, but those killings are not I, I only feed on sheep and such. Though as long as you are here I cannot investigate on the killings, you would have to heal first of all, then I will continue. You will know my name in due time, if you use your powers tomorrow possibly. Just never rush the knowledge of a secret to sadtisfie your curious mind._

Zak nodded and closed his eyes, shutting off his power after hearing her wisper, _Good night._ And the darkness of his mind took over him leaving Zak unconcious.

* * *

The sun battered Zak's darkness in his mind making him regain conciousness. He stood up in his bed and checked to see if the Vampire Beast was still there. No one. Zak had a sad feeling in him until he looked at the window. The sun was shinning bright into the room through the curtains and blind folds. Zak could move more freely today the he could when the Vampire Beast had came. _I guess when she comes to comfort me I heal faster. . . ._

"Thanks." He sighed.

Zak lifted the covers up and put his feet on the floor. He was still sore, the scratches healed and there was no source of them but the bruises were smaller before and only few dissapeared fully. Zak ribs were fine he could breathe like he used to, besides the uncomfortable feeling of his scar. There was only half of it yet to heal. He grabbed his orange, black sleeved shirt wiht a snake-like walked out into the hall way pressing his hand against the wall for support. The hall way wasn't that long so it didn't give him much effort to walk all the way to a room. It had a very small TV, well small to him because he was used to the giagantic plazma TV in the airship, a blue old fashioned couch, a counter with a phone and lamp, and a coffe table by the couch. He could only see one person in the living room space. Black hair with tan streaks reaching up to the shoulders, blue jeans, green shirt, and a black jacket, and blue eyes wiht plae red tint. Zak smiled and made an 'Hello I'm here.' cough. Neveah turned to see him, she gasped and raced over to him, jumping off the couch.

"What are you doing? You should be in bed." Neveah scolded him.

"And what fun would that be?" Zak snickered.

Neveah put her hands to her hips, "But your still injured."

"I'm fine." Zak contered.

Neveah pointed to his hand that was against the wall and she grunted. Zak lifted his hand from the wall and confidently walked over to the couch.

"That doesn't prove anyhting." Neveah said looking away and crossing her arms. Zak smirked and sat down.

"But there is a reason why I got up."

"And what would that be?" Neveah looked at him wiht curious blue eyes.

Zak's eyes glowed with his power, only a small amount. Neveah eyes reacted and turned the same color of orange. It was like fire, something that would spread and cause chaos (Ain't I a good person? :D). _Vampire Beast?_

_Please call me by my name, Zak~._

_Of course, Neveah._

_Your a faster thinker than I thought._ Neveah remarked. Zak shut off his power.

"Eh, it comes in handy~." He said shrugging up his shoulders and he patted the empty place next to him. "Lets talk." Neveah glided over and sat down next to him.

"Whats your first question?" Neveah said in a serious tone.

"Does your family know?"

"No."

"Who does know?"

"You of thats all I know of."

"Good." Zak sighed.

"Why is that good?" Neveah asked cocking her head to the side, he could imagine what she would look like as the Vampire Beast.

"Because then we know no one will tell anyone else about you."

"Oh." Neveah got up from the couch, "Hungry?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Zak said getting up, "Would you like me to help?"

"Nah!" She swished her hand, "My parents will be up in any minute anyways."

"I have one more question."

"What is it?" She looked over he shoulder.

"How did you become thte Vampire Beast?" Zak asked, his face was serious and looked at bit suspicious at her. Neveah's eyes darkened and she looked away at a wall.

"I never figured that out. . . ."

There was an awkward silence and a small blow of wind from an open window came into the room, making there hair sway back and forth. Everything seemed to stop abruntly. It gave off a bad feeling.

"Good morning Neveah!" A cheerful shout came from the window that was open.

Zak looked at the direction in shock and surprise. A kid with blond hair, a pack, and a child-like expression was in the window, smiling like a complete idiot, and he was a guy. Zak looked back to Neveah who had an irrated look on her face.

"What do you want, Greg?" Her voice was the opposite of what it was a little while ago when they began to talk, cheerful and happy and in a mellow mood, to a cold and harsh voice, even her eyes had a deadly look in them.

_If looks good kill, that would be one of 'em._ Zak commented in his mind, and quietly laughed under his breath. He was clearly out of view from this boy's sight. He looked about their age. The boy climbed through the window and walked over Neveah putting an arm around her and holding her hand.

"Why you look very beautiful this morning, Neveah~." Said the boy.

This sparked a little irratance in Zak. "AHEM." Zak said in a loud, very obvious tone. The boy, which Zak now remembered Neveah calling him Greg, released her and panicked.

"Is your father awake! Oh, I hope not!" He said, looking around in every direction, still not even noticing Zak.

"No, hes not awake yet, but I am." Zak snickered and got up from the couch, walking toward the two. "Who're you?" Zak asked.

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first." He smirked copying what Neveah had done to him when they first met.

"M'names Greg," He pointed to himself, "and I'm Neveah's boyfriend."

This made Neveah scoff and push him toward the window, "Would you get out of my house you pestering bug!"

"But my dear! The day has only begun."

Zak started cracking up. Greg noticed.

"You never told me who you were."

"And I'm not gonna!" Zak laughed out and sat down in a chair at the table.

"Hey thats unfair! Tell me no-" Greg was pushed out the window by Neveah and she closed it while locking it, Zak watched as the blonde haired kid popped up in the glass again, he seemed to be yelling at him which made Zak laugh even more. Neveah put the blind folds over his face and shut the curtains.

"Ugh, finally!" Neveah said.

"That guys hilarious." Zak commented putting his elbow on the table and putting his head in his hand.

"Try dealing wiht him since you first came to this town."

"Have you ever went out with him?"

"Heck no!" Zak smirked at her behaviour, this place was quite amusing.

Foot steps caught there attention and they looked to see who it was. Neveah's parents Alexa Mawson. Neveah's mom, and Addison Mawson, Neveah's dad. Zak frowned. He missed his family and wished he would see them soon.

_Whats wrong? _Zak was surprised to hear Neveah's thoughts, he noticed that his eyes wern't glowing when he was using his power because of how small the amount it was.

_I-I miss my family. _Zak looked over at her with a sad expression. She couldn't help but look away.

_I'm sorry. . . ._

_It wasn't your fault._

* * *

The sun was going down and the Mawson family as well as Zak were watching the TV after eating the lunch Mrs. Mawson had made. Zak was leaning up against the arm rest farthest from the door, Neveah was leaning up to her dad and Mrs. Mawson was just sitting there nearest to the door. Zak was starting to doze off but he just couldn't. Zak heard foot steps outside of the door to the Mawson's house. The door bell rang annoucing their arrival. Zak could hear Neveah's growls within his mind.

_Whats wrong Neveah? _Zak asked, now awake and alert.

_I smell somehting bad._

_What kind of bad?_

_I don't know just bad!_

_Alright._

Mrs. Mawosn walked up to the door an opened it, they couldn't see anyhting besides the nodding head of Neveah's mom. She opened the door all the way to reveal someone Zak didn't want to see here in Bladenboro. The chalky faced, hunched over, creepy crawly voice, white haired, influencing, insane, villian, and his family's worst enemy ever . . . Vincent Vladislav Argost with his quiet spider man servant Munya.

__

Now would be a good time to run Zak. From what I sense form you is that you have met them and they are dangerous to your welfare.

Your the one you should be running actually.

Zak scowled at the man in front of him. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw him.

"Greetings and Bienvennue dear little Saturday. What a surprise it is to meet you here, hm?"

"What do you want here?" Zak retorted, holding back his urge to reveal his family's secret and go into his fighting stance. His fist was shaking though, thats all that would be revealed of his ugre.

"Why, I am only visiting, this place looks ancient I thought I would look inside to see if it was a hidden historic place." He said raising his hand palm up to the roof pulling away his mega shark tooth skin cape to show his pure black clothing, you couldn't really see what he looked like especially wiht that mask of his.

__

Hes lying.

Zak said to Neveah sternly.

_Really? It seems as though hes telling the truth to me. _She looked over to him.

_'Don't believe what he says and don't do what he tells you.', I learned that lesson the hard way. Hes horrible and wants to dominate the world. _Don't trust him.

_Alright._

__

Good.

"Oh. you two know each other?" Mrs. Mawson said, she wasn't concious to the danger.

Argost replied to her, "We know each other _very_ well. I'd say he already enjoys my company."

Zak grunted and layed his head on the arm of the couch, he was lying fully on it now and his fist stopped shaking as he controlled his emotions. Zak changed his mind about staying in the living room and decided to go rest his mind. The contact he had wiht Neveah was cancelled and Zak stood up and walked to the guest room wihtout a last glance at the chuckling villian behind him.

* * *

_There you are! I tried my best! Thank you for reading, have a nice day, and PEACE OUT!! :3_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zak: Why are you so cruel!?**_

_**Me: Because I am.**_

_**Zak: You said you were going to be nice to me!**_

_**Me: I said I would be nice to you someday that didn't mean today.**_

**_Zak: *Falls into a dark abyss*_**

**_

* * *

_**_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The cresent moon up high in the sky painted the ground below its circular form. Komodo sniffed the ground, he was scouting around the town a couple leagues away because his family needed rest and he wanted to look for his brother. He could see a house, it looked old but not abandoned. No lights were on and he wanted to search inside it. Komodo trotted up to the house sniffing around it edges and sticking out his tongue to taste the air around it. He hissed once he smelled the digusting sense of his worst enemy and his spider man servant. He scanned through an open window.

_Wait, open? Shouldn't this family know about that Vampire Beast that frightens the people of this town?_

Something hissed behind him, he snapped his head around to see something very large, higher then him, sharp claws, blood stained teeth, and red eyes. Komodo hissed quietly not intending to wake up the people who lived in the house. But he knew one thing, if this Vampire Beast hadn't drank anyone's blood in this house maybe it would protect him from being killed. Komodo thought fast and tunred back to the window and scrambled inside the Vampire Beast's teeth barely biting his leg. He could here its angry growl and its claws scraping against the wood. The green scaled komodo dragon raced through the house until he met a dead end at the end of a hall. The Vampire Beast cornered him, he had no choice but to defend himself. He growled and held his claw prepared paw above his head. He looked around him first and spotted a giant door.

_I'm saved! All I have to do is shut the door behind me._

Komodo jumped over the Vampire Beast snaping jaws and pushed open the door inward, it worked, he hurried inside and shut the door behind him. He heard the Vampire Beast vicious hisses and hrowls, it sounded pretty angry for a cryptid. Komodo checked over his surroundings. There was a dresser, a couple chairs, and a bed with someone in it. He tasted the air and he seemed to be surprised at what he smelled.

_Brother?! Yes it is him! No doubt._

An orange light bounced off the wood where his 'brother's' face was looking at. His figure sat up and turned around his eyes glowing with his Kur power. Komodo's eyes reflected the same aura and he let the door open behind him from the control his 'brother' had over him. The Vampire Beast walked in and walked over to Zak purring, it jumped on his bed and sat up looking down at him. His 'brother' shut off his power and turned on the light that was next to him.

_***Zak's POV***_

"K-Komodo? Is that you?" Zak's voice was excited and happy.

Neveah morphed back into her human form, she was wearing what she was this morning. The green scaled komodo dragon growled cheerfully as saying 'Yes' Zak jumped out of the guest room bed and ran over to him, hugging him. Komodo licked his face and he laughed.

"Hey, quiet down you'll wake everyone up. And we don't want _him_ to be awake, now do we?" Neveah whispered. Zak agreed.

He stood up and sat down into the bed, Komodo folling him. He layed down wiht his head on his paws and looked up at Zak. "Komodo where is everyone else?" Zak used little amount of his power so he coudl understand Komodo's thoughts, he lived long enough with his family to understand that.

_They are sleeping in the big-orange-machine-that-flies_. Komodo responded.

Zak added Neveah in this and he shut off the light so no one would look in there direction from the door. _Why are you here though?_

_I came to look for you, we are worried about you. Especially your mother and father._

_Zak, _Neveah interrupted, _You should go with him now. It seems they want you back._

Zak looked at her, _But what about you? Argost is for sure trying to get you into his collection._

_Bah! I'll deal with him if he trys._

Komodo hissed at her, _Hes too powerful for you. I should know that._

Neveah growled, begining to turn back into the Vampire Beast. Zak remebered what she said to him last night, _'I am sorry, but those killings are not I, I only feed on sheep and such.'_ Zak held her down.

_No Neveah! Don't hurt him. Hes my family, so if you want to hurt him you'd have to go through me._ She looked at him in her Vampire Beast form, _Hes also right._

_I'm sorry. _She directed toward Komodo. _But what should I do then? Ran away?_

_No._ Komodo grunted. _Just try and find away to get him out of this house._

_Maybe he'll leave tomorrow. _Zak suggested.

_Its possible._

Footsteps sounded outside of the room. Neveah ran under the bed and Komodo followed her. Everyone was quiet, Zak was under the plankets in a second, he tried to slow down his breathing so he could play out the part of him being asleep. He succeed when the person in the hall opened the door. It sounded to be quite a large person and heading toward his bed. Zak could here something stringy shooting right at him.

_Munya!_ Zak paniced

Stiky webs covered his mouth and the covers were pulled off and his feet were tied together as well as his wrists. It happened before he could do anything. Zak grunted struggling to get out of the webs grip of him. Munya's red, pinkish form picked him up.

_Stay here!_ Zak ordered Komodo and Neveah through his small amount of power that he used to interact with them.

_But-_ They both started to protest.

_No! You'll get caught up in this too if you try to help me. I'll figure out a plan, just stay in touch._

Zak was lucky he still had his normal cloths on, when he walked into his room after seeing Argost he planned to just lay there not going to sleep. Munya carried him, still struggling and grunted, through the house and out the back door he didn't bother to shut it, and a ways away from the house. Zak could tell Komodo and Neveah were following him, keeping their distance so he couldn't tell they were trailing. Zak looked at the path ahead but just saw the face of V.V. Argost and the moon behind him. Zak scowled, he couldn't say an insult but he wished he could.

"My, my. Thank you Munya for bringing him here. Did you bring my other prize with you though?"

Munya grunted and moaned. Zak smirked behind the webs, which kinda of hurt, but his eyes were filled wiht triumph. Argost looked down at him and tore off the webs at his mouth. Zak gasped in pain.

"Oh, don't you try so hard to gain something that you never will accomplish?" Zak taunted.

"We made a deal, boy." Argost said.

"Since I lost the TV I think that deal had been broken. So if you never got the message. Deals off."

"You know who the Vampire Beast really is don't you little Kur-ling?" Argost said, leaning toward him in a hunch, putting his hands together.

"No." Zak said looking away from Argost.

"You are hard to get information out of."

"That comes in handy at times." Zak smiled and looked back at him.

"Munya." His man servant dropped Zak on the ground aming dirt fly up.

"What do you really want Argost?" Zak complained trying to get out of the webs know.

"You'll figure that out soon Saturday boy." Argost said coldly and looked around. From under his coat he brang the mongolian death worms he always carried around.

"Oh no." Zak gasped, looking wide eyed at the squirming green and light blue, many legged, sentapeade long worms in front of him in Argost claw like hands.

"Will you use your powers willingly, or would you bear the pain for your cryptid friend."

Well hell yeah Zak wanted to live, but he wouldn't sell out his friends or family just not to get a shock or ten.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life in Weird World." Now that was absolute pure torture. He'd seen Weird World and been inside it only once too and he never wanted to return to it, sure he thought it was cool but so deadly! His family was almost killed there fopr Heaven's sake!

"Well you might get your wish." Argost ordered Munya to do something that Zak couldn't hear, his man serveant turned to him and spat out webs that latched his hands and feet to the ground.

_Damn it! I hate this stuff._ Zak cursed within his mind.

_Zak!_ Came Neveah's scolding voice though she knew why he said it, they were now hurrying to him.

Argost streatched the mongolian death worms in his grip and they made contact with Zak's chest. The pain felt as though he was being kicked by Argost multiple times and also being burned by his Mom's Tibetan Firesword. Electricity covered Zak's body rolling up and down his form. He grunted at first but the pain became bigger and he started to scream. He wanted help, he wanted the pain to stop. So selfish of him to think he knew that but his power was forcing him to use it. His eyes glowed, _I have no doubt Argost is enjoying this!_ The twelve-year-old thought as he screamed louder when the pain increased as well as his powers. He could hear Argost creepy laughter, Zak's eyes were closed so he couldn't see what was happening to his friend and brother, he could hear two animals approaching them.

_No. No! NO!! Don't come!_ The sound stopped and it sounded to get more far away.

Zak's pain increased, "Bring them back!" Argost defeated voice sounded outside the barriers of his mind. His pain increased more and he continued to scream. Argost brang his hand back with the slithering worms and Zak fell down to the ground well as far as he could get with his noodle-like, white binds. He started to loose concious.

"_Never._" Zak said and fell to the ground all the way the webs around his wrists and feet he now noticed were burned by the electricity. He saw the world come up to him and he felt like he was being hefted into the air, the last thing he saw was the blackness and the stars of the sky being overun by the orange senery with the sun popping up from the landscape.

* * *

**_Hello! Its Star! You must be really wanting to know what will happen to him, aren't you? Well I'm not going to tell you so you'll just have to wait! Please R&R for me! Thank you._**

**_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: Hey Zak!**_

_**Zak: What do you want?**_

_**Me: *Smiles***_

_**Zak: What!?**_

_**Me: Its all your fault.**_

_**Zak: Whats me fault?**_

_**Me: *Stops smiling and yells at him* Its all your fault, Zak! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!**_

_**Zak: *Points at me* Whats all my fault!? Tell me!**_

_**Me: Its all your fault Zak and now your pointing at me! SO RUDE!! Its not nice to point at people!**_

_**Zak: *Facepalms***_

_**Me: There you go!**_

_**Zak: Shut up! *Walks away***_

_**Me: *Snickers* I am so evil.**_

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The Vampire Beast, Neveah watched helplessly as Argost ship flew away from Bladenboro, along with Kur, Zak Saturday. She failed to protect her friend. Neveah looked at her side to see a whimpering, green-scaled, komodo dragon. They had to do something. A light bulb appeared mently above her head, she had an idea.

"//Komodo.\\" She said and snapped to dragon into his normal state.

"//What is it?\\" Komodo asked.

"//Take me to the Saturdays! They have to know about this too, don't you think?\\" The dragon hesitated before answering.

"//Your right. Follow me, Vampire Beast.\\" He turned around and bounded through the field they were in. Neveah hoped that her parents weren't going to be mad at her when she didn't leave a note behind. They seemed to be running for hours, Neveah a little slower then she usually was beause Komodo was in the lead instead of her. But her limbs still ached and she wondered how the komodo dragon could last this long in running. To her relief he finally stopped in front of a giant, and she meant _giant_ orange airship that could pack thrice the people in Bladenboro! Dark green, long grass that surrounded them swayed and Komodo started knocking on the orange flying base. Someone seemed to open a latch on the inside which opened a 'doggy-door'. Neveah followed Komodo in and the first thing she saw besides a bright light was a behemoth of a furry brown monster wiht child-like big red eyes. She was scared, yes, the creature reached for her, she yepled and backed herself into the wall behind her. Neveah heard the sounds of people running over to them. She was still backing up against the wall, sh ebashed her head and retreated to th floor putting her paws on her head, claws sheathed, and folding her ears flat to her head. Neveah looked up to see a dark skinned man wiht black and white hair powering up his glove which glowed with green light, next to him was a white haired who stood pointing her sword which had looked as if it was just taken out of a fire 'cause it look, well, on fire!

_These people must be Zak's parents . . ._ She rolled her eyes, _typical._

Nevah looked up at the Saturday family with big red eyes that clearly said 'Please don't hurt me!'. Zak's mom lowered her sword a tad bit. Neveah's time was running out and she began to morph back into her human form. _No! Not now!_ She sat there hands in front of her for defense. She was in her blue jeans, green shirt, black jacket, cute, innnocent blue eyes, with black, tan-streaked hair flowing down to her shoulders.

"Who are you?" The white haired women gasped.

"Theres no time to chit-chat! Zaks in trouble!" Nevah shouted losing her patience, she didn't want to waste time. The couple grabbed me and hauled me over to a room that was wide spaced, colored buttons, controls, four seats two seperated in the front wiht all the system controls and two together with no controls besides a button to release the seat belt, and huge windows that surrounded the room. Zak's parents dropped me on the ground gently.

"Tell us what you know and who, and what, you are." The dark sinned man demanded her.

"Gosh now I know where Zak gets his demanding voice from." He scowled at her for that but she ignored it and stood up dusting herself off, "My name is Neveah Mawson, Zak's friend, and the Vampire Beast if 'ya don't mind me saying."

"How-" Neveah interrupted her.

"Do you want to know about Zak or not?!" She nodded, "Good now." She coughed readying her voice.

Neveah began with how she found Komodo and how they ended up talking, how she knew Zak was Kur, and about Argost torturing him to use his power, which he did but in the right way, then the last with Zak being taken away by V.V. Argost and his spider man servant Munya. She ended with a bow and looked back up to Zak's parents, they both had there mouthy opened in a big O.

"Are just going to stand there and let your son be taken away by an insane famous person?!" I hissed at them.

After saying that they both rushed over to the two front seats. She heard some sparse words. 'Do you think they could be far?', 'Hurry set the course.', 'Lets go!'. The ship jerked and Neveah fell into one of the back seats on the left side, the ships balanced eased and Komodo walked over to her.

"//Would you like me to introduce everyone, Vampire Beast?\\" He said his reptile tongue slithering out of his mouth.

"Yes, and please call me Neveah, Komodo." She replied to him getting a glance from the white haired women. Komodo walked over ot the furry, brown, child-like eyed behemoth.

"//His name is Fiskerton Phantom, but he likes to be called Fiskerton or Fisk.\\" She nodded and he walked over to the dark skinned man, "//This is my brother's father, Solomon "Doc" Saturday.\\"

"Cool." She said, looking at Doc. Komodo caught her attention and walked over to the white hiared women.

"//She is Zak's mother, Drew Saturday.\\"

Neveah grinned at her, "Awesome." she said. Drew looked back at me.

"You remind me of him, he could understand Komodo all the time just like your doing now." Her voice was gentle now, and caring unlike she was when they first met.

Neveah looked at her back, "He understands me too." She blushed a little and looked away for a bit. She never blushed before when a boy was mentioned. _Ugh, this isn't a good sign . . . I think. . . ._ Drew seemed to smile a bit and turned back around to the front, Neveah sighed in relief. Suddenly a gray ship, oddly shaped, with red glass appeared in front of them. _Whoa! That was fast!_ She blinked three times, then regonized the ship Neveah stood up and wanted to yell out Zak's name name but stopped herself, _Not in front of his parents_, she bit her lip and watched as they attacked the ship with, well what she thought was, an orange lazor gun. Fiskerton grumbled then suggested something to Drew and Doc, they nodded and the door behind her opened. Fiskerton ran out, she wanted to go after him, she looked at Drew she nodded.

"Go ahead." The white haired women said.

Neveah smiled her thanks and ran after Fiskerton through the hall. She caught up with him, tunring into her Vampire Beast form, she grinned a toothy grin and said to him, "//You ready, FuzzBall?\\" Fiskerton got a mishcevious face on him and grunted his yes. "//Then lets hurry!\\" Neveah raced through the ship faster then she used to be to see an open exit, Fiskerton got next to her a few momments later panting.

"//Slow it down a bit!\\" He complained. She looked out the opening, window vlowing hur fur and making it harder to breathe since the wind was holding her breath back. Argost ship was below them and she snickered as she thought of an idea.

"//Hey Fisk!?\\" Neveah yelled over the powerful wind.

"//What!?\\"

"//Do you like sky diving!?\\"

"//Kinda!\\" He yelled, "//Why ask?!\\"

She pushed him out of the exit above Argost ship and jumped out after him, "//Because of that!\\" She laughed and spread her legs out on instinct, anyways she was a cat, _We cats always land perfectly!_ Neveah grinned and Fiskerton crashed through one of the red glass windows, landing by the table Argost was eating on yelling at Munya. Neveah's black and tan-streaked cat form landed in front of Argost on all fours, she wanted to enjoy this momment so she turned around and shook her rear end, Argost shouted and I skidded off into a different direction. Fiskerton was already up trying to find where Zak was. Argost kicked her as Fiskerton was distracted and she hit a red button which opened the back of the ship, she thought the outside was going to be showed but it was Zak. He was chained to a stone table, grunting and struggling against his metal binds.

"//Zak!\\" Neveah cryed out happily and bounded over to him Argost chased after her trying to catch the happy-go-lucky, cougar-like sized, unusual cryptid. Zak stopped to look at Neveah he smiled as she started chewing on the chains that strapped him to the stone table.

"Watch out!" Zak yelled, Argost got a hold of her and raised her off the ground, Fiskerton ran toward them and punched Argost in the back. He released Neveah and toppled over Zak's legs to the others side of the stone table. Zak pulled on the chain that was at his right wrist the one Neveah had bit on, Fiskerton was battling Argost, keeeping him away from the Vampire Beast and his brother. Neveah chewed on the chain more closer to his wrist it hurt her teeth to do so but she continued.

"Stop, I can pull on it now." Zak said, she nodded and went to the other wrist before he pulled on the chain he looked around and used his powers, this caught Neveah's attention. Her eyes glowed.

_What?_

_Theres a key by the wall to you're left._

_Right. Thanks_

_No problem!_ Zak grinned at her and she jumped away from the stone table catching the keys that hung from at half way in nail. Argost and Fiskerton fought closer to her, she yepled releasing the key as the flew over on Zak's stomach, Argost had grabbed her tail and she hung from his grip, wriggling back and forth trying to claw at the mad man's face.

"//Let go of me you freak!\\" She hissed.

"Neveah!" Zak yelled pulling on his right chain which snapped and he grabbed the key from on top of his stomach and quickly unclicked his locks. Fiskerton didn't attack for fear of hurting her. The ship rumbled as Munya and and the Saturdays fought in the air. Zak unlocked the last chain and caught the one that was still hanging from his right wrist. He jumped off the stone table and headed toward them. Neveah morphed back into her human form.

"Let me go you old man!" Her head and shoulders were the only thing of her that was on the ground.

Zak brang back his arm, his fist curled in a ball. He threw his punch and Argost hit the button they were closest to.

"Nev-!" Zak began but the whole of the back of Argost ship collapsed, falling to pieces along wiht Zak and Fiskerton. Zak grabbed on to the wall that was left by Argost foot. Neveah grabbed Zak's hand and started pulling him up, Argost ship jerked and Zak lost his grip of the wall, the only thing left was Neveah to hang on to.

"Hang on Zak! I got you!" She said over the howling wind.

"Oh no you don't."

Neveah gasped as Argost kicked Zak in the head yanking him out of her grip and making him fall through the sky. That must of been a pretty hard kick because Zak was unconcious lckily Fiskerton caught him and they went tumbling down through the air, too close to the ground for the Saturday's air ship to catch them.

"ZAK!!" Neveah screeched as she watched her closest friend wreck through the hard oak, maple(especially maple), and pine trees. She could here cracks of branches and possibly even there own bones! Zak was still injured he didn't need this too! At last she heard there explosion of a fall to the ground, she cringed closing her eyes and looking away, she couldn't see them anyways maybhe she was just imagining things.

"Oh I hope the boy lives." Argost chuckled and started to drag her on the ground.

Neveah was filled with rage she morphed into her Vampire Beast form and screeched, turning all her strength against Argost.

"Oh now we don't want that." He scolded and quickly brang out his weird worm things that she saw him use on Zak.

_No!_ She thought but their tentacles hit her like a brick and she was shocked, electricy covering her body, after a few minutes Argost took them back and she fell to the ground her body bringing up smoke. Neveah's body was going back to its regular form.

"Ugh. . . ." She moaned and everything became black, the only thing she heard was Argost crackling, creepy, haunting laughter.

_

* * *

_

_***Zak's Dream POV***_

_The sky was grey because of smoke that rose from the ground by many sources, too many to count. A light brown, cougar shaped feline, way bigger then the Vampire Beast, raced under a rock of granite holding a deep brown book that and writing carved into its cover. The cougar put it down next to her. She was panting and her red eyes flashed in all directions. An explosion came from four feet away from where she was, she covered the book with herself as small rocks tumbled on top of her and the ground rumbled. She opened her eyes when it was finished she didn't look back at the three feet hole in the ground that the explosion had made. She wasn't surprised by any of this. Only one thing concerned her now. Completing her mission. The light brown cougar grabbed the book beside her and made a run for it. Her mission was . . . another explosion came and this time right in front of her . . . to deliever the book she had to Kur . . . the explosion startled her and she backed away a few feet. After the shock she continued one her way going into the forest. This book she was carrying held all the secrets to the past life of Kur and all of his guardians it was important to keep the book away from enemy hands. Her name was Keuko Namina and she was a loyal protecter of Kur, the first of the _Eight Holy Souls.

_"_Queen Keuko!_" Someone yelled her name above her, she looked up._

_A giant grey bat about the size of a human reared in the grey sky, he didn't land though. Keuko set the book down. "_Nyuk, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be guiding the young ones away from all the danger._" She scolded him._

_"_I'm sorry my Queen, but Lady Tokira took hold of that job and told me to come help you._" At this Keuko nodded._

_"_Come then._" She said and grabbed the book off the ground and started to run through the forest, Nyuk flew above the trees watchign both her and the sky around him._

_Keuko had a lot of explaining to do though all of that was in the book so she didn't have to say. This book could tell anyone there weaknesses of there kind if any of them died and then be reborn as a reincarnation, it could tell how to unleash Kur's ragin power, anyhting about the world's past and anything the Nine Collection had ever witnessed. There was a loud screech above her and she turned her head to look. Nyuk was fiercly battling an enemy of air what they called a 'Charun' because they always resembled the Underworld's gaurdian that would torment lost souls. The vulture-like creature cut through Nyuk's membrane of his right wing. He cryed out._

_"Nyuk!" Keuko called out the book dropping out of her jaws and she tripped over it landing on her back._

_"Go Queen Keuko! I will be fine." He said to her and batted the demon creature away from him with his clawed feet._

_Keuko nodded to him, "Be strong." she hefted the book back in her jaw and bounded back onto her path to complete her mission. She knew where Kur was, and he sure picked a great place to fight his worst enemy!_

Sarcasm _Keuko thought while rolling her eyes,_ you just have to love it.

_

* * *

_

Zak looked around him. He felt deja vu as he looked at his surroundings. He was in the forest that the light brown had run through trying to give the book to Kur. He couldn't move, he understood that. He could tell that possibly a part of his back was broken his ankle was twisted and his scar that was still healing opened up, Zak's body was bruised and blood ran down his cheek from the end of his mouth.

_Crap. . . ._ He weakly thought and looked at the brown furry brother of his beside him, _I bet hes in worse condition. _His brother was still unconcious and he knew there was no use in trying to wake him up. Zak thought for a momment. What should he do? Well his parents were probally worrying and searchign about him, Neveah had been taken by Argost, Zak still blamed himself for that, and if he moved he endangered getting injured more but if he didn't they would probally be thought of food and be bitten by bugs. His options were; A) Injure himself for the sake of his brother's and his own life. or B) Stay there like a coawrd and let the lower food chain eat you. He chose the better option, A. Zak shakily got up on his feet ignoring the searing pain that crawled up his leg form his twisted ankle, he frowned and scrunched his face walking over to a pine tree with low hanging branches trying to drag Fiskerton with him. He grunted while trying ot pull him, still ignoring all his pain, he fell to the ground once they were both under the branches. Zak leaned against the trunk and pulled the tip of the branches lower but they snapped back up.

"Ugh, give me a break." He moaned and crawled out from under the branches his twisted ankle burning and his chest wound howling at him to stop moving.

Zak wiped the blood from his lip and cheek and stood up his aching muscles telling him to give up.

Zak turned around and thought he saw a hullucination, the light brown cougar was carrying the book he saw in his dream and was trotted across the forest floor. He was wiped into a new seen, not where he was well yes he was inh the same place but it looked a little different. Keuko had stopped and sat down placing the book on the ground and she panted. Zak took pride in how much she was doing to complete her mission. There was a rock in front of her and the same tree Fiskerton was under four feet away and many of the same trees surrounding her, the rock was the same as it was in the place Zak was but it was full not cracked and broken and a little shattered with claws marks built into it. Someone about the same size as Keuko but different in shape and color but the same gender as well. The one on the rock had amber eyes with a black snout and tail and the rest of her white and one of her ears were torn off to leave a stump.

"My, my haven't you grown. ain't that right, little sis?" Her voice was old and wicked as if she was one of those witches Zak had seen in cartoons when he was young.

Keuko looked up and smirked, "I haven't soon you since I tore off that ear of you're's . . . BlackHeart."

"Yes I see you have noticed that my name has been changed." BlackHeart puffed up proudly.

"It fits you nicely, since your heart is _black_." Keuko said unsheathing her claws and leaning her maw down closer to the book so she could pick it up and run.

BlackHeart raised her unsheathed paw and licked her claws, "Thats right I was ordered to take that book and to kill you. Kur would be very heart broken about that news wouldn't he?"

Keuko grabbed the book and strained her haunches then jumped up and above BlackHeart, she landed on the other said of the rock her claws scraping against the stone and she jumped again landing on the ground. BlackHeart turned to her.

"You were always the athletic one." She started to charge at her.

_I have no time to fight her._ Zak heard Keuko think as she ran through the trees dodging trees and bushes elegently while BlackHeart was just rushed through them making some of her fur get caught on some of them.

"Get back here!" BlackHeart shouted through a cherry bush.

Zak shook his head and everything became claer again. He wobbled over to the rock that Keuko had jumped off. Zak leaned on the rock for support and turned to the back of the half erosional rock. He was surprised to see the deep gashes of what Keuko and BlackHeart had jumped off of. He placed his fingers in the stone hardened marks. They were three inches bigger then Zak's fingers!

_Whoa! Huge kitty kat!_ Zak exclaimed in shocking surprise as he looked over then marks. Zak removed his hand from the ancient mark and looked over to where he had seen BlackHeart run through a bush. Of course the bush had grown back from the giagantic, black and white beast running into it. Zak scrabbled over to the bush, looking for anything of BlackHeart's exsitence. He crammed himself in the bush and searched the branches.

_I'm so lucky this isn't a thorn bush!_ Zak sighed and his nose was tickled by something white and furry. Zak grabbed it and backed out of the bush only to fall down painfully with his prize in his hands. Zak lifted it up and checked it out. It looked like BlackHeart's fur, but it had some leaves in it, dirt, and looked very old.

_This-! This has to be impossible! Something this old,_ Zak shook the fur in the air. _has to be gone by now with _everything_ thats happened in the world!_

"Zak!"

"Fiskerton!"

"Where are you!?"

Zak was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his parents calling Fiskerton and him, their voices sounded really worried. With his battered and broken body Zak headed over to where Fisk was. He held his scar so not as much blood would come out, he was surprised he hadn't feinted yet with all of his blood loss. Zak dragged Fiskerton from under the pine tree and started weakly shouting to where he heard his parents call them. He lifted his hand to his mouth and sat down by Fiskerton.

"Mom! Dad! Over here!" Zak's voice was a bit lower then he expected and he sounded as if he had a serious soar throat. After twenty minutes Za's parents came into view, rushing over to them. Zak gave a smile and Drew crashed to her knees hugging him tightly. Zak cough and some blood rolled down the right side of his mouth.

"Mom . . . I love you too but- . . . your hugging me to tight!" Zak gurggled and his mother let go of him with a gasp. His Dad was looking over Fiskerton and looked up at him.

"We have to get you two back up the airship quickly. You're badly injured." Doc scanned Zak over, seeing that his shirt was covered in blood forming a long gash from below his shoulder all the way down from the end of his hip. Zak looked up at his eyes.

"Are you able to walk?" Doc asked.

"Barely." Zak said starting to stand up.

"No you don't." Drew ordered and stood up faster then him and picked him up bridal style.

"Why me?" Zak complained but they ignored him and his Dad hefted Fiskerton up on his back trying to avoid getting the seven foot tall gorilla-cat hurt.

"Lets go." Drew said and they started walking off to the oblivious orange flying machine.

Zak remembered about Neveah and how Argost still had her. He jolted up right making his scar painfully cry out and he gasped but called out to his parents.

"What about Neveah!? We have to go save her!"

"Zak . . . were sorry but we can't do that. Argost has already gone wherever he went. And since we couldn't leave you two behind we couldn't chase after them." His Mom replied to his shout.

"So its my fault. . . ." Zak plopped down and had a solemn expression on his face. "She helped me out and now I can't even help her."

"Zak its not your fault. Its Argost. Don't worry we'll get her back. But I don't think we can get her back right this instant." Doc calmed his son down, trying to make the 12-year-old feel better. Zak slowly nodded and sighed, still having his somber expression on. Zak suddenly remembered that he still had BlackHeart's fur with him. His expression brightened a little and he lifted his head up and raised the white piece of hair.

"Het Mom, Dad?" Zak asked in a cheery voice, eager to discover about BlackHeart and Keuko.

"Hmm?" They said simultaneously and looked at the boy.

"When we get to the airship. Do you think you could, I don't know, scan this piece of white fur for me? Its. . . ." Zak snickered a bit, "Important." Zak's parents looked at him suriously and Doc replied to him.

"Only if it would make you more happier then before."

"Way better then before." Zak said sarcasticly and rolled his eyes, no he wouldn't be as cheery as when he was before they came here, he would still blame himself but he would still be happy of what he would discover when they got to the airship. He was lucky no one looked at him then when he said that. _This will be . . . fun._ He thought and placed the piece of hair in the pocket that wasn't covered in blood.

* * *

_Yahoo! I did it! Yes! I'm sorry for the long wait, there was some very exciting holidays and I got the 'Secret Saturdays: Beast of the 5th Sun' for Chjristmas and just had to play it then I got the one for Wii yesterday so I had to play that one and I beat it just today and 3 somewthing, it was . . . AWESOME!! Okay so if any of you have any request or question either R&R or PM me. I love them both and all of you! Goodbye! :3_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: Hey all!**_

_**Zak: Hello! :D**_

_**Me: So what do you think is going to happen, Zak?**_

_**Zak: I don't know you won't show me.**_

_**Me: Good! 'Cause if you did I would have to change everything in the next chapter!**_

_**Zak: Alright. Well can you tell-**_

_**Me: NO!!**_

_**Zak: 0.o**_

_**Me: Well, anyways, please enjoy the chapter. Nya~! :3**_

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The sound off buttons being pushed and a scanner running through many sets of data with the flashing lights of red, orange, and blue from many computer screens. The white fluff of fur that Zak had found from the bush BlackHeart had run through was being checked out by his parents many electronics. It was cleaned off first of the leaves and dirt carefully so they didn't ruin the discovery from the past. Suddenly a computer screen beeped a usually sound and flashed green then returning to a screen with information of what the fur had come from. They all, besides Fiskerton and Zon, rushed over to the computer screen. Zak's wounds were patched up and his scar was under many wrappings, Drew couldn't stitch him up since he was so stubborn to figure out about BlackHeart's fur. Doc and Drew were still worried about him though he kept saying he was fine. Doc sat down in one of the chairs in front of the computer Zak, Komodo, and Drew looking over his shoulder. He read what it said out load:

"Type: Animalien; Felid; Cryptid

Gender: Female

Age: 1,020 Years

Description Known: Black and White

Weight: Unknown

Height: Unknown"

"Well that was sort of a bust." Drew commented then looked at Zak, "Are you satisfied?"

"So . . . shes one thousand, twenty years old, huh?" Zak seemed to think for a momment. "Wow, pretty big for back then cryptids." It was as if he was talking to himself, Drew looked back at the screen. It didn't tell how big it was!

"Zak! What do you know about this creature?" Doc snapped him out of his thoughts.

Zak looked at him and straightened up, "What do you mean? This was all we got."

"You were talking to yourself in a daze."

"Darn," He sighed, "This cryptids name is BlackHeart and she had amber eyes and a black muzzle and tail but one of her ears, the left one, was just a stump. She was cruel and vicious. She was _way_ bigger then any normal cougar, even Neveah in her Vampire Beast form! She was ordered to kill a light brown, lets just call them Vampire Beast, named Queen Keuko, her sister." Zak explained, shrugging at the end like it was no big deal.

Doc stood up from the chair he was in, "And how do you know this?" he asked.

"Dream and vision while barely concious. There are claw marks and BlackHeart's fur to be evidence they were alive." Zak looked up at his mother and father trying to tell what they were thinking from their expressions.

"Where was this patch of fur?" Drew questioned.

"In a bush from the path BlackHeart was taking while chasing after Keuko."

"Anything alse you know?" Drew put her hands on her hips.

"No." Zak stated, he did but he wouldn't tell them about the book, he'd keep it a secret for the past.

"Then were going searching."

"Why?" Zak raised up his hands.

"Because, were scientest in cryptozoology, and were curious about some cyrptid from the past."

Zak was grinning now, "Alright! Can I come, I mean I have to show you the path and all." Both parents sighed in defeat, they had to bring him along.

"Grab your claw. Komodo you stay here with Fiskerton you'll need to watch out for him." Doc pointed at Komodo.

"//Why me?\\" Komodo growled even though Doc and Drew couldn't understand him his brother sure did and he snickered at him.

Komodo nipped at Zak'd ankle and he jumped and yelped in surprise. Komodo started laughing at him. Zak frowned at him and stomped away resisting the urge to smile at the amusement. He raced after his parents and grabbed the Claw from the counter, he spotted his Dad putting on his Power Glove and his Mom strapping her Fire Sword. The platform on the floor that was colored in dark blue started to disappear and ropes fell down reaching the grassy plain below them. Zak jumped on one of the ropes when Komodo came around the corner to greet them goodbye.

"Komodo." Zak said and he growled in response, "Make sure nothing happens. You know where they emergency buttons are, press one if anything happens and if you are under attack from the air, you know you have to run away even if were not there. Good luck, _brother_." He lectured, his parents looked at him inpressed by his maturity.

"//You too, _brother_.\\" Komodo hissed proudly, puffing out his chest making look as if he was in profile.

Zak smiled and released his hold on the rope making him slide down it, his parents followed him down. Zak jumped off four feet from the ground and landed on one knee, he stood up and a small breeze whipped his hair around. He breathed in, besides todays events the outside really calmed him down. The couple went down to the ground and Doc put his hand on the twelve year old's shoulder.

"Lead us the way, son."

Zak smiled and walked across the plain of grass, followed by his parents to the dark greenery of the forest.

* * *

The gray, half erosional giant rock came into view, Zak rushed over to it and examined Keuko's claw marks. He smiled. They were still there and now he believed he was still sane. Zak gestured to his parents to keep following him as he headed deeper into the woods. The couple glanced at the rock to see what he was looking at, Drew continued to follow Zak and Doc scanned the markings with the control pad on his wrist. Zak brushed aside the bush he had found BlackHeart's fur and followed his memories of where they were heading in his vision. The only problem was . . . he didn't know where they were heading _exactly_. He didn't know if she turned, if BlackHeart killed her, there was many suggestions that could have happened. Zak thought for a moment and caught an idea that was in the pool of his mind. Zak activated his powers trying hard for another vision to come to him. A faint light glowed and Zak looked in front of him. Its figure looked just like Keuko but in person the figure was so _huge_! His thoughts rang in his mind when he first found Keuko's claw marks, '_Whoa! Big kitty kat!_'. Zak face palmed with his powers still activated. But this wasn't a vision that lighted figure was just there, like it was waiting for him to follow it.

"I don't know if you're Keuko but I'll come along." Zak said to the lighted figure. It nodded and began to walk ahead of him, he followed close behind.

It seemed as if hours past after climbing over large rocks, curving around trees, and tripping over roots but finally the lighted figure stopped at and open space between the trees. His parents were still following him, he was lucky at that, he didn't want to get them lost. Zak looked back at the lighted figure then at his surroundings. They were now in a field with two large brown boulders that had a crack inbetween them. It looked like an earthquake had seperated them. By the rocks were barren dirt but besides that was just short lush light green grass that swayed. The lighted figure caught his attention as it moved to a hole, it looked as if something had crashed to the ground and made it, a crater, smaller then the ones he had saw in his horrifying dream but still a fairly large size. The lighted figure crawled down to the bottom, Zak walked over and bent down next to the crater.

"This is the spot they stopped at." He told his parents and they began examining the place, ignoring the crater Zak was by.

The lighted figure moaned, Zak watched as it sniffed the spot that was where whatever made the crater had impacted into the ground. It seemed to sob and then vanish into dust and rose to the sky, Zak watched it float away into nothingness. He skidded down the crater making pebbles fall down with him, he jerked up when he had a stern footing. He turned off his power thinking there was no use of it anymore. His stomach turned upside down when the scenery changed around him and his Mom and Dad weren't there anymore. Zak looked down and gasped in shock. His body was _in_ the ground! Well besides his head, the crater was filled up and was flat and grassy plane ground again. There was something golden, green, and blue in the sky above him and it was coming straight toward him to the ground. He could tell there was two beings in the blob of colors. He heard someone behind him yell out and he turned around. There was Keuko, pinned to the ground and struggling and BlackHeart was the one pinning her, the book was yards to the side of her and her face was facing him, they were not in the area of that crater . . . was.

"NO!!" Keuko screeched wirgling under the weight of BlackHeart.

BlackHeart placed her paw on her sister's head and dug her claws into her eye lids making Keuko open her eyes and watch the figures fall. They became clear when Zak looked back at them. There was a golden furred, giantic wolf with green eyes which were illuminated with the same orange firey color as Zak's power who was being held by the neck from another wolf, bigger then the golden wolf with red eyes, and blue-green fur. The golden wolf's head was, at what Zak could judge, the first thing that would come into contact with the ground. Know he knew the intention of the blue-green wolf as they spiraled to the ground at a remarkable pace. The blue-green wolf pushed forward with his hind legs trying to make them fall faster.

"Stop! NO!! Please don't!" Keuko kept yowling in the back ground. . . .

Zak was frightened, they were heading right torward him even though this was the past and it wouldn't hurt him, just the look of it would. Five feet from the ground they were when Zak snapped out of his thoughts and the blue-green wolf with red eyes released the golden wolf and pushed him closer to the ground, backing away with a flip while calling out the golden wolf plunged to his death with wide eyes and a horror stricken expression.

"_Here is your death Kur, my son! Welcome it!_"

A huge explosion and a very _loud _crack, dirt waved like it sand would in a desert, Zak raised his hands in defence though nothing affected him. But then everything cleared and there the golden wolf . . . Kur . . . was. His head was crashed into the bottom of the crater making a hole for the top of his head, his green eyes in pain and blood was splashed out at Zak's feet. Kur's body was straight up, still, and his jaw was open in slack. Zak looked into his eyes as they rolled in the back of his golden head for only the white to be seen, his body went limp and his limbs splayed out like limbs of a tree.

Keuko screamed and Zak fell to the ground and managed a paniced yelp at the scene. Everything disappeared and he heard his parents calling him.

"Zak? Zak! Are you alright?" His Mom asked him from the edge of the crater.

Zak stood up and shook his head, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he said and looked up at his Mom, she sighed and Zak started back up the crater, not glancing back, he didn't want to imagine the scene again. Zak was helped up by his Mom and they trudged over to his father, he was over by the crack inbetween the two brown boulders. Zak looked down inside it but he couldn't see the bottom.

"Cool. . . ." Zak said and it echoed against the walls of the crack.

"Think we should scale down it?" Doc asked raising up his hands.

To test it Zak picked up the nearest fist sized rock and chuck it against the wall opposite of him. The listened as it clattered down the walls and bounced off other rocks. Zak looked into the black abyss and saw nothing but darkness. And they never heard the rock's trail end at the bottom.

"I don't think we should." Zak suggested and turned on his heals heading to the boulders.

"_CRRAAAW!!!_" Something thunderously roared inside the deep black abyss of the crack they were_ standing right next too_!

After that came the sound of enormous wings flapping two times before an immense bird appeared from the crack, wings fanning out. It's wings looked about twenty feet long and its height about fourty feet long from the ground at Zak's feet.

"Now theres a giant bird!? Whats wrong with this place!?" Zak called out as he snapped out the Claw from his belt and whipped around backing away and ready incase it attacked. His parents repeated his motions. Zak studied the gianormous bird. It's feathers were a light brown and orange with a tint of red and it's eyes were bloodshot. Zak's eyes glowed trying to control it and the only thing he heard was its screaming the words 'I AM THE CHARUN!! FEAR ME!!'. Zak cringed, he wasn't expecting this. Zak cut off his power not wanting to hear it's rant.

"_CRRAAW!!_" It howled again and rose it beak to the sky, glancing at Zak, Doc, and Drew.

"Zak do you know what this is?" Doc asked, not making a move just incase the Charun would spot him and charge.

"Yeah. And its not friendly." Zak said shaking his head side to side.

"Well, what is it?" Drew asked impatiently.

The Charun ran out it's earsplitting cry.

Zak cringed at the sound, "A Charun. . . ." It's beak was now right by his head, sniffing him, it made a growling sound deep in his throat it sounded like 'Kur' but lots of sounds it could make could sound like that! Zak stepped back as the bird took a step toward him with his featherless, cringled-looking, tarnished legs. Zak dared to move farther and front flipped onto it's back, it bucked in surprise then frenzied trying to get him off. Extending his wings and flapping them making everything in the air pressures reach blow and rattle. Zak extended the Claw snagging on to the Charun's neck and making it latch on so he wouldn't fall off.

"Zak!" His parents yelled at him.

Zak smirked and let one hand raise in the air as it kept bucking like one of those bulls he'd seen on TV. Zak accidently clicked the button that retracted the Claw and made it relese its grip. "Oops.", Zak flew off of the Charun's back as it bucked again. It roared out and charged at him but was interuppted by his Dad's Power Glove which drove the gianormous bird a yard away from them. Zak sighed. His Mom came runnning at it with a super hot charged Tibetan Fire Sword and aimed it at the Charun's head. The Charun cocked its head curiously and stared at the flaming sword with bloodshot red, beady eyes. I used my powers and it's eyes glowed as it's attention was brang to him.

_Why . . . alive Kur? You . . . had . . . by you're . . . shouldn't be here. . . . Different form . . . have gained._ Zak could only pick up a few words that the Charun had tried to speak to him. For an old, ancient, powerful cryptid he thought it could speak fluently, guess his hypothesis was wrong.

_Reincarnation, soul trapped in Kur Stone._ Zak responded trying to sound as modern as he could be, but he knew this was an enemy, not an ally.

_Then your cycle of dying shall be repeated, and I, the Charun, shall commit your death! Kur! _"CRRAAW!!" The Charun cryed out loud and in Zak's mind.

Zak shut him out and stood up preparing his Claw for battle. "The intent to kill." Zak sighed, he hated to keep fighting. The Charun raised it wings and stood up bravely and boldy, showing them he had the upper hand. Drew shot a fireball at him and it singed it's feathers, it growled at her and stretched out its leg and reached up to scratch her arm, it suceeded and there was a long gash visible on his Mom's arm. Zak charged the Claw at the Charun and hit him in the jaw, jerking the over sized monster bird to flap its wings and backing away into the air. That wasn't good, it had better ability in air then on land. Zak unhooked the Claw letting it hang loose so he could hit the Charun. It cawed and dove down tucking in it's wings for more speed. The Claw snapped up and it latched itself onto the Charun's legs, he pulled trying to bring it down but the bird was to strong, he called for his parents to help him. The couple rushed over to their twelve-year-old son and placed their hands aobve Zak's. The black and white haired parents tugged on the Claw's rope as the Charun continued to squabble.

"SCRRAAW!!" It thundered and tipped it's neck down to Zak and said it's first english word, "DIE!!"

Zak's eyes widened as it started pulling Zak from the Claw's handle making his parents grip it harder making the devil bird come closer to the ground. Zak gasped and his grip on the Claw was released as the Charun brang him up in the air with it. Zak was in it's beak. _This isn't very good!_ Zak yelped in pain as the Charun pressed its beak together, not tearing Zak apart, just to toture him. His chest wound was open again making the blood go past the bandages and seep into the Charun's mouth. It purred wiht satisfaction even though it was still being pulled to the ground by Zak's Mom and Dad.

_If my parents keep continuing to bring the Charun down to the ground, I could try and use my powers like I did on the tiger . . . dog . . . whatever you call it! So that would leave this bird paralyzed so it could stop fighting and we could putting back in it's hole, maybe make it go it to hibernation, that would help so it wouldn't attack Bladenboro. I guess I could go with that. . . ._ Zak thought to himself and the Charun squezzed tighter making Zak wheeze out. His parents gave a strong tug and they were five feet from the ground. _Perfect._ Zak grunted and concentrated his powers. Hid body became illuminated in the flashing, lightning-like, firey, orange energy that sparked and flew around. Zak cringed at the pressure and everything became orange-yellowish. No one could see anything until it faded away.

* * *

_Well! Here it is! I'm sorry if the battle isn't really satisfying, but I tried as hard as I could to make it as best as I could. And if nothign makes sense, please inform me. Thank you. I'm happy you read it and have a good day to you all~! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey Zak._

_Zak: Hi._

_Fisk: //Hello!\\_

_Me: Well great to see your here Fiskerton__! Like what I did wiht my hair? *Shows him blue highlight* I can do it with yours too! All we have to do is give you a hair cut! *Smiles evilly and brings out scissors*_

_Fisk: *Rans away screaming with arms his arms up in the air*_

_Zak: *Brings out popcorn and cheers me on*_

_**!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!**_

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Where. . . . Where . . . am I?" The sound of a tired and frightful twelve-year-old girl rang out along the walls of the cell she was kept in.

Neveah opened her eyes fully and looked around her. Her wrist were chained to the wall behind her and she was in a red, dark, smelly, old cell with silver bars and a faint lighting. Her eyes widened once she remembered what had happened to herbefore she woke up. _I hope Zaks alright. . . ._ Neveah thought and looked at the floor with half lidded eyes. A low grumbling announced someone's arrival. She looked up to see a big bulky pinkish man with dark pink-redish hair and a dark pink uniform. She couldn't help but snicker but she knew who he was. Munya, thats what Argost had called him.

"I see you are awake." The creepy crawly, maniac, evil, insane, old, and ghostly voice of V.V. Argost came to her ears and her appeared in her view.

Neveah's chained lurched as she tried to go any further to injure the man who harmed her friend. She was on the defensive when he was around, Zak said not to trust what he said she'd take that advice.

"The boys alive, no need for you to be so angry." Argost said, trying to calm her down.

That made Neveah relax a little but she was still on her gaurd, waiting, but she still didn't trust him. Her black, tan-striped hair fell past her shoulders as she whipped it sround to get a lock out of the way of her eyes.

Argost spoke up, "Do you know why you are here?" he cracked a smile, Neveah shivered and shook her head. "Have you any clue what the Eight Holy Souls is?"

That rang a bell in Neveah's mind but nothing to bring up memories.

"How disappointing." Argost made a fake, sad frown and then smiled. "At least you know who Kur is." She growled at him viciously and jerked on the chains again. "My, you get so fiesty at the mention of him. . . ." Neveah didn't respond but morphed into her Vampire Beast form, the cuffs latched onto her front ankles as if on qew her red eyes glared at Argost pale yellow ones. Her teeth shone in thefaint light though they were not stained with blood anymore. Neveah's stomch growled, she regretted not eating today - or was it yesterday? - she was still starved but she didn't show weakness in front of the mad man.

"Oh, you must be hungry." Munya pulled out something from behind him and handed it to Argost, "Here." he tossed it through the bars and it stopped at her feet.

Neveah studdied it and then sniffed it. Blood! Human blood! _Ack! Never!_ she thought and tossed it book to him hissing in anger. She didn't drink human blood, that was only for the rumors.

"Really? Doesn't appeal you?" Argost said as he walked away after tossing the blood back into her cage, "I'm sorry, its the only thing we have for you." Neveah sweared she saw a twisted smile on his face. Wait! He didn't even her why she was here!

_That dirty ba-!_ Another door opened interrupting her thoughts.

_

* * *

_

The bright light vanished and the bird was on the ground by the crack, one of it's wings and a leg were hanging off the edge of it. It's right wing, left foot, and two ribs were broken, Zak got damage as well, his left wrist got sprained and his chest wound hurt worse then before, he held it with his left arm because the Claw was in his right hand, the uninjured one. The bird moaned as Zak Mom and Dad, Doc and Drew, collected themselves from the shock of a bright light. Zak had taken the Claw back from the ground when his parents dropped it to protect their eyes. Zak approached the Charun and it looked at him with pleading beady eyes. Zak connected wiht it's mind from his power.

_Please spare my life Kur. I only wanted to protect what your, past father, had gave we make a deal?_ Begged the demon bird.

_What deal?_ Zak asked, cocking an eyebrow.

_If I give you the book, will you spare my life and leave me here to rest and protect my land from what trys to destroy it?_

Zak hesitated for a couple of minuted then pat the Charun on the head, _Deal._ The Chraun purred and lifted it neck to pick through it feathers. Soon it brang out something large, brown, leatherish, and ancient, but it also held secrets Zak could tell. It brought it down and placed the book in Zak's hands.

_Goodbye, Kur. . . . _The Charun said it's farewell and dropped back into the crack leving them to hear a loud _'thump'_.

Zak looked down at the book in his hands, it was the the same book that Keuko had with her! Zak slowing walked away from the crack inbetween the two boulders. Zak hugged the book close to his chest and turned to look at his parents and could pick up his father saying to them, "Do you think we should bury in the crack so it won't escape." Zak instantly turned him down, "No. I made a deal with the Charun, also it's protecting this place." His parents stared at him.

"What deal?" Doc asked him. Zak looked up.

"That if I spared his life and we left him alone I could have the book." Zak said.

"Zak! You gave up a discovery and possible danger to the townspeople all for a book!" His Mom and Dad scolded loudly at him.

The 12-year-old boy said simply, "Yeah."

"But--!" The parents both began but Zak interrupted them.

"Its about the past and what the leaders were, what was happening, and the past Kur. How about that?" His parents looked at each other then nodded, Zak let them look at the book.

His Mom opened it up then said out loud, "I can't even read this."

Zak grabbed the book and looked insides. "But they're in english." He said shwoing them the page. It was all written in some strange writing that looked like symbols, something like Eygptian or Sumerian.

"No Zak. Its in some other writing. Maybe because your Kur you can only read it." Drew said pointing at the page, Doc nodded agreeing with her.

"I guess so." Zak shrugged.

"Come on kiddo, lets get back to the ship." Zak nodded and they all headed back in the direction they came from. Zak took one last glance at the crack where the Charun was. He smiled, first Charun he met and it gave him something instead of killing or capturing him, even though it did try and kill him.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the long wait an all and the very short chapter but the next chapter is going to be a birthday party, just like 'Life in the Underground'. But my birthday party will be different! You shall all await it, no? Good you do! Alrighty then bye and I hope you enjoyed reading! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Hello everyone!**_

**_Zak: *Smiles* Hey!_**

**_Me: *Hugs Zak* Happy late birthday! I should have posted this last Saturday but I didn't get a chance to write it!_**

**_Zak: *Awkwardly pats my head* Yeah. Its okay._**

**_Me: *Lets go of Zak* Alright enjoy his birthday everyone! *Smiles* At first I wrote soemthign SO SPECTACULAR but then I forgot to save and had to start all over agina. I'm sorry!_**

* * *

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 9**_

It was sunny, warm, and pretty a mellow mood everyone was in. This, as what Zak thought was going to be, a great day.

"Fisk? Komodo? Come on out! You know I'm going to win!" Zak yelled cuppiing his hands to his mouth. They were playing a made of game of what they used to play when the house was still built of the plant forest they used to have. Everything was quiet. His mom was the only one that was still home, his dad was off doing something he never told him about. Zak used his Kur powers and his eyes glowed with orange aura. He looked around and saw the illuminating light from up in a tree. Zak ran over to the bush and brushed the leaves aside to see a green scaled komodo dragon.

"Found you Komodo!" Zak shouted truimphently as he shut off his powers. Komodo growled at him as Zak took his blue arm band. He found a few spares in the airship.

"//Brother! Thats cheating! I vote no using your powers.\\" Komodo complained.

"What are you gonna do?" Zak asked folding his arms and smiling evilly while cocking his eyebrows, "Tell on me?"

"//No! Maybe. . . .\\" Komodo said taking one step to the airship.

Zak scoffed, "Tattletail. Ah!" Fiskerton tackled Zak and tore off his arm band.

"Hey!" Zak yelled and Fisk fakly laughed evilly then mimicked my previous expression. "Did I really look like that?" He asked. Fisk shook his furry finger at Zak and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry Komodo."

"//Its alright. Even though your Kur your still our brother.\\" Komodo hissed and then smiled.

Zak smiled back and told them both lifting open and up his arms, "C'mon! I call a rematch!" Suddenly his pants fell down. "Huh?!"

Fiskerton and Komodo looked around as Zak lifted his darkish yellow pants back up. "Hows that possible?" A memory came back to him. "Alright, come out! I know your here!"

A rustle came from a bush not so far away, "Was that to obvious?" The accented voice came from its user a tanned skin girl Zak's age with green eyes a purple shirt, black pants, and a black head wear that covered all her hair besides some part of the top in the front.

"Yes, infact it was. Anyways. . . . What are you doing here!?" Zak asked, surprised and still holding his pants. Wadi revealed his belt and his Claw, she must have caught it on his belt. He swiped them from her hands and buckled his belt and put the Claw back where he always put it.

She smiled, "Because i--"

"Hiiyaaa!" And yet a familier voice came again and Zak was tripped and he fell backward not hurting himself though.

Zak looked up from where he lay and saw then greenish, blueish, fish-like, human-like King of Kumari Kandom Ulraj. Zak got up from the ground, "Okay. I want an explaination." He put his right and on his hip and a tall figure stepped behind him.

"I'll tell you." It was his dad, Solemen "Doc" Saturday, a dark skinned man about six feet tall.

Zak turned around, "Oh? Back so quick?" He said sarcastically. "But did you remember what today was and come back?"

"Accually I never forgot." He said and his mom appeared next to him.

"Happy 13th birthday Zak!" Everyone yelled to him.

Zak looked around and smiled warmly, "Thanks guys." Komodo tackled Zak and licked him on the face. Zak laughed and Fisk picked him up and hugged him. Fiskerton let him down as his parents approached walked over to Wadi and Ulraj and greeted them, well have distracting from hearing their conversation.

"Zak." His mom said, Drew Saturday, a white haired light skinned curvy woman about five feet tall.

"Yeah?" The now thirteen year old asked.

"We thought that you would like to have your birthday with your friends so we brang Wadi and Ulraj. We thought you needed to be normal for a while, never thinking about being the embodiment of the ancient evil Kur." Drew said. Zak nodded agreeing with her.

"But if you ever purposely make that face gain your going to want your friends with you." Doc warned and Zak cringed.

"Sorry about that." Zak apoligized.

"Its alright. Now," He pushed Zak to his friends. "go have fun."

Zak ran to his friends.

* * *

"Are you sure?" A venomous voice hissed in the shadows.

"Yes my Queen. I am sure they are there." Hissed another voice, not as venomous as the first.

"Good. Bring reinforcements." The second one slithered away.

"Now Kur will be ours. . . ." Red eyes glowed in the dakrness.

* * *

Ulraj did a back flip and Zak copied him. They were having a competetion on who could do the more battle moves. Wadi was sitting down in the grass watching them and commenting on one of their techniques once in a while. Zak jumped up and grabbed a branch. He used the claw to wrap around the branch with its full length and then pressed the button that retracted it and spun around the branch he jumped off with the Claw fully back on the metal stick and jumped another branch ten meters away and straightened up.

"Beat that Ulraj!" He taunted making the 'Bring it on' hand sign.

Ulraj jumped up to copy Zka but feel to the ground, distracted by his mom yelling their names.

"Zak! Wadi! Ulraj! Time to come back!"

"Okay!" Zak yelled back and jumped down next to Ulraj and helped him up while smirking. Ulraj dusted himself off and they headed over to the airship. When they were in the control room they saw Doc, Drew, Fisk, and Komodo staring at a king cobra. _Oh no. . . ._ Zak thought and walked up to the group.

"Dont tell me." Zak said irrated, he thought they were done wiht snakes! His voice caught the cobra's attention and it turned to him. It seemed to smile. Zak walked over to his mother and asked her, "Don't you think thsi conversation shouldn't be great to let Wadi and Ulraj to hear?" She nodded to him and rounded his friends out of the room. He could hear their complaints even when the door was closed. He didn't want them to leave. Zak looked at the king cobra, it had a grey hood and redish orange scales. He grinded his teeth. "What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious?" It hissed and.

Zak spat at it, "Besides me."

"We were wondering if you would join us now. Hasn't the humans that have chased you caused you enough pain?" It stared at him with piercing eyes.

Zak clutched the scar that was one inch more from healing and rejoiced the memory of his battle and how much pain he was in. Zak replied to the snakes question. "Your goal is to harm others and rule the world. Even though I am Kur I dont want that, do I make myself clear that I wouldn't join you? Ever?"

It hissed and eyed him, "Very well." It went to the vent that led to outside and slithered out.

Zak looked at his feet once the snake was gone. He clutched his scar tighter and thought about what the Nagas offered him. It was tempting, all the things people have done in the world could finally be punished. _No! Never! I'm not going to kill the innocent!_ Zak thought to himself and huffed. He called for his mom to bring his friends back. Fisk walked up to him and padded him on the back for encouragment and Komodo licked his hand. Zak pat Komodo's scaley head and said his thanks to Fiskerton. When his friends entered he walked up to them.

Wadi complained, "Why couldn't we listen to the conversation?"

Zak contered, "Why do you think they call us Secret Scientist?" Wadi crossed her arms and huffed as Ulraj said "Touche."

"C'mon! We didn't get to finish our conpetetion." Zak said excitedly as he ran down the hall. Wadi and Ulraj followed with Fiskerton and Komodo on their trail. He could hear his mother calling to him to be careful. Ha! Why wouldn't he? Or . . . maybe he wont be able too. . . . Hahaha! That was funny!

* * *

The sky was becoming dark and the sun was almost down. The trio as well as Fiskerton and Komodo were playing the game outside ofwhat they were playing in the morning where you have to take your oponents armband. Zak's parents hadn't called him in yet and he was getting a bit curious at why they wouldn't.

"Hey everyone!" Zak yelled jumping out of the tree onto the ground where Ulraj was. He was a fish person, he couldn't climb trees. He jumped when Zak surprised him and then tried to take his armband, Zak dodged and took his. "Can everyone listen?" Zak used his powers to bring Fikserton and Komodo and jumped up when he could tell Wadi was trying to steel his belt. "Good everyones here." Zak said with a smile then explained why he was worried.

"Wouldn't your parents just be a little care free on your 13th birthday?" Ulraj suggested shrugging up his hands. Zak shook his head.

"No, they always brang us inside at this late." He turned to his airship and then began to head toward it, "C'mon. Lets go check it out!"

Everyone else followed him. As they walked to it the forest seemed more deadly and earie. Something caught Zak's attention when a bush moved on his right side.

"Wait, stay still." He warned the others.

Somerthing huge, green and lime green scaled, with four arms, wiht snake body jumped him and grabbed his limbs as he struggled. It was a Naga. It had red eyes that glared at the others and more Nagas pooped up and tried to catch them as well. The one carrying Zak began to slither away. _I'm not going down this easily!_ He thought and continued to struggle, he was disappointed that the Naga had more physical strength then him. "What are you going to do with my brothers and friends?" Hopefully they escaped.

"Bring them with us, your Majesty." It hissed, Zak could tell it was a male.

Zak gruntted his reply. He wondered what the Nagas were going to do to him and his friends. Another voice startled him.

"But for now my King, sleep well." With a bright flash of red Zak lost conciousness. The Nagas slithered down a tunnel leading to their destination.

* * *

Zak opened his eyes to see plain brown dirt and roots. All the memories of the beginning of the day flashed back to him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "This isn't good." He looked arounf him. He wasn't chained up or locked in a cage. Just in a room, with a bed, table, map of the world, and a opening with a red curtain. "Okay. Seriously. How long have I been out?" Zak said to himself and then heard Rani Nagi's voice outside of the opening. Before he had time to run, like there was anywhere to go, she slithered in from the opening.

"Welcome Kur." She hissed. Rani Nagi was the same 'ol green scaled and black striped, red eyed, four amred, snake-like, giant cryptid with redish orange and golden clothing as she always wore and was.

"Where are my friends and family?" Zak demanded.

"Right this way." She slithered out through the opening and he followed.

When he past the red curtain he saw many other tunnels that led to who know where and other Nagas and cryptids walking in and out of them. Whenever he passed any of them they bowed down to him and then continued what they were doing.

"How long have I been--?"

"An hour."

"How did I get here so fast?"

"We're Nagas my King."

He rolled his eyes and they went through another opening with had a purple curtain. He looked around to see another world map, his friends and family tied together but not gagged he was happy about that, and a large golden human throne with the sumerian crest of Kur embedded on it. Suddenly Zak was hefted into the air by two other Nagas that must have been the gaurds and was put on the throne. Finally he noticed his Claw was on the right side of the throne hanging by a rope so he could easily remove it. He had to admit it was comfy, there was a red billow on the seat so yeah. He was high up and he could look down on others. He read in a book once thats how Kings thought all the time on their throne.

"Its comfortable. But I put down your offer, remember?" Zak said putting his elbow on the right arm and resting his head on his fist.

"But you have felt the pain humans cause to others, yes?" Rani Nagi said nealing her head slighty as he looked down at her.

"So? I dont wish to kill the innocent or rule the world. Its just wrong!"

"But humans have caused more pain than haramony! They should be destroyed!" She protested and Zak starightened.

"Are you forgeting that _I_ am _human_! My _parents_ are _human_! And my _friends_ are _human_!" He shouted.

"Your Kur! Your more cryptid than human!" That made the whole room still and everything silent.

Time seemed to freeze for Zak until he heard Wadi asked, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Rani Nagi sped over to Wadi but Zak stood up and placed himself between his friend spitting on the ground where the Naga was about to come.

"Dont. Touch. Her." He wished he had to Claw, facing an about eight to ten feet tall snake lady wasn't really a good idea. Though it worked and she backed away a few feet. Zak relaxed and turned to Wadi and Ulraj sitting down and crossing his legs. "Its a long story."

"Well by the looks of it I dont think we're going anywhere." Ulraj remarked making Zak sigh.

"Fine," He began to explain everything to them with a few ignored side comments from Rani Nagi, when he was done they stared at him wide eyed wiht a hint of fear. Zak got up and walked over to his Claw grabbing it from and walked back over to his friends for now and family. He cut all the the ropes that bind them and then walked over to Fiskerton's side getting another pat on the back for today. He could hear Rani Nagi laughing.

"Don't you see? Humans are untrustable." She hissed.

"No! Zak?" He heared Wadi say.

Zak grunted his response and looked back at them. He was tackled to the ground by a his friends in a warm hug which surprised him.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" They asked.

"I thought you were going to be arfraid of me." He admitted still surprised.

"You have to know us better then that." Ulraj contered pointing at him.

Zak brushed him aside seeing Rani Nagi trying to attack him with one of her four arms. He dodged her attack. Fisk climbed on her head punching her, she called for reinforcements. "I think its time to run!" Zak motioned everyone to follow him and they raced outside passing the gaurds. He used his Kur powers to ask a cryptid which direction he came through, it motioned to a tunnel near them and they raced into the black tunnel. They tried to reach the surface and Zak let them go first when a Naga grabbed his ankle. "Go!" He shouted and kicked the Naga and followed them out and into the forest where the started with.

"We need to close this hole." Doc stated as he walked over to a boulder grabbing it on the bottom and flipping it over the entrance.

"They must have millions of those things!" Zak complained and put his Claw on his belt. "I'm sorry I caused this."

"Zak it isn't your fault." Drew comforted and Zak looked around for the airship only to see it floating about a little ways away.

"I'm sorry it wasn't a very good birthday as you wished for it to be." Wadi said and Ulraj nodded.

Zak smiled at them and shrugged, "Eh. As normal as days get around here. But keeping you two as my friends, that makes a great birthday." He got hugged for that.

"Well. Now I think its time to bring you two back home. Wadi I think your father is already worried and Ulraj you have a Kingdom to run." Zak's mom said as they all headed back to the airship. Zak suddenly thought of Neveah and sighed wihtout causing any attention. She would have loved to be here on his birthday. . . .

* * *

_Aw! Sad yet happy ending! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried real hard to make it back to its SPECTACULAR wonder. Thank you all for reading. :D Next chapter will have more of reading inside a book while reading the FanFiction type. But thats the whole point! :)_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Zak: Hey everyone!**_

**_Me: Hiya!_**

**_Zak: Today this would reveal more about this FanFiction._**

**_Me: Well to him but I don't know about all of you._**

**_Zak: Have._**

**_Me: Fun!_**

**_Everyone: READING!! *Smiles*_**

_**!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Zak?" Drew caught her son's attention.

"Yeah?" He asked yawning.

"Have you read anything in that book yet?"

"No. Why?" Zak scratched the back of his head.

"I think you should read it today. Maybe it will give a clue on why Argost kidnapped Neveah." At the sound of her name Zak was speeding down the hall into his room. And grabbing the book and his blue iPod Nano and going into the living room without turning on the TV and crashing onto the couch. He plugged his headphones into his iPod. He got it from his parents three days ago on his birthday after the whole Naga mess. He clicked on 'Music', went to his playlist and clicked on the first song 'The Call' by Regina Spektor. The song played which he knew it would automatically go to the next song when it was done. He grabbed the book and looked it over. The cover was a deep brown and it was tattered yet still stable with a few burn marks, it had a title that said 'Nine Collection', it rang a bell, that was in a shinning gold. He looked at the side where the pages were, a couple more burn marks, but also some pages were in different colors. He flipped open the book to the page with writing that wasn't an introduction.

_If you are one of wisdom and kindness don't let this book you are reading fall into the hands of one so dark and evil._

_- Queen Keuko Namina, First in Command of the Eight Holy Souls, and Second of the Nine Collection_

_CHAPTER ONE_

_There was a time of war and destruction, then peace and harmony, until another catastrophe strikes and than another war occurs. But on one night one who could change that was born. The one that was known as a Demon God but also a God of good . . . many have known him as Kur. I was the third being he met after he was born and we grew into friends. His father was Canrost Cestol, and his mother was Rosela Sakura. None of them knew their son was Kur, no one did. But one day his power went out of control and it was revealed. But what was the day that it did? It was when his mother died . . . protecting him . . . from his father. . . . Shocking isn't it? Well in these times of war we have heard similier tales. All of them were true. On that day Kur chased his father away wiht his powers and we buried his mother's corpse having an honourable funeral. In the morning Kur's father did not return and we made a pact to never turn against each other. Thats how the Nine Collection began._

_One: Kur, a male golden furred wolf with green eyes._

_Two: Keuko, light brown female feline with red eyes._

_Three: Crystal, silver furred and blind fox with six tails, sister of Darkla._

_Four: Darkla, black furred red eyed fox with two tail, brother of Crystal._

_Five: Nyuk, giant grey bat with pale red eyes._

_Six: Tokira, tan furred and pink eared fennec fox, quite small._

_Seven: Skylaar, amber eyed fire colored pheonix._

_Eight: Makano, white wolf with teel eyes._

_Nine: Metka, brown and grey patched bear with hazel eyes._

_This is the Nine Collection. Strongest of all, fiercest of all, kindest of all, caring of all, brave of all. . . . They were all of Kur's most trusted friends and his royal gaurds._

_CHAPTER TWO_

The music on Zak's iPod went to the next song, "I Walk On Water" by Basshunter. He paused it when his dad walked in wiht his mom.

"Hey kiddo. So hows it going?" His mom asked.

"Pretty good." He said and looked at them form the book, "What are we gonna do today?"

Drew thought for a momment, "Nothing today. You can read. Have you found anyhting that will help with Neveah?"

"I have an idea but I doubt Argost knew about this."

"What is it?" She walked over to him.

"The Nine Collection."

"Whats that?"

"Kur's most trusted friends and royal garuds. I haven't read all of it yet so I think theres more ahead." Zak's mom patted him on the head.

"Great work Zak. Your getting educated and learning about yourself, well past self I should say." The 13 year old kid smiled up at her and Doc approached them.

"A book is going to help us help your friend?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Ugh, science believers.

"Yeah, sure is. Do you want me to tell you what happened to Doyle when he refused to read?" Zak said remembering when they were in Alexandria's library and Doyle didn't want to read so a book case with hundreds of books toppled on to him. He snickered at the memory.

"No. I do not want to hear it. Its another one of Doyle's crazed adventures." That made him laugh harder.

Drew stopped her son's laughing, "What do you think was the cause?"

"Either Argost wants a new pet or he wants to gather the Nine Collection together again for somethign big and bad." He said saying it like it was no big deal.

"Who was apart of the Nine Collection?" Drew asked, she sounded urgent.

Zak looked back in the book at the list, "Um . . . Kur, Keuko, Crystal, Darkla, Nyuk, Tokira, Skylaar, Makano, and Metka. Why?"

"What type of cryptid were they?"

"Kur, or should I say I, am a wolf, Keuko would be like a Vampire Beast, Crstal and her brother Darkla are liek Kyuubies kinda, then Nyuk would be a giant bat creature, Tokira would be a Mountain Fennec Fox, Skylaar is a pheonix, Makano is some wolf, and then Metka is a bear. I think I know what your thinking." He explained each one listed.

"Zak just keep reading. Your on that list and I think Neveah was the second one and what did it say you were?" Drew's voice sounded frantic.

"A wolf."

"Dont turn into anything while we're gone." She said and they hurried out.

"Second one?" Zak mumbled to himself then looked at the second on listed. It was Keuko Namina. _You mean there are others that are reincarnations connected to Kur? But how can Neveah morph into the Vampire Beast?_ That questioned stayed in his head and then he thought for a momment. If he was more cryptid then human, and Neveah can turn into a human and Vampire Beast, couldn't he turn into a wolf cryptid? He wanted to try it but his mother's orders stopped him, 'Dont turn into anything while we're gone.' "Aw man!" He pouted and picked up the book clicked the play button on his iPod and continued where he left off.

_CHAPTER TWO_

_The war was started by Kur's father making everyone think he was purely evil and he killed the innocent. Though he would do that Kur stuck to his good side as hard as he could. He was evil but also good. A God with such trouble holding back his powers. A Demon of Hell or Savior of the world he was still the Eight Holy Soul's best friend and founder. Many societies joined him in his quest to destroy his father, the only one standing in between him and everyone's peace. At first Kur's only goal was to make me happy and kill his father but that ambition turned into another goal. For peace to hold out for a time and the death of the traitor Canrost. He knew there was many risk going into war but he took them in. He would die for anyone, even a stranger. He was a kind person but also someone who was corrupted by evil. Thats what confused others most. But one day he killed half of Canrost army called Eternal Cross because of the death of Makano, his dear friend and also mine. His rage went lose which effected his powers, many of the Eternal Cross than feared him when they went into battle. But when a day that there was a strange ape-like creature came. Walking on two legs had strange paws that were possable and had an unseen face. We called them humans. They saw what Kur had down and cealed half of his rage away and warned us that if the ceal was broken Kur would become fully evil and would be the one to ruin the world. We were surprised that the human could speak to us. It didn't look like us, not on fours or with as much physical strength, not even a tail! But we all knew his words were wise and no one went to the place where he had cealed the Rage again._

Zak turned off his iPod and put it on lock when a loud crash came from the window. He curved a tiny bit of the page corner, shut the book, placed it under a pillow and ran to the emergency button only to be dragged away by soem gooing substance.

"Muhahaha!" He heard the crackling laughter that was insane and yet so familier he could tell who it was in a heart beat.

* * *

_Aw! That was a short chapter wasn't it? I'm sorry but now I have to get ready for school. I can't believe I finished it in one day with a cliffy like I intended. I hope you enjoyed it! Next time everyone! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Me: Hey all!_**

**_Zak: Yeah hi!_**

**_Me: Zak say it wierdly._**

**_Zak: Why!?_**

**_Me: For me? *Does puppy eyes*_**

**_Zak: No._**

**_Me: Why!?_**

**_Zak: Because I dont want to. I mean look what your writing! Its creepy and feels wierd, well for me._**

**_Me: Deal with it! *Pouts, Cries and Runs Away*_**

**_Zak: *Chases after me* Oh C'mon!_**

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**_An Unleashing Collection_**

**_Chapter 11_**

The red lights of the emergency alarm flared because of the broken window Argost and Munya had entered from. Zak was being dragged across the floor by Munya's gooey webs. He knew his parents would come soon, including his siblings. The air from outside was sucking everything inside trying to urge it all to fall out, including Zak which didn't help his predicament. Munya pulled him up by his wrist and he squirmed kicking at his stomach and trying to pry his bold pinkish hand off his wrist.

"Let me go!" He snarled.

"Little Saturday, dont struggle, that only makes it harder for you when we get to Wierd World." Argost cackled but Zak kept kicking at Munya.

"What'd you do to Neveah?" Zak asked.

"Well thats somethign to find out later, isn't it?"

Zak kicked Munya's gut as hard as he could and jumped back three feet. Argost ran after him and swiped his claw like hand, Zak dodged. He brung out the Claw and hit Argost in the face with the Hand of Tsul'Kalu and he smirked.

"Argh! Munya!" Argost yelled holding his damaged mask-face.

Zak jumped up and swung to the otherside of the room with the help of his Claw. He unleashed the cable and swung it around Munya's legs bring it back and macking the pinkish being topple over on the carpet. Munya turned his face toward Zak and spat strings of web at him Zak dodged half of it only to be caught by the end making him plastered to the wall to stare at both of his arch enemies.

"Zak!" His mother called but she sounded a little distant.

He looked to the direction of the door, still closed. _Damn it._ He thought irratedly as Argost approached him. His chalky white hands cupped his chin.

"To think it wasn't much of a struggle, you haven't gained morph yet." He sound disappointed.

"Morph?" Zak cocked his eyebrow then, again, remembered his mom's words--_'Dont turn into anything while we're gone.'_--he started to think about the book and how it said Kur was a wolf. . . . He concentrated on the picture of the wolf from his vision when they found the field. Zak's body started trembling and Argost backed away slowly. He bagan to grow black fur on his body with his ears disappearing and growing two more on his head, pointed and also black. His nose and mouth began to grow into a snout and his teeth grew pointed and longer, also growing a few more teeth, his tongue becoming like a wolf's. His hands and arms turned into forearms while his legs and feet turned into furry hind legs. Sooner then his change Zak's body turned into a wolf's but stronger and better built then other wolves. With his unsheathable claws he cut loose Munya's webs that binded him to the wall and jumped down onto the floor and yelped as he slipped. He'd have to get used this form. He got up on all fours and began to walk up to Argost and snarled showing his bright white, sharply pointed, deadly teeth. His whole body was black but white star shaped on his forehead above his eyes. A loud growl boiled up from his chest but it wasn't threatening, it was more like laughter. And he smiled reaching his mind to Argost's with his eyes glowing orange.

_Can't morph? I think I can handle this. What about you?_ A mischevious glint came to Zak's eyes and he cut the connection and ran up to them wiht speed faster then a normal wolf's.

Argost ducked when Zak jumped at him and Munya tried to catch his feet but he turned sharply and tackled the big spider human. Munya cried out in surprise and swiped his hand at Zak. He bit onto his arm. Munya waved his arm around trying to get Zak to get off. Argost brang somehting out of his shark tooth coat. Man how much he hated that coat. And threw whatever he had at Zak. Mongolian death worm venom sprayed onto his fur and seeped onto his skin. Zak yepled and let go of Munya and rubbed his back on the carpet trying to get the venom off.

"Even if you have gained the power to morph your still a 13-year-old teen." Argost remarked.

Zak snapped his powerful jaws at him and licked his wounds. He turned back to Argost and Munya standing on the defencesive. A loud noise hit Zak's sensitive ears and the door he last heard his parents from burst open. There came in his mom, Drew, his dad, Doc, and his brothers, Fiskerton and Komodo. He flatened his ears to his head and looked at them. They gaped when they saw Zak and Fiskerton started questioning fast in surprise. Zak just grinned at them giving them a look that always said 'What? Like I would want to miss an awesome adventure.' He laughed softly and Argost yelled out in frustration. He tackled Zak to the ground and they continued to roll around trying to get the other to give up. Zak opened his jaws around Argost wrist and snapped them shut. He dragged Argost off him and threw the chalky white man at Munya who was fighting his family. Luckily they were by the window. The two arch enemies collided and fell back into their airship flying away back to Wierd World. Zak watched for a minute and then the memory of the book came to his mind and he ran over to where he last put it. The couch was heavy enough not to be moved much of three inches so the book was still there. He turned back into his human form, cringing at the pain of the mongolian death worm venom, but his clothes were still there but four holes from the venom to show his turned up skin. He picked up the book and walked over to his parents handing it to them.

"How did you turn into a wolf?" Doc asked disbelievingly.

Zak shrugged. "Concentration dad. Concentration. I focused on the image of a wolf in my head and there, I was one." He explained simply.

Drew took the book and then motioned for all of them to follow her. "We have to get all of these cryptid humans. Argost must be after them and he possibly knows who all of them are. Zak?"

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"What was the next one on the list after the Vampire Beast?" She handed him the book.

Zak looked inside and read done the list to the third one. "Crystal, a fox with six tails, shes also the sister to Darkla which means if we find her we can also find her brother. Two birds with one stone." He snickered at the qoute.

They headed to the control room and strapped in searching the cryptid data base for any signs of a six tailed fox.

* * *

It had been three days now that Neveah had been chained in a cell. She still refused to drink human blood but was lucky that a shadowed figure always tossed some deer meat in her prison and she would eat that, small drops of its blood were always still left on it. She was grateful but the shadowed figure never came in the cell and never let her out. Always her blue eyes pleaded her to unlock the door but it only walked away. It never talked, never even made a noise. The door creaked open at where the shadowed figure would always come from but then it instantly shut after the door on the other side of the hall opened. Furious cursing and vicious grunts came from the direction and the person Neveah never wanted to see came. V.V. Argost. His wrist was bandadged as well as Munya's right arm. He smiled evilly at her but she only laughed after seeing their injuries. He frowned and Neveah shut her mouth.

"Well what happened to you Chalky?" Neveah taunted with a smirk flipping her black tanned streaked hair from her face.

"Your little friend learned a new trick." Argost spat.

Neveah thought to herself, _Note to self, once you escape and get back to Zak thank him for injuring Argost._ She smiled, "What did he learn?"

"To turn into a cryptid and back to a human." Argst began to walk away.

Neveah gasped. But then shut her mouth and sighed. Zak was Kur. But she was still worried about him. He was reckless, curious all the time, and always adventurous even with that huge scar. She sighed again, "That idiot. But . . . that idiots my friend." She could heard the door Argost came from shut and the one on the other side of the hall and the shadowed figure walked up to her and tossed her some deer meat. Neveah caught it in her mouth with a jerk and put it on her knees as she pulled them up.

"I begin to worry for Kur. . . ." The shadowed figure said in a whisper.

Neveah's head shot stright up and stared at the shadowed figure. It finally spoke. Or should she say that _she_ spoke. Her voice was cracked and old also had a ring to it as it echoed against the stone walls.

"Y-you spoke . . . to me." Neveah said startled and the shadowed figure nodded.

"Yes, I did."

"Well why now? Who are you?"

"I wanted to speak with you. And I will tell you my name in due time. But for now we have to worry about your health and your friend the King." She raised her finger and pointed at the deer meat.

Neveah bent down and took a bite off of it and swallowed after chewing. "Why do you never release me from here so I can escape?"

"I am forbidden to." She seemed saddened by that.

"Well what does Argost want with me? Besides me being able to turn into a cryptid." Neveah cocked an eyebrow at her but continued eating.

"You are one of the Nine Collection. Thats what he wants."

"Well," she swallowed. "whats that?"

"Kur's dearest friends and royal guards."

"Well why does he want them? Doesn't he just want Zak?"

"He has a plan but I cannot tell you. I am, once again, forbidden too."

Neveah sighed and finished the deer meat. "Why hasn't Zak and the others try and rescue me?" She was saddened to why they wouldn't.

"They are busy trying to foil Argost plan even though they do not know what he is planning they want to get the rest of the Nine Collection. After they do they'll come back for you. You can be sure of that just believe in Kur."

"I believe in Zak. I just dont know what that freaks going to do to me while they try to get the rest of 'em." Neveah said looking down with lidded eyes. The shadowed figure turned and walked back to the door she entered from. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye dear one." With that she closed the door behind her and everything was pitch black dark again.

With Neveah's cryptid skills she could see perfectly as a rat scurried across the room only to be swalled up by a cryptid in another cell.

* * *

The Saturday's ship hovered over the mountained forest of Mexico where held the underwater caves left by ancient time tribes that used to live there in temples. They searched for one of the openings that held water. It was bright and sunny and one day after they now learned Zak could turn into a cryptid wolf. And now they were searching for the six tailed fox and her brother.

* * *

_Aw! Bad ending but at least its done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

* * *

**_Japanese Translation:_**

**_Nii-san = Brother_**

**_Okaa-san = Mother_**

**_Otou-san = Someone else's father_**

**_Chichi-kun = Father_**

**_Onee-chan = Sister_**

**_Gaijin = Stranger_**

* * *

**_An Unleashing Collection_**

**_Chapter 12_**

Zak was slowly brought down to the hole and he landed at the edge. He was wearing a diving suit, though more advanced then modern day ones also it was orange and it din't have those flipper things, and he had a comunicating devise in his ear.

**"Zak?" **The 13-year-old heard his mom's voice from the comunicator.

"Yeah?" He replied.

**"Are you ready to go down?"** She asked.

"Well whats the danger down there?" He scoffed. He looked down to see the water.

It was crystal blue but also clear. Zak could see fish swimming around, no sharks, no sting rays, no giant crabs, he saw some stilagmites and stilagtites and also some colems, some bushy green stuff latching on to the bottom floor and on to the sides of some colems.

**"Zak there are many dangers down there. There are small spaces where it can be hard to get through. There could be a chance that your suit will rip if you squize through one."**

"I'll be fine mom." The white and black haired teen replied and then grabbed onto the rope jumping down into the water. The water covered him and all that surrounded him was few fish, seweed, colems, stalagmites, stalagtites, and such. He began to swim around, swerving at corners, ducking under low hanging rocks, passing by fish, and looking at wierd creatures that lived underwater for many centuries. Zak looked around and spotted something in the distance, it seemed to sprakle and have many tails. Wait! Tails! He raced over to the hole only to see the figure now gone. He sighed.

**"Zak? What happened?"** Drew asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something." He replied beginning to squize inside the hole.

**"Well just be careful. Watch out for those holes too."** She warned.

"Wait! Holes?" Zak pushed himself backward but got stuck. _Crap!_ He thought as he wrestled trying to get out of the tightening sides of stone. It seemed to grow smaller and smaller the longer he tried to get free. He heard a crack and then a rip. He gasped when water entered his helmet. He pulled forward trying to get out of the hole. He made it but the sharp stone teared his helmet off of him. He dug his headphone away from his ear since it was an electracle object and held his breath. He knew that he wouldn't last long so he just swam ahead. Couple minutes later his lungs groaned for air and Zak was losing his will to keep his mouth shut. He was just swaying there in the water enveloped habitat. He could see the light of the sun from some openings on the top of the roof but it wasn't big enough for him to even stick his head in maybe even his nose. Or maybe he was just drifting away from it to the bottom. Wether or not he did not know. Something approached him at a fast speed. He couldn't see what it was. Only that is was small, furry, but also feathery. It also another being behind it as well as furry but this time leathery. Its colors were smeared in black, red, sapphire blue, dark blue, with a tint of brown. Zak's lungs coulnd't take it any longer and his mouth opened making him choke in the water and bubbles to fly up to the surface of the water. He coughed but helplessly. The figures went faster and the last thing Zak could see was light blue caring eyes staring at him and something cold touching his nose. Then everything went black.

* * *

Zak eyes fluttered open and he gasped while lifting his upper body up only to come into cantact with hard rock. He rubbed his head muttering to himself of the pain.

"Hey! Your awake!" A blue head appeared from an opening.

He looked at it closely and found out that it was like the head of a fox with sapphire blue eyes with the look of twinkling stars in them. Black fur with six tails that had the same pattern as with a blue tip with two more blue stripes and then the final a brown one. Her paws were dark blue and she had brown tipped ears.

"Nii-san! The gaijins is awake!"

_'Nii-san'? _A black head plopped through the opening while the other exited. This one looked male. He had red eyes with red tipped ears and two tails that were red tipped and red paws and had one streak of red on his muzzle. He looked calm and his eyes seemed half way closed like they had been like that for a long time. Though he didn't look tired at all. He smiled, dispite his appearance he seemed friendly.

"Yo!" He said and then walked away.

Zak crawled out of the the opening and then looked around. They were in a cave but it was only big enough for four 13-year-olds as much as Zak could guess. He looked at both of the two fox creatures then finally had seen what was sprouting from their backs. The black one with blue had angel like wings, white feathers that looked as soft as clouds but as powerful has an eagles. The black one with red had frightening dragon/bat-like wings, leathery webbings and a red base with black fingers.

"Um. . . ." Zak said as he gaped.

"What is it gaijin?" Said the black and red one.

"I was going to ask if you would tell me why you have wings but I'd rather know your names first."

"Oh. Well I'm Aaron." Said the black and red one know known as Aaron.

"And I'm Kaylee!" Said the black and blue one cheerfully. "Now."

The red and black one joined with her. "You."

"Have."

"To."

"Tell."

"Us."

"Your."

"Name."

"Gaijin."

To Zak it was like a full sentence rather then different cryptids saying it. "I-I'm Zak. Mind if I ask another question?"

"Hmm?" Grunted Aaron as Kaylee sat down beside Aaron, "Shoot."

"Well four questions accually?"

"Go on." Aaron stared at him.

"Can you turn into human form? Why are you living in a cave alone together? Are you two twins or just brother and sister? How old are you both?" Zak asked and Aaron answered the first one simply.

"Yes, in fact we can, we just do not wish to right now."

Kaylee answered the next one solemnly, "Our parents were killed in the night and since others feared us we were chased out of our village and so we came to this cave and hunted around. We have stayed here for four years."

Aaron answered the next, "We are nii-san and onee-chan but not twins." Zak raised up his hand and Aaron roughly said, "We are part japanese so it is hard to prounounce some words, mostly ones that include family members, thats mostly all. Onne-chan means sister as nii-san means brother." He struggled with the english meanings and Zak put his hand down.

Kaylee did the last question, "I am nine and my brother is eight. Now its time for our questions. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

Aaron spoke up, "Where is your family? Are they dead too?"

"No their not dead but they must be worried sick about me."

Kaylee's turn, "Why were you in the river tunnel?"

"Searching for, should I say, the Nine Collection members. It was said that you two are two of the nine members."

Aaron sighed, "Our parents told us about how we were part of something called a 'Nine Colection' but didn't tell us anything else."

"Then I guess I can tell you and maybe show you who I really am. But we not show me your human forms first?" Zak suggested.

"Alright!" Kaylee hopped to her feet and Aaron lazily got up.

The fox cryptid began to morph into a girl about up to his shoulder. She had black hair with a blue tint. She was wearing a blue shirt that said 'PEACE' on it and then she had normal half-jeans half normal pants that were white also she had black shoes. Aaron turned into a boy about the same size but he had a tooth pick in his mouth with a red shirt with black sleeves that were only down to his shoulder. He had his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans, not to shaggy, not to tight. He had black hair as well but it covered half of his left red eye and it had the ens of each strane were lightish red. He had white shoes.

"Whoa, cool." Zak smiled and then high-fived Aaron.

"Yep." He responded then sat down again with his legs crossed, Kaylee did the same.

Zak smiled like an idiot and scratched the back of his head. "Guess I have to tell you then. I'm Kur." He said flatly. They both blinked and yawned.

"Who dat?" Aaron asked placing his lazy eyes on Zak.

"Its a ancient evil sumerian cryptid who can control cryptids to do his whim . . . I mean my whim. Hahaha!" Zak laughed.

Aaron jumped in front of his sister protectively and growled.

Zak stared at him harmlessly then said simply, easing the mood down from its tension, "I'm not evil and I wont control either one of you. Whats the whole point if I want to be good?" Aaron eased off and then sat back down calmly.

"So," Kaylee asked, "What were you looking for us for?"

"I wanted you to join my family. Theres this evil mad man named V.V. Argost trying to capture all of the Nine Collection for something evil, well duh, but he already has one and shes a real good friend to me too. We're planning to rescue her but we need to get everyone of the Nine Collection before Argost does. Will you?"

"You just want us to join your family? Just like that? I think we'd have to meet them first." Aaron scoffed.

"Well then we'd have to go look for them." Zak said plainly.

"Fine." Aaron grunted then got up and put his hands in his pockets. "Alright. Lets go." He began to walk toward the exit that Zak had never noticed and exited the cave. Zak and Kaylee follwed him.

* * *

_Aw! Very short chapter! I'm sorry I took so long, I had a lot to do this week. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please Review! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Me: Hey hey! Whats up?_**

**_Zak: Nothing._**

**_Me: What are you talking about? The sky is above you, isn't it?_**

**_Zak: *Crosses arms and grumbles to himself* Wierd. . . ._**

**_Me: Hey! *Lightly smacks Zak in the back of the head* I had a ruff day on the 11th don't call me wierd!_**

**_Zak: *Rubs the back of his head* Alright! Alright! So whats going to happen in AUC?_**

**_Me: Your in the story you already know._**

**_Zak: No I don't, you always keep--_**

**_Me: Now we shall start the chapter! *Smiles*_**

**_Zak: But--!_**

**_Me: *Shuts him up*_**

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**_An Unleshing Collection_**

**_Chapter 13_**

The orange hovering airship was floating in the sky. The rope was being dragged up with Zak hanging on it. Kaylee and Aaron were in their cryptid forms flying up to the entrance of the airship. They landed gracefully by Zak's side when he got to the airship. The 13-year-old's parents shut the hatch up and then walked over to them. Kaylee and Aaron turned into their human forms as Zak got up from the ground. His parents stared at the two youths looking confused.

"Uh. . . ? Do we want to know? Or is it--?" Doc began.

Zak interrupted, "This is Aaron and Kaylee. Their brother and sister and also part of the Nine Collection." He motioned to them.

"Alright. Well," Drew walked up to them and stuck out both of her hands. "Its nice to meet both of you." She smiled at them.

Kaylee smiled back ahppily and eagerly shook Zak's mother's hand, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Kaylee!" Her utterly silent and catious brother nodded to her but smiled cheerfully. Kaylee elbowed him and grumbling he shook the white haired women's hand. "Hey. I'm Aaron." He managed to say.

Doc went over to them as well and Drew back up for him to inrtoduce himself, "My name's Solomon but please call me Doc." He stuck out his hand and both of them shook it smiling.

"So," Drew spoke up, "How old are you both?"

Kaylee pointed at her brother, "Nii-san is eight and I am nine."

Doc looked confused, "'Nii-san'? I thought his name was Aaron." Zak snickered and Aaron made a 'Hmph' sound. Drew giggled then translated.

"Nii-san means brother in Japanese. So that means you two are Japanese, right?"

"Part." Aaron answered.

"Oh."

Kaylee turned to her brother and then whispered in his ear, he grunted when she was done but gave a smile. Kaylee smiled back then turned to Zak. "Your family seems to be real fun! We'll stay as long as we can, living by ourselves has gotten a bit dangerous."

Zak grinned and then got tackled to the ground by both of them in a hug as both of them yelled out.

"Thank you, Nii-san!"

Zak laughed and then muttered, "Your welcome you two." They all got off and Zak dusted himself up and Aaron got back to his normal state and put his hands in his pockets. A growl came from the distance and Komodo appeared with Fiskerton running beside him.

"//Zak!\\" They both said simultaneously and he got tackled in another hug. Fiskerton picked up from the floor and hugged him tighter. The seven foot tall lumerian put him down and then Komodo licked his face. Zak laughed and then greeted them. "Hey guys! Its nice to see you again too!" He pet Komodo on the head and gave Fiskerton a pat as well.

"Alright you three, or should I say five, its 10:00. Your an hour late for your bedtime Zak." Drew said and at that moment the three members of the Nine Collection yawned.

"Yeah, your right, I'm tired. But where are Kaylee and Aaron going to sleep?" Zak asked his eyes half lidded.

"We had tried to make room for everyone so we'll show them just go to your room and sleep." Doc said as he began to pick up the two youths as they fell into a dream state. "I bet it was their bedtime too."

Zak smiled and then began to walk out of the room, Fiskerton stayed with his mom and dad, Komodo followed him. "Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight." All three said.

* * *

_"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the risin' odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . ._

* * *

**(In The Dream Of The Two People):**

_"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet. . . ."_

_  
A lush green meadow with colorful bright flowers. It filled arcers and arcers of land. Some grass wasn't long as the one Neveah was in, there was also hills and Sakura blossom trees. The ones with light pink, soft leaves. The wind blew her black tan-streaked hair from her face. She smiled. Neveah was wearing her plain simple outfit she wore when Argost took her away. The 13-year-old sighed and began to walk through the meadow, her arms laid back letting the wind take them and her eyes closed. She walked gracefully and peacefully, in this world she was free. Free from Argost. Free from the interagations. Free from the every-lasting cold. Free from the chains, and the cramped celler. Free from eating just deer meat. Free from the torture of loneliness. . . . No, she was still lonely. Neveah was in her own world . . . but no one could spend the freedom with her. . . . A tear rolled down her cheek from her painful sorrow. She never opened her eyes as she sat down in the middle of the field and sobbed. She couldn't hear anything but her heartbeat and her sobs. They were like drums pounding by her ears._

_Never did she know someone was approaching her. . . ._

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like fire  
In my blood. . . ."_

_He had black hair with a white star, with black eyes filled with care and happiness. Thats when she noticed him. Though she didn't look up until he crouched down in front of her. He face was tear tracked and her eyes were filled with relief but also a great saddness. He smiled at her and reached his hand to her face and wiped the tears away._

_"Don't cry." He said. Zak said. Neveah smiled at him and all the saddness went away only to be filled with joy, she hugged him and he hugged back. She cried again, but with tears of happiness. Zak cried to, meeting his friend again made him fill full again. "I'm here."_

_"Thank you. I'm so glad your alright." She stood up and he did as well, they wiped their tears away. Neveah lifted up his shirt to see that the scar was healed except for only half and inch left of it. She sighed in relief and then fixed his shirt back where it was. The black tan-streaked haired girl turned around and began to head to a hill with short grass and a couple of Sakura blossom trees. "How did you get here? Or am I just dreaming of you?"_

_Zak laughed, "I don't know. I just fell asleep and somehow I was here, then I found you."_

_Neveah looked over her shoulder, "Is what Argost said true? That your not going to rescue me until all of the Nine Collection is safe in your family's care?"_

_"Yeah, we only got three members right now, including me." The black and white haired boy smiled at her. She smiled back and headed to the hill._

_The Vampire Beast sat down on the hill and laid down, Zak laid down beside her only a foot away. "So? What about morphing? Have you succeeded in that?"_

_"Yep! Its so much fun! Though I did get in trouble for doing it because my parents told me not to. Though I was defending myself from Argost and Munya."_

_Neveah laughed cheerfully and gave him a high-five, "Thank you for that! I had such a laugh seeing those two injured!"_

_Zak snickered but looked up at the sky. "What does Argost do to you?"_

_"Nothing really. Just at some days tortures me, trys to make me drink human blood, interigates me, irrates me. But all the time he keeps me in the same dungeon everytime, I wonder if he just doesn't want me to search around his little pixie playhouse."_

_Zak shivered at what she said but laugh at her remark. After that they were both silent and staring at the sky. It was big, and blue, no clouds floating by so they couldn't do sky searching. They turned their heads to each other. They brang their hands to their heads and reached for each other. Just as their hands were about to touch. . . ._

_A loud screeching sound tore from around them and everything began to fall to pieces in a shatter like fragile glass. It raked at their ears but the couldn't move. The surroundings broke shattered and they were left in darkness. A vortex came from both of their sides. Zak's to the right and Neveah's to the left. It began to suck them in. They stretched their hands to each other again. But they couldn't reach each other in time. The both yelled out to the other._

_"Goodbye!"_

_They were both sucked into their own vortexes._

_"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life. . . ."_

* * *

Zak woke with a start, tears rolling down his cheeks. Komodo was still asleep but Kaylee and Aaron were at his side. Zak whispered to them, "What are you doing here? Go back to sleep."

"But Nii-san we were concerned about you." Aaron whispered back.

"Yeah. We could sense that you were having a painful dream." Kaylee pointed out to the tears rolling down his face.

Zak rested his head back on the pillow but lifted it back up and got out of bed without waking up Komodo. He walked to the sliding door ushering the two youths with him and walked out. The door closed and they began to walk to the living room, thats where they said they were set to sleep by his mom and dad. They climbed in the purple couch and laid their heads on the pillows Zak tucked them both in and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sure your alright, Nii-san?" Aaron asked concerned for him.

Zak smiled, "I'm fine. Now go to sleep, both of you." And with that they closed their eyes and Zak walked away. He went over to the kitchen and turned on a small light so he wouldn't wake the two up. He looked at the microwave clock.

_6:00 AM_

The 13-year-old sighed and then moved one curtain aside a bit, the bright sun rays blasted through the window and he shut the curtain now fully awake. He blinked once . . . twice . . . thrice. . . . He walked over to the fridge and opened it up grabbing some milk. He then got some cereal and a bowl and made his breakfast as quiet as he could. He wasn't the coffee in the morning kind of person, maybe when he was older, but to him coffee just didn't taste right. Zak heard a growling noise by his leg and looked down. There was Komodo. Then a huff by the door he looked there as well. It was his mom, Drew.

"I never really thought you were a morning person." She advised when Zak finished his breakfast and put it in the sink.

"Shh. Their still asleep. They woke me up." Zak whispered to her and pointed at the living room where the two youths slept. Drew smiled and ruffled Zak's white star then got herself some coffee. Zak walked out of the kitchen with Komodo to his bedroom, he knew today they would have to search for another member of Kur's - his - royal and personal gaurd. Zak grabbed the book off the bed side counter than headed to the control room. There he met up with Fiskerton, his dad, and also his mom again. Drew was giving Doc some coffee when they spotted Zak coming to them. He looked inside the book when his dad brought up the world map and also the list of all the worlds cryptids.

"_Five: Nyuk, giant grey bat with pale red eyes._"

Zak said it out loud and Doc nodded. Drew sat in the other seat and looked into the cryptipedia looking for a giant bat and his father looked through the sightings around the world. Zak helped his dad by using his cryptid powers. They worked on and on past hours, when Zak's mom and dad told him to go check up on Kaylee and Aaron it was about _11:00 AM_. Zak nodded and headed off. He found them both trying to pick which cereal they should choose but they were in cryptid form not human. The 13-year-old used his powers so he could comunicate with them.

_What are you two doing?_ Zak asked them both. Kaylee jumped in surprised but Aaron only showed a startled face.

_We're trying to find food. Said Kaylee._

_We haven't seen such delicious food for a long time! All we have been eating were fish, crabs, and seaweed._ Aaron stated.

Zak sighed and turned off his powers then walk over to them, they showed him the ones they wanted and he picked them up and put 'em on the table. He grabbed two bowls and then the milk and made their cereal. The youths turned into human form and began to scarf down their food. The intercom came on when they were done and put their plates in the sink.

**"The three of you please come down to the control room."** Doc said.

Kaylee and Aaron jumped about three feet in the air with surprise but Zak told them it was alright and explained while he led them to the control room. The sliding door opened and Zak could tell that they found something.

"Did you find anything? Whats the location?" Zak asked running up to them. Drew stood up and pointed at a picture of a giant black bat with pale red eyes and red wings.

"Its an Olitiao and it lives in Cameroon, Central Africa and its habitat is by mountain streams." She explained, "We think that this might be the fifth member of teh Nine Collection."

Zak nodded and Kaylee's and Aaron's eyes grew big. "Scary. . . ." Kaylee muttered as Aaron grunted. Zak snickered and then asured them that they wouldn't have to go with him when he went to go find the Olitiao. Doc set the coordinates and Zak made Kaylee and Aaron sit in the second seat as he sat in the other one. Komodo and Fiskerton braced themselves for the jolt. It came and they fell with the laughs of the three of them following. And now they headed to Cameroon, Central Africa.

* * *

"Good morning my dear. How are you today?" Argost's cold voice said.

Neveah spit in his chalky white face smiling mischeviously, "Great now that I did that."

They were in a dark room lighted with pale white crystal but it still didn't make the room light up only spare parts. Neveah's hands were chained together and Munya was holding another end like a leash to keep her from escaping. Around the rest of the room below them was solid stone and around them were stone walls. It was like a wide cave only it held a dark feeling. . . . The feeling of something evil. Something terrible. Something that shouldn't be let loose. Neveah's attention was snapped back to the present as Argost wiped the spit from his face and rubbed it against his shark tooth skin.

"Now, now don't get yourself in more trouble then you already are." The villian turned away from her and walked over to a stone pillar that up rooted from the ground, around it, about five feet away and three feet away from each other, were straps with wrist holders and ankle holders. Munya walked forward was well but to on the the strap and ankle holders in front of the stone pillar. Munya brang her to the ground with a tug and hooked her ankles in the ankle holders then un chained her wrist and put them in the wrist holders. Neveah spit in his face too and he grumbled to himself wiping it off. She smiled mischeviously again but it turned into a frown when Argost opened his (Sarcasm) wonderful, fantastic mouth of his. Munya walked away.

"Vampire Beast do you know what this place is?"

"No, and to the look on your face I'm guessing you wont tell me." She replied sourly.

"Ha ha! Your are right dear child but," He snapped one of his claw-like fingers and the stone pillar split in two and pulled apart. There it spread about six in a half feet from each other and revealed another ankle and wrist holder, but just one. "I can let you think of any gruesome plan I plan to turn up. Goodbye and enjoy your stay in the _Yɛnɛløaɛsaʃiɛnʒe Seaʃaɛmbeɛʁ. . . . Muhahahahahaha!_" Argost laughed dementedly as he exited the cave with Munya at his side and closed the cave wall door thing behind him.

Yeah Neveah wasn't really good with languages and stuff but she thought what he said was french. Now all the light she ever had was the pale white of the crystals glowing in the cave like room. She sighed, now that women couldn't come and feed her deer meat. Or . . . can she? All Neveah could do was hope or she would probally never eat or drink again for a _very_ long time.

* * *

_Phew! That was a lot of work! I tried as best as I could to get this to be a great chapter! To me it was just a filler but I don't know about all of you._

_**Song Belongs To: Frou Frou**_

**_Name: Holding Out For A Hero_**

**_The French thing, yes. I looked up on Wikipedia for the french alphabet and put it all together, I don't think its the accually words but 'ya I tried as hard as I could since I couldn't find the real words and I didn't know anyone who knows French._**

_Hope you enjoyed! Bye!_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Zak: Star is not here today so I will introduce the chapter!**_

**_Drew: Yes, shes mourning with Dylexa._**

**_Fiskerton: //So have fun with the chapter she wrote!\\_**

**_Zak: And here you go! Chapter 14!_**

_**!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!**_

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 14**_

The Saturday's airship airship floated not far away from a small town. They stopped and Doc let down the board walk. All of them besides Fiskerton, who was not pleasant with bats, stayed inside. Zak, Kaylee, and Aaron were racing to the town, his parents gave them permission and thought Zak was responsible enough to watch them until they reached the town. Komodo was right by Zak's feet, he was going slow so the two kids could keep up with him. By the time Zak's parents were out of site they stopped. Zak looked over to them and smiled, the town was still a distance away, they nodded knowing what he was thinking. Aaron and Zak high-fived. Aaron morphed into his cryptid form as well as Kaylee and then Zak. The two youths awed at the site of Zak's cryptid form, it was way taller then theirs and also strong muscled. He laughed, well at what kind of a half panting half coughing sound would make. He wasn't fluffy like dogs or as less furred as wolves but he had enough to let him live and travel easily. Aaron jumped up with Kaylee and they beat their wings soaring up into the sky. Zak used his sight to look to the direction of the town, he could see its outscirts clearly as if he was right next to it. Using his hearing he searched if anyone was watching them while also using his powers. He heard some running and panting and the feeling of utter shock, surprise and fear came to him though he could tell that it was a cryptid . . . also human and older then him. Zak growled but knew he had to watch the two youths so he ran after them heading to the town. There was definitely one of the Nine Collection here. Zak was faster then the two in the sky, possibly because of his stamina and agility so he had to slow down and watch them, Komodo was on his back hanging for dear life, and whenever he growled Zak just snickered.

* * *

After half an hour of running and Komodo getting enough heat in his body since he was cold-blooded they reached the town but not after they turned back into their human forms. After spending that long in animal form he could tell that his sense of alert, smell, hearing, and sight had gotten better. His parents would be here in thirty minutes. Aaron and Kaylee were whispering to each other so silent even Zak couldn't hear!

"What're you two up to?" Zak asked looking at them.

They started snickering and spilt up running in either direction turning into cryptid form. Zak's eyes widened and, since he couldn't let others see that he could do the same thing and that no one saw them morph they would think their just plain cryptids, but now people were showing up and Aaron and Kaylee were frightening them but not intentionaly.

"Ah! Mom and dad are going to kill me!" He groaned, "Komodo you go after Aaron I got Kaylee." They ran off after the two youths. Zak had caught up to the **(1)**Koku and reached out his hands to catch her. Her smashed into a person in front of him and she went under his legs. Kaylee escaped and Zak couldn't go after her. The tall figure of a 15-year-old stood in front of him. "H-hey, sorry about that. I gotta go, see 'ya!" Zak ran to his side and tried to go after Kaylee again but the teen grabbed him by the shirt collar and brang him to his face.

"Your not going anywhere until you tell me what you are." His breathe smelt like fish and wet leaves like from a habitat by a . . . by a stream and also his main smell was of cryptid and human. _Ah ha!_

"Tell me your name, help me catch that creature that I was chasing, tell me what you are after that, and then I will." Zak said and squirmed out of his grip. He raced after Kaylee then, he could hear the 15-year-old sigh and then run after him. The 13-year-old dodged a women with her child and then grabbed the Claw and made it longer and propelled over a cabage cart. The teen behind him jumped/soared over it like nothing. Zak hypothesis was getting more realistic. The 15-year-old, with his long legs, got ahead of Zak and snatched up Kaylee and tripped making Zak trip over him in the process. "Ah!" He gasped and crashed into an apple cart. What the three never knew was that Zak's parents were approaching them with sour expression with Aaron and Komodo with them. Zak looked up with an apple on his head. "Uh . . . h-hey mom, dad, this sin't what it looks like!" He tried to explain himself. The 15-year-old looked at him with pity for the trouble Zak was about to get in. The 15-year-old crawled under the remains of the cart and let go of Kaylee, she changed back to human form than crawled back out with him. She went over and hugged her brother then looked back over to the Saturdays. Zak unhooked the Claw and it went around the 15-year-old's waist. "Your not going anywhere." Zak said. The began to descend from the crowd that was beginning to form. The headed away from the town and, after a good distance away, called Fisk so he could bring the airship. After it came all of them got on and they all sat in the living room.

"Can anyone tell me _what happened_? And who are you?" Doc said in his strict, demanding voice.

"It was our fault Mr. Saturday. We wanted to have some fun." Kaylee said looking guilty.

The 15-year-old leaned over to Zak and whispered to him, "Now I know where you get your demanding voice from." Zak snickered at them remark.

"What're you two whispering about?" Doc asked they pulled away from each other and stopped whispering.

"Nothing dad." Zak said. Doc looked over at the person sitting next to his son.

"Who are you?"

He was wearing a green shirt and brown pants, he had brown shaggy hair that reached to the end of his ears and the front half to his eyes and green eyes that had a tint of red. "My name is Christopher Jackson Smith but please call me CJ. And I'm the Olitao."

"Knew it!" Zak shouted in victory and jumped up.

"Now can you tell who and what you all are?" Zak nodded.

"I'm Zak Saturday. This is my mom Drew Saturday, my dad Solomon "Doc" Saturday, my brother Komodo, my other brother Fiskerton, and then my two friends who are members of the Nine Collection Kaylee and Aaron." Zak introduced everyone then said what they were, "My mom and dad are humans, Fisk and Komodo are cryptids, Kaylee, Aaron, and I are human and cryptid, just like you."

"Wait, wait, wait. If your mom and dad are humans then how are you part cryptid?" CJ asked shaking his hands from side to side.

"Well that's a long story but to put it short," Fiskerton gave CJ a glass of water that he asked earlier for and took a sip while Zak was talking, "I'm Kur."

"PUFFT!" All the water in his mouth came spraying out. "What?!"

Zak pointed at him and looked at him confused, "You know what Kur is?"

"Yeah! It was the whole reason my family was killed!"

Zak stood there, in pure shock, eyes wide then his powers started acting up and he grunted in pain and grabbed his head. "Dah!" His powers began to make that weird, but cool, whistling sound again and he froze encased in a memory.

**_(7 Years Ago):_**

_"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Yelled the 8-year-old CJ. He was wearing an orange shirt and blue shorts. He ran to the living room door but it was closed, he looked at the bottom where it never touched the ground and saw what looked like fire. He ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the fire estinguisher, his parents taught him how to use it, and raced back over to the door and opened it. CJ jumped back when the flames reached out for him but he sprayed those done and entered the room. They only had one phone and no fire alarms and the only phone was in the living so he was possibly burned by now. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on._

_"I warned you. Now where is he!" A boy, about two years younger than him, demanded to his parents, he had something - or someone - standing beside him about his hieght._

_"You'll never take him away you monster!" CJ's mother screamed, she was on the ground, crying while her husband was in her arms . . . dead and bloody. She was also injured and it seemed as if both her ankles were broken._

_"I need him to help me find Kur, this is the only reason. If you want to live, tell me." Then he noticed that the boy was wearing a dark brown cape/coat that covered all his body besides his black shoes and his hair was blac half way down to his waist but the tips of them were white, he couldn't see his face though. '_Kur'. . . ? Whats 'Kur'?_ Little CJ thought but was interrupted when he saw his mother reach over and grabb a pole that was possible from holding up some curtains of the window. . . . Blood spattered on her face and behind the boy and the figure standing beside him. . . . CJ's mother jabbed the pole into his shoulder, aiming for his heart. The boy was unphased by the act and his mother dropped the pole now scared because of this . . . this . . . immortal person! CJ was now scared and what happened next mentally scared him and made him feel revenge boil inside his core. The boy ripped the pole from his shoulder but it made no sound of tearing any flesh except it was still covered in blood. CJ only saw a glimpse of his eyes then, they were black besides some white, and it looked as if fire resided in them or maybe that was just the reflection of the flames. He struck the pole straight through his mother's heart and then ripped it back out, this time there was a sound, and then jabbed it in his father's dead and limp head. __"Enjoy your afterlife because its the only place that will keep me from coming to kill you again." And with that his mother's body fell to the ground and both of the intruders disappeared in a whisp, ball of deadly flame._

_"**MOTHER!! FATHER!! I'll kill you for this! Whoever you are!** **I'll Kill You!**" CJ's screams echoed through the sky and through the town._

* * *

Zak shook his head only to see his mom's face. "Huh? Wha? What happened?" He was on the ground propped up on his momther's knee. He saw CJ on the couch shaking his head too. Zak stood up and walked over to CJ, "I-I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. That was a horrible death for both of them. And I'm also sorrying for bringing the memory back. Did you ever figure out who that was?" He was looking at his feet now.

"Its not your fault. Its his. And no I haven't found out." CJ said, his voice was angry but also solemn.

"Well, theres this guy hes famous, his name's V.V. Argost the host of Weird-"

"Weird World. I know, I've seen the show, a good show but I can tell hes bad news. Why bring him up?"

"Hes really a power hungry maniac trying to catch all the Nine Collection, were gathering every member so he doesn't get them first. . . . He has my friend too but shes also part of the Nine Collection. We won't force you to but can you--"

"Oh! A 'she', huh?" CJ joked, interrupting him.

Zak glared at him but blushed. CJ raised his hands in front of him in defence then Zak continued on, faster this time and still blushing. "We wanted you to come live with us like Kaylee and Aaron so we can foul Argost plans, he'll give us m,y friend back and than we can stop him once and for all with out him succeeding in anything."

CJ thought for a moment, "Alright! I'll live with you all! But I bet its going to get pretty crowded up in here with eight half human half cryptids, so I would like my own room please and another reason is to keep these rascals," He motioned to Kaylee and Aaron who waved smiling innocently, "From bugging me and planning mischeif." He leaned over to Zak and whispered to him, "I'm scared they might operate on my body with knives and forks and so on." This made Zak fall on the floor laughing but he looked over at his parents and they nodded in approval.

"Alright CJ, deal." He stood up and they shook hands. Zak walked away with him so he could show the Olitao which room he would stay at.

* * *

**"Everyone please report to the control room."** Drew's voice sounded from the intercom, **"And Zak bring that book."**

Everyone headed to the control room. It was 10:00 PM. CJ was rubbing his eyes with his fist and the two youths were yawning at the same time while Zak was fully awake and he read the next member out loud.

"_Tokira, tan furred and pink eared fennec fox, quite small._" After that he did yawn. Drew and Doc nodded to each other and looked through the list.

"Wait, why did we have to come?" CJ asked he couldn't believe he got up for no reason.

"Just in case, do you three know anything about a tan furred fennec fox thats a cryptid?" Zak asked, turning to them.

Kaylee and Aaron shook their heads so Zak shooed them away back to bed. CJ spoke up, "Well there is the Mountain Fennec I heard about, their not much common." Drew and Doc looked it up and found it.

"Thanks CJ, you can go back to sleep now. I think I'll go too." Zak said tiredly.

"You should, its another hour past your bedtime." CJ laughed and Zak started running after him down the hall but they than split up and went to their own rooms to bed.

* * *

_**(1). Koku is the species of cryptid that I made up for Aaron and Kaylee.**_

_Perfect! And I got it down in one day! Wow! Yay! :D Well I hope you all enjoyed and if you have any questions please PM me!_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Me: Hey, hey! I'm back and better than ever! Well, kinda, still a little sad and hurt a little, but I'm better!**_

**_Zak: Welcome back!_**

**_Me: Finally a welcome!_**

**_Zak: So what did you think of our opening pa-_**

**_Me: No offense but it wasn't funny, and I didn't like it._**

**_Zak: But--!_**

**_Me: I'm kidding! I liked it! Its fine!_**

**_Zak: Phew. . . ._**

**_Me: Now on to chappy doo~di~taly~doo 15!_**

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**_An Unleashing Collection_**

**_Chapter 15_**

A snowy blast came from the top of the mountains. The Saturdays and friends were all wearing their snow gear and walking up a steep freezing cold mountain. Komodo, Kaylee, and Aaron all stayed inside the airship they said it was too cold for them and they would never be caught dead in that blizard. CJ made a comment which made Zak and Fiskerton laugh which got them into trouble and their punishment . . . to go outside into the blizard and not stay in the airship. Zak followed his parents up the hill and Fiskerton was walking with them, they were ahead of him. CJ was . . . well where ever CJ's go in a blizard. Zak imagined him back at the warm airship drinking a nice hot cup of cocoa.

"Cheapskate." He muttered and then something impacted into Zak's head from behind. Frantically he looked behind him. Nothing. . . . _Weirder._ He thought than continued on walking.

"SMACK!! SPLUSH!!" Two more hit Zak's head. Zak was angry now and whenever he looked back he couldn't see anyone. He thought of something and than secretly brang out the Claw. He waited while the snowball hit him and heard the person try and run, that's when Zak snapped around and whirled the Claw's whire around the person's legs and brang the stranger down to the ground. That's when he relized that it was none other than CJ trying to fool with him. Zak got his revenge already since CJ got a full body white-wash. Za laughed and there was another snowball at the back of CJ's head and ran after his parents, even if he had a MVP he still didn't want to get lost. CJ got up and chased after him, but not used to the snow the Olitiao tripped into the snow again. Zak followed his parents into a glacier cave, done messing with CJ, and looked around at the icy castle.

"Zak." Doc said.

Zak activated his power and scanned through the place. There was Nothing, no human and cryptid, but there was other cryptids in the ice castle. Zak turned off his powers and looked to his father with frantic eyes. "Dad! Theres nothing! Maybe we got the wrong place."

Doc frowned and thought for a moment, "Everyone," He than smiled, "Got any ideas for where a normal fennec fox would be?"

"Well theres the desert but theres so many deserts!" CJ complained.

Doc than said, "Then we're all going to go visit our old friends the Hassi!"

They all began to descend out of the cave but tumbling rocks suddenly rolled down into the tunnel and covered the only exit visable. Tiny pebbles went down most of them. Fiskerton walked up to one of the rocks and tried to lift it. He made no progress. Zak looked over at CJ and smiled mischevious, CJ smiled as well and they morphed into their cryptid forms. CJ had violet wings and big pale red eyes. His wings weere huge! And his body was just a bit smaller then his wings. Zak was his not average sized black wolf with his fluffed up white star on his forehead. They charged at the rocks. CJ tried to pick one up it lifted about an inch but it became to heavy for him and he dropped it. Zak pushed on torward his family but it only moved an inch as well and Zak said to CJ that he couldn't move another one. They turned back to human form and walked over to the rest of them. When Zak's parents brang out their own lights while CJ brang out a light. Even without those Zak could see but his vision was better with the lights. They weren't much though. Zak looked at CJ to see him staring intently at the fire on the lighter. He sighed his pity for him and grabbed the light out of his hand and turned away with one glance at CJ.

"AH!!" The 15-year-old screeched.

Out of shock Zak dropped the lighter and it switched off. Zak turned to CJ and glared at and was about to smack him but saw what Cj was now doing. He was on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around him, he was rocking back and forth muttering to himself, at what Zak thought was "Doesn't look alike, its not him." Puzzled the 13-year-old bent down and grabbed CJ's shoulder, shaking him. CJ gasped and turned to him back in the present. "Um. . . ." Zak stuttered. CJ than explained with a solem look.

"You saw that memory of mine. . . . well just for a second there when you were holding my lighter you kinda of looked like. . . ." CJ stopped himself and stood up. Zak looked up at him wide eyed and got up as well. "That fire, in your eyes, and the flame, and your hair color, and the style of your hair. . . . I'm sorry!"

Even though how much Zak wanted to deny it he couldn't. It was true they both did look alike. But for the white starish on the killer's head it just had three spikes (I forgot to mention that) and then the white tips, it was true that Zak had just a very small amount of white at the tips, and his hair was getting longer every day it right it was almost about to get to his shoulder. He sighed, he just admitted it. "Your right. . . . Sorry. . . ." Zak picked up the light and was going to hand it to Fisk, but double thought about it, and than gave it to CJ again. He couldn't trust Fiskerton with something that involved fire.

Something unseen to them started to giggle. In every direction they turned their lights trying to discover what it was.

"_Ha ha. Come here, come here!_" Zak and CJ heard the voice, it was like it was singing but not singing. The voice echoed around them but it seemed that the rest couldn't hear it.

_"How are you?_

_Are you lonely?_

_Come here! Come here!_

_We'll make you feel homely!"_

It sang now and kept whistling in their ears. CJ wasn't convinced to follow it, possibly because he was older than Zak and understood not to go. On the other side Zak . . . he was mezmirized. It began to sing again.

_"Come, come!_

_You want to see me again, don't you?_

_Follow my voice than!_

_We''ll be together again! Just us two!"_

Now Zak was the only one hearing it. The only person he thought was singing it was Neveah, he couldn't help but turn to where the voice was coming from. CJ was walking over to Zak's parents and Fiskerton. Without being noticed Zak followed the voice.

_"Hurry, hurry!_

_Come here!_

_Hurry, hurry!_

_You'll make me tear!"_

Zak was now enveloped in darkness unaware of where he was going . . . and what would happen to him. . . .

* * *

Its been two hours, CJ and the others walked through the tunnels trying to find another exit, _completely_ unaware that Zak wasn't with them. CJ put the lighter away, not wanted to be reminded of that terrible night. Fiskerton's eyes glew in the dark so those already frightened him of that night as well because of the fire also the fire estinguisher. So many things. The teen shook his head and groaned quietly.

"Look!" Drew shouted and than pointed to something bright.

_Light! Yes! Finally and exit!_ "You see that, Zak! Were finally out of here!" CJ and the others raced out of the exit, CJ turned to look at Zak. No one. His eyes widened in shock. "Zak!" He shouted cupping his mouth, "Where are you!? Zak!?" Everyone turned to him.

"Maybe he got lost in there." Drew said urgently.

Doc checked up his wrist computer-thing-a-ma-bob and looked at something on the map. A red dot blinked making three red waves go out and than disappear. "He's still alive but very far from hear." Doc said and scowled. "And you wouldn't guess where. . . ."

Everyone glared at the picture in there minds, besides CJ he just plained glared, and they all said in unison besides CJ, "_Weird World._"

Doc nodded and called the airship from his wrist thing-a-ma-bob. It came after thirteen minutes and they saw Komodo once the hatch was open and ropes flew down for them but only three. CJ morphed into his cryptid form and flew up to the airship and landed on the floor and turned back to normal. When they were all up on the floor they looked at each other sorrowfully.

"We can't go after him." Drew stated sadly.

CJ yelled, "Why not!?"

"Because we have to find all the members of that collection--"

"Nine Collection,"

"Before Argost's does. We have to do this fast! No more rest! Drew set the corridinates to go to the Hassi, asked them where we can find a very hot mountain in that desert where cryptids leave, CJ go get Aaron and Kaylee, Komodo, Fiskerton your coming with me and help me find that book." And with that everyone went searching.

Drew went to the control and did as she was told, CJ found Aaron and Kaylee in the kitchen scarfing down some cookies and brang them to the control room, and the last three found the book under Zak's pillow after that they went to the control room. CJ, Kaylee, and Aaron since the youths heard the news, grabbed the book and tried to read the list and counted downhow many they already found. Five, they found five, he saw the seven one since they were heading the the sixth now. He struggled to heard the name and description.

"_Seven: Skylaar, amber eyed, fire pheonix._"

"Its a phoenix, we know where that is. We're surprised you guys can read it, we couldn't." Doc stated as they flew over the ocean.

"Probally because we're part of the Nine Collection or just normal humans and cryptids can't read it and special ones can." CJ said and placed the book down, thinking about Zak. A question popped up in CJ's head and he asked it instantly, "Hey! Does Zak have a brother or sister? A sibling besides a cryptid?" Everyone's head turned tworward him but Aaron's and Kaylee's since they were eager to find out as well.

* * *

Zak's eyes slowly opened and he yawned and looked around frantically now understanding where he was. He was chained by his wrists and ankles to what seemed like solid stone like a pole. The way he was changed was like a stretcher back in the midevil days but he wasn't laying down on a wooden plank he was hanging. Someone was on the ground below him a couple feet away, yes he was high up, it seemed to be a girl his age but he couldn't see her face since there was no lights besides the light blue glow of some crystals.

"Zak? Is that you?" Neveah's voice said from down below.

"Yeah. Is that you Neveah?" He looked down at the person below.

"Yeah. So you got stuck here too, huh? Well to make it short this place is cold and sucks."

Zak laughed a bit than a door that was unseen to him opened.

"Oh! Did I interupt your fun, dear children?" V.V. Argost said they both knew that he didn't mean it regretfully.

"Mr. Wacko." Neveah glared at him, Zak could now see her face, it had a few scratches and one bruise but other than that she was fine but he still couldn't see her lower body's condition.

Zak smiled at her remark and would have high-fived her if he wasn't chained up. "What's your game Argost?" He growled showing his teeth, since he was able to morph his canines became more pointed and sharp as well as all his teeth were stronger now.

All the insane creep did was cackle before he replied, "You will see, young Saturday, you will see." And with that he closed the door.

* * *

_Yes! I finished it! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Zak! Guess what?**

**Zak: Yeah?**

**Me: I'm happy!**

**Zak: No big surprise. *Begins to play video games with Fisk***

**Me: But aren't you sad?**

**Zak: *Turns To Me* Why should I be sad?**

**Video Game: GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!**

**Me: Because you lost. *Smiles innnocently***

**Zak: You made me lose! *Starts chasing after Me***

_**!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!**_

**An Unleashing Collection**

**Chapter 16**

CJ stares out the airship window looking out at the clear blue sky and the desert below them. Komodo is beside him staring at the hot desert floor. Their both excited. Their cold blooded, but since CJ is in his human form he can't enjoy the heat. But their also sad that Zak isn't with them but they know they can't go after him.

"Ready, Big Guy?" Thats what Cj calls Komodo. The komodo dragon nodded his head vigurously and they raced to the platform as it was lowered to the ground. Cj grabbed Komodo and turned into his Olitiao form.

"CJ! Komodo! Get back here!" With a frown CJ returned with his friend and turned back into his human form.

Komodo growled in protest and CJ crossed his arms. A young girl, Zak's hieght and age, with a black hood thing a pruple shirt an hot pink almost purple pants with black boots raced up to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saturday!" She yelled to them.

CJ looked at her and she smiled at him and waved. She hugged Komodo and Fisk. Kaylee ran up to the girl and hugged her yelling some strange japanese word as Aaron just put his hands in his pockets. CJ respected him for keeping his cool but he could be a little more open like he was for Zak and him also his big sister. The brown ahired girl, of at least he could tell, walked up to him and they shook hands.

"I'm Wadi." The girl, Wadi, introduced herself.

"Name's CJ." He smiled though he was itching to run off with Big Guy and bath in the sun.

A man than walked up to Zak's parents, he must have been the Hassi leader, he was wearing a dark yellowish coat that was open to see a dark purple shirt he was also wearing a head thing, he had black shoes. They began to discuss why they were all there. Mahoul, that was the guy's name, also he was Wadi's father, and he was the leader of the Hassi. CJ walked up to the Saturdays his eyes begging to go along with Komodo. The couple looked at each other before nodding. They both excitedly scampered off. Fiskerton watched them and shook his head before wimpering quietly. He missed Zak so much. Komodo and CJ, after a short fly in the sky by CJ, stopped by a small lake. They landed on a rock and CJ turned into human form. They sat down and Komodo stretched out and yawned, quickly falling asleep. The shaggy brown haired teen was amazed at how fast he dozed off. The 16-year-old wanted to get a little more sun than just the rock, and also he'd burn his handsif he stayed on it. Nothing could keep him still anyways, besides sleeping. CJ got up and morphed into his Olitiao form an escaped into the sky.

* * *

After about ten minutes of flying CJ had spotted something on the ground. It looked like it was tan yet also a tad pink, also very small. There were other forms the same size and color but without the pink. He scooped in for a closer look. They were Fennec Foxes! But their so figgin' small! CJ suddenly lost his ability to flap his wings and he instantly turned into human form he scrambled in the air for a few seconds before hurtling to the ground. His impact made the sand explode around him creating a small dent in the desert sand. CJ's conciousness was fading, not dying he was just going to sleep. The last thing the Olitiao saw was a small head with dark tan fur and pink pointed bat-like ears.

* * *

The shaggy brown haired teen slowly opened his eyes and jolted up. Beside him was a fire, above him was a pitch black sky with no stars, and below him was a tad bit colder desert sand. He was still in the desert, but he was lost, also by his worsdt fear and most hated thing to look at fire. He srambled away from the fire out of fear and looked away from it not wanting to remember the horrible memory of the evil kid who killed his parents. He backed up farther.

"YIPE!!" Something yelped behind him.

CJ imedately snapped his head behind him only to impact with a bare tan hand. It made a loud slapping sound of skin hitting against skin. CJ's cheek was now bruised, red, and bulged. That was one hard slap! The 16-year-old scowled at what had slapped him when it came into the light. It was a woman! His age, blonde hair with pink streaks, blue eyes with a tint of dark pink, yellow shirt, brown pants, and a black belt (Not a ninja belt -.-). He looked shocked to see someone out in the middle of a desert alone, and alive! The teen glared at CJ and he stopped his scowl. She looked as if he would kill him. He couldn't back up either or else he'd burn himself in the fire.

"Who-who're you?" He stuttered though it sounded a bit wierd with his abused cheek.

"Who are you?" She said, he voice was cold.

"I asked you first." He challenged though the look on her face made him frightened so he named himself anyways. "I'm CJ. Who are you?"

"Leave." She ordered.

"Well thats a wierd na--" CJ was about to make a joke.

"Leave. Now." She ordered again.

CJ made a 'tch' sound and just sat there. The woman gave out an irrataded sigh and plopped onto the sand making some fly up.

"Your a stubborn one." She concluded.

"Ha!" CJ smirked and scrambled further away from the fire but scooted away from the teen. "Can you tell me your name now?"

She looked at him and glared but answered him, "Megan the leader of the Ca'Nochie pack of Mountain Fennec Foxes."

CJ was surprised that she would state everything else besides her name, but that satisfied him. But she said Mountain Fennec Foxes even though she was human! He opened his mouth, "Wait! Can you turn into a cryptid?"

"Yes, why ask?" She was now on defensive.

CJ smiled weakly, wishing Zak was there to support him, and scratched hte back of his head. "Um . . . well . . . theres this guy who's name is, um, V.V. Argost, a wierd freaking maniac dude who is trying to capture people who turn into cryptids. I can also turn into a cryptid, along with my friends besides two of them which are just plain cryptids and another two who are human and my friend's parents. Also that V.V. Argost guy kidnapped him and his girlfriend so their stuck there until we get all the rest of the - what did her call us? - ah! Nine Collection!" Megan looked at him like he was insane, she had cocked one eyebrow and her eyes were widened.

She spoke up after a minute of silence, "If your friend's parents are human than why can he turn into a cryptid?"

"I knew you would ask that." CJ frowned, "Have you ever heard of Kur?" Megan made the hand movement saying 'Kinda', "Well my friend is Kur."

"Oh, well we'd have to wait until tomorrow. Goodnight." With that she put out the fire, to CJ's relief, and than smoothed out a place for them to sleep.

She slept on one side of the cleaned out smoothed sand and he splet on the other.

* * *

The blazing sun beat down on the two teens. They were in each others arms, sleeping peacefully, unaware of their positions. CJ's arms were latched around Megan while Megan was snuggled up to his chest. They looked so great together! Until . . . Megan woke up. . . . She yawned and was about to stretch until she felt CJ's arms around her. He face turned cherry red and thats when CJ woke up. He looked down at Megan at his eyes widened, now he was fully awake. They puched themselves away from each other and stood up, both of them cherry red. When CJ turned to Megan to apoligize he regreted it. Megan slapped him so hard that it would have fractured his jaw if she didn't ease her strength back a bit! He fell to the ground in pain. He withered there and Megan than helped him up.

"Time to go to your friends, pervert." She glared at him making him force into his Olitiao form as she turned into her Mountain Fennec Fox form.

CJ gripped her in his talons and they flew off. CJ's jaw was still hurting like hell and he knew the faster he got to the Saturdays the faster he'd get it healed. After about fifteen minutes they made it to the Saturdays airship. It looked like they waited for him. Komodo must have saw him through a window because the platform thing was filing out onto the ground. Before any of the Saturdays could see them Megan turned him to face her. They were in their human forms. CJ blushed and averted his eyes away. To his utter shock she kissed him on the cheek! The burning pain evaporated and it vanished quickly. He felt his cheek. It was red, or bruised, or giving him any pain anymore! _Yes! Its healed! _He thought and kissed Megan on the cheek for thanks and ran off to the Saturdays and got tackled by Kaylee and Aaron. When the two youths saw Megan they both shouted that wierd japanese word, "Gaijin!" And they raced up to her and danced around her. She stared wide eyed at them but than she was lurched forward as they grabbed her hands and dragged her over to everybody else. They shook hands, introduced themselves, and before anyone knew it Megan got to join in the family and the plan to foil Argost's evil sceem and rescue Zak and his girlfriend! They all went inside after they told the Hassi and Wadi that they were leaving.

The airship raced through the blue sky and off to Tokyo, China after the Pheoniz og the Nine Collection. . . .

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! Your the best! Though the ending was rushed a bit I think it was good enough. Lol . . . CJ got slapped. . . . :3 Anyways! I hope you all can count to nine! 'Cause only a little bit of adventures are left before the serious parts! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Me: Hey!**_

**_Zak: Hello Star!_**

**_Me: So how does it feel to know what Argost is planning?_**

**_Zak: Terrible. . . ._**

**_Me: Well I'm sorry. Anyways! Have fun reading Chapter 17! *Smiles*_**

**_!!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!!_**

**_An Unleashing Collection_**

_**Chapter 17**_

A storm was coming to China, seemed as though a big one, the Saturdays and Nine Collection members were in the living room. Kaylee, Aaron, Fisk an Komodo were all sitting by each other on the ground by the couch, Megan, CJ an Drew were sitting on the couch, and Doc was up and pacing asking them "Does anyone have any idea where the Pheonix is located in China?"

Drew brang up a small laptop, "We can look at the legends about it but my bet that it is in Beijing." She typed on her computer an information of the fire bird's location and legends filled up the screen.

The Pheonix was a very well-known cryptid. CJ looked at the screen and began to read one of them out loud when he grabbed the laptop from Drew. "~*Put Legend Here*~"

_

* * *

_

"Zak?" Neveah called out to the black and white haired teen above her.

"Yeah?" He responded.

The black tan-streaked haired girl smiled an mumbled, "I missed you. . . . Did you get anymore Nine Collection members?"

Zak smiled too, even though they both couldn't see it they knew that both of them were smiling, "Yeah, we did. We have one new member and his name is CJ and he has a very sad past and he wants revenge for it. But we both don't know who did it. . . . I missed you too . . . Neveah. . . ."

"Well what's his past about?"

"I don't think I should say it here. This place could be bugged." Neveah grunted in agreement.

"How many do you have when you were last there?"

"Four. With counting you it would be five so that means four more to go but now its six. . . ." He said solemnly.

"What do you think we're here for?"

"I don't know. . . . Maybe he wants to make--"

_"An Unleashing Collection."_

Argost stepped in the room right than and there as he heard their conversation. They both scowled at him.

"What'd you mean _'An Unleashing Collection'_? There's nothing to unleash!" Neveah protested.

Zak gasp, "You don't mean. . . ?"

"I see, dear boy, that you have heard of that." Argost rubbed his hands together maliciously and walked over to them with Munya following. Zak spat at him from above and it landed in front of the maniac.

"I'll never let you try it." He growled.

"Um. . . . Excuse me do I get to know what is going on?" Neveah piped up showing irritation of being left out.

Everyone looked at her and Zak began to tell his confused friend, "He wants to unleash the rage of the past Kur, or all of them, I think its something in Kur's blood from the very beginning that Kur was born. Kur's rage is a deadly power. From what I read it killed half of an entire army or even more in just a couple minutes, I think it was minutes, or maybe it was one swipe, I can't remember, but its really bad."

"What's happens to Kur?"

Zak turned his head away, "That's how Kur becomes evil." Argost smiled.

"You are correct boy. That's what I plan to do. Munya if you would be so kind." Munya walked over to the door and flicked a switch. Lights turned on and everything was bright but the crystals were still glowing but lighter than before.

They were surrounded by stone walls with drawings on them of a huge battle of cryptids. There was two rocks with two wolves on them one blue-green and the other golden. the wolves were snarling at each other looking as if they would rip each other's throats out in a millisecond. Below them were many different types at cryptids fighting each other, blood on the ground, dead bodies there as well, some even had tears going to down their eyes dead or alive. Below them was pure solid stone that looked polish and waxed. The stone pillar had the markings of Kur on it in Sumerian and some other languages even in English, they were all a deep orange or crimson red. Also that spread out from the pillar to Neveah's spot and the rest of the cuffs, probably the spots where the others would be chained down, was some vine-like, stone spiral things hooking all together leaving some holes that led down to darkness to something what they couldn't see. Each of the places that the Nine Collection would lay were just like the floor but a spiral was carved into them.

"Creepy. . . ." Neveah whispered.

"Sad. . . ." Zak said mentioning the walls.

"Beautiful." Argost stated with a insane smile.

Munya grunted.

Zak looked away from the walls and back over to Argost, "You won't catch the Nine Collection members, your not strong enough."

Argost replied, "Do you honsetly think that I couldn't?" Zak didn't respond. "Your family wants to save your friend and yourself . . . once they have everyone with them . . . I don't believe all of them will be coming in for a wonderful visit but I can still get through your family's airship." Zak spat at him again and it landed on his white mask, "You'll regret that, _boy_." He clapped his hands and electricity came from the pillar's words and shocked Zak.

He screamed and the electricity stopped. He panted, slumping over in mid air besides the cuffs holding him, "Your insane. . . ." He mumbled.

"Am I?" Argost cackled as he left the room, Munya turning off the lights and shutting the door.

"_I hate you, Argost!_" Zak yelled in anger and lost consciousness.

"Zak!" Neveah yelled out to him in concern.

* * *

"Sumi masen?" Drew said to a woman wearing a kimono.

"Irasshai-mase. Nanika Osagashi desu ka?" Said the woman. The kimono was red with white flowers and she wore wooden shoes.

"Eigo o hanasemasuka?"

"Yes, I do, not that well." Everyone sighed in relief. _**(Including me! This was hard to find!)**_

"Dōmo arigatō. I was wondering if you know where the Phoenix is kept." The woman nodded and pointed, even if they couldn't see her hand, to a large, golden and red temple. The sides that stuck out like layers were golden and had dragons at the edge of them, the temple's outside walls were red. It was a distance away and very tall since a forest was covering it's lower half. Drew bowed to the woman and they all ran to the forest following the path that ran through it.

* * *

_**(Their speaking japanese when the writing is in bold. Also because I was too lazy to find 'em.)**_

A teen wearing a red shirt and orange pants with a black cloth covering his eyes and spiky red hair and a silver bog tag around his neck with a Japanese symbol on it walked down a corridor. He had a lazy smile on his face and his walk was care free. He looked around, he could really see through the cloth even though it was thick, from when he was born his father put the cloth on his eyes so he learned the hard way of not seeing but still seeing. Everyone else wore kimonos and robes, so on, so on, but he wore normal cloths. This made him out of place. He liked being like that even though he already was different from everyone else.

"**Rabi-sama!**" A servant called him.

The teen turned his head around and smiled, "**G'morning, Tinoka-san!**"

The servant, Tinoka, was wearing a brown robe that ended an inch below his knees with green rims. He was panting and than bowed to the teen as if he was royalty, Rabi bowed back but less low than him. "**Speak**." Rabi said but gently and calmly.

Tinoka nodded, "**His Majesty ask for your are some . . . guests.**" With that Tinoka walked away.

Rabi frowned, **_Why would my Old Man want to see me? And with guests! _**Rabi walked to the stairs and began to climb up.

* * *

All of them bowed to the man sitting on a red cushion with cross legs. He was wearing a red and golden kimono and had a tall, emperor hat on his head. The Saturdays and Nine Collection member were inside the temple, Drew figured out that he could speak English and once gain all of them sighed in relief. Doc had asked if they could see the Phoenix. After fifteen minutes of waiting since he had sent his servant out to get the Phoenix the door finally opened. A red haired teen stepped in.

**"Oi, Old Man, what did you want me for?" He spoke (Look online for -Man episode, in japanese Lavi, IN MY MIND, sounds like Rabi.) **The royalty smiled and motioned to the Saturdays.

CJ fidgeted. The teen smiled and snapped his fingers in a quick realization. **"Alright, alright**. You all speak English, right?" They all nodded. "Alright! So you wanted to see me?"

CJ stood up with the others, "Your the Phoenix?" He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Rabi. Yours?"

Rabi and CJ smiled and shook hands, "CJ."

"CJ-san."

"Drew."

"Drew-chan."

"Doc."

"Doc-san."

"Fiskerton."

"Fiskerton-kun."

"And you'll meet the rest of our family later, they're waiting for us at our . . . car." Drew said and Rabi nodded.

"I'm the Phoenix you'd be looking for. Weird, huh?" Everyone just stared thinking, _Deja Viu_(sp?).

"Well . . . um . . . we would have asked you to join our family but I think you would like to stay here with yours." He glanced over at the emperor. "There's this madman named V.V. Argost and he's trying to get all the Nine Collection, people who can turn into cryptids, but we, the Nine Collection member's and also my friend's, also a member, family. Oh and my friend is Kur, that's mainly how it all started." Cj explained, Rabi just kept nodding and looking over to his father who nodded with him.

"Alright!" Everyone gazed dumbfounded at Rabi when he said that . . . _happily_.

"Really? It's okay with your father?"

"Yes."

"'kay, well, I guess we should go now." CJ and the rest of them walked up to the emperor and bowed to him and thanking him. Rabi lovingly ran up to his father hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, he than bowed and thanked him for everything. The Saturdays and two Nine Collection members walked out of temple and to their airship. Rabi was surprised to see it. Kaylee and Aaron tackled him to the ground like everyone else, Megan shook his hand, CJ showed him his room, and than they were all called into the control room as well as the book. CJ opened it up and read out loud.

"_Eight: Makano, white wolf with teal eyes._"

"It's just a simple wolf how could it be a cryptid." Doc said, he was right.

Drew snapped her fingers, "The Hokkaido Wolf, Ezo Wolf, Japanese Wolf! It lives on the island of Hokkaidō."

Doc nodded but didn't set the coordinates, "We'll take a day off, we need our rest or we'll have no chance defeating Argost." CJ, Kaylee, Aaron and Drew sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" Kaylee and Aaron hugged Doc.

CJ herded them to bed and Rabi went to his room after saying goodnight, Doc and Drew also went to their room and passed out instantly. Megan and CJ were left alone together walking down the hall to their rooms. When they reached CJ's door Megan said goodnight and hugged him lightly, he hugged back, and than went to her room. CJ, not bothering to even change, jumped onto his bed with a smile and instantly lost his conciousness.

* * *

_Ugh! The underliner and middle lining won't work for me anymore! Grr! It makes me frustrated. Maybe next time. Thanks for reading, I hope you'd enjoyed, have a good night! :D_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm SO HAPPY right now!**

**Zak: Why are you happy?**

**Me: I just got my new dog! His name is Shadow. He's a mix; Wolf(35.7%), Husky(25%), Saint Bernard(25%), and Akita(25%). I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! *Big Hugglez Zak* Lolz he ate my brother's skittles when we weren't looking! *Laughs***

**Zak: Hey! At least it doesn't burn this time. . . .**

**Me: *Stops hugging him* What'd you say?**

**Zak: Nothing. . . .**

**Me: Okay! Now on to the great chapter . . . 18! *Big Happy Smiles***

_**!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!**_

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Aaron woke up from the coach. He saw his Onee-chan still sleeping on the other side of the coach. He saw Megan though sitting on the window shelf-thing. **(I don't know what their called.) **Big Nii-san and Little Ni-san must still be sleeping in their rooms. Komodo was right by his side on the floor when Fiskerton was on the cealing. He smiled, stretched and yawned. That caught Megan's attention she waved, smiled and turned her head back to the window in a swift moment. Aaron got up, stepping over Komodo and trying to be quiet not to wake anyone up. He walked over to Megan and smiled.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered.

She didn't turn to him but whispered back, "Nothing."

"Oh. . . . What are you thinking about?"

"Something."

"Like what? You can tell me." He leaned over to her in a curious, puppy-faced way.

"What this 'Zak' person is like, what he looks like, and how old he could be."

"Nii-san is 13-years-old. He's nice, makes people happy, fun, and jokes around a lot, but he's still responsible, also he loves adventures. He inbetween his mom and dad's skin color, he has black hair with a cool white star also it's natural. He wears a Secret Saturdays uniform." Aaron explained as best as he could.

Megan smiled and ruffled his hair, "C'mon kiddo, let's go get you soem breakfast."

"Nii-san?" Aaron looked over to see his Onee-chan up and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, Onee-chan?"

She walked up him ans grasbbed his hand, "When's breakfast?"

"Right now." He smiled and they walked with Megan to the kitchen.

After scarfing down their breakfast and playing around with Komodo, Fiskerton, the child-like CJ, and the nice jokester Rabi for an hour Kaylee and Aaron finally calmed down and went to the control room with everyone else. Drew welcomed them with Doc as he was reading about the Japense Wolf.

"Anything new, Doc-san?" Rabi asked as he galloped over to the man.

"Nope, not anything. Sorry guys. Um . . . CJ?" Doc said.

"Hmm?" CJ grunted and walked up to him.

"If you can, can you write what you translate in that book onto our computer in English?"

"Sure thing. Who wants to help?" Megan and Rabi raised their hands.

"C'mon than." They walked out of the room to the computer room they sat down and started writing. It took them one hour to get CHAPTER ONE and CHAPTER TWO done. Now they began with CHAPTER THREE.

CHAPTER THREE

As the battle between father and son continued it went on toward a eternal battle, nonstop. Blood was shed, lives were ended, and others were severly injured. The Nine Collection was worn and exhausted. Our medicine was running low and the food supplies was as well. . . . But through all that war and carnige . . . love bloomed. . . . Kur and I, Keuko, began a relationship. We decided to not let the war take us down with it. We weren't forced for our fellow cryptids, we truly loved each other.

CJ snickered evilly thinking of Zak and his "Not Girlfriend." Megan and Rabi looked at him suspiciously.

Kur and I are great friends and know each other well. Everyone surprised we can read each others expressions with a glance! As the months went by our relationship grew but so did the war, it went into winter soon. Nyuk didn't do so well so he had to stand down for a while. Tokira also stayed at the camp since she was so small. But more cryptids came into battle when she stayed, her healing was pretty fast. But just for a few days the battles never came, we really had a 'day off'. Kur and I took a walk in a field and he told me a poem, a sweet poem that made me love him even more.

"When the day Shines,

Just like the Comet of Two,

Its also is a Sign,

That I am always caring for You."

Those were words I always kept in my mind. Never letting them blow away and it was like those words were singing in my mind. And than three months past and it was the time for the Comet of Two to arrive in the new Spring night sky.

CHAPTER FOUR

"Well . . . does anyone know what the 'Comet of Two' is?" CJ asked in perplexity.

Everyone shrugged, "I don't know."

CJ scooted out of the chair by the computer, "To Doc and Drew we go!" The two other looked at him strangely but followed.

After going to the control they spotted Doc and Drew talking to Doyle who was on the screen.

"What do you mean by 'I can't even find Wierd World anymore'!" Drew shouted. CJ looked to her shocked.

"Um. . . . What's going on?" Rabi asked curiously, of course he knew what Wierd World.

Doc turned to them than back at Doyle, "We'll talk later. So what did you want kids?" Doyle nodded and the screen vanished. CJ frowned.

The teen scrambled over to the remote and turned on the TV, went to Zak's favorite list, clicked on the newest episode and it began to play.

_The TV show logo came on when the show started. It disappeared when Argost came into view. The ghostly man was wearing his usual shark skin cloak with black shirt and pants. His claw hands clasped together._

"Get on with it," Megan grumbled irritatedly

_"Welcome, my lovely viewers. I humbly welcome you to this magnificent show tonight. We have some special guests today. Their waiting for you. Follow me," The camera followed him down the hall passing many caged cryptids and many unique forms._

"Shh," Rabi hushed her and she shut her mouth.

_A pale red door opened up with a creek revealing a plain red brick room with weapons, torches, and cloth hanging from the walls, along with same small pictures of cryptids. In the middle of the room sat two wooden, old fashioned chairs with arm rest. On the chairs sat two people, each in a separate seat. One with black and red checkered flat shoes__**(1)**__ and blue jeans that were dirtied than a green shirt. The camera went up to her angled, angel-like, flawless __**(Though it did have a small smudge of dirt here and there.)**__ face and her blue, pale red tinted eyes that stared at the camera blankly with no emotion. Than to her black, tan-streaked hair._

"So this is Zak's girl," CJ cooed and than made a bird whistle usual guys would make at woman to only get glares from everyone before they all focused their attention back on the screen.

_The camera moved to the next chair. Black flat shoes with plain yellow pants and a orange shirt with black long sleeve an a snake-like S on the chest in a brownish orange. It went up to his angled, flawless face with some dirt smudges and a very small, almost invisible, bruise on his temple. His black eyes glared into the camera menacingly. It scanned his bi-color hair and zoomed out to make it see the whole room along with Argost._

Megan flinched at the look in his eyes, CJ stared wide-eyed at her, _She's afraid! _He thought to himself incredulously. His attention went back to the screen.

_Argost padded over to Zak, without no hurry, and petted the teen on the head._

_"My, my, don't be sad, Young Saturday. The fun has only begun, turn that frown upside down,__**(Lolz, funny.)**__" The maniac spoke, his voice echoing throughout the room."Stop petting me. I'm not your pet," Zak said in a rough voice but filled with demand. _

_"I still know who you get your demanding voice from," The girl next to him commented with a smirk make Zak snicker lightly and Argost remove his hand. _

_"Dear Girl, you finally spoke? Besides your haert aching insults." Argost made a fake sad look and placed his hand over his heart. Zak and the girl both frowned and looked at him. That's when everyone noticed the cuffs holding their hands, feet, legs and arms locked to the chairs. _

_The girl spit in his face with another mocking smirk, Zak smiled and chuckled, "Nice one, Neveah." _

_"Ha! I could do better and you know it," The girl named Neveah stated turning her head to him, Zak turned his head to her as well. _

_"Spitting contest?" Everyone stared at the two as white as ghost with their mouths agape and their bodies slagging. __**(Think like it in a comic book, I keep laughing when I think of them like this! XD) **_

_"I think I'd love that," Neveah smiled devilishly and her eyes dilated. Munya came behind them and covered their mouths even though Zak and Neveah spit in his hand three or four times. _

_"You see children, it's good to be polite, these two are not good examples for hospitality-" Argost began but was interrupted. _

_"To you!" Zak and Neveah bit Munya's hand and shouted simultaneously. Munya groaned in pain and covered their mouths._

_Argost scowled at the two and they glared back with eyes like daggers, "Thank you children for your patience, please tune in next time. Before you leave just remember one thing," He paused and than continued as if out of hesitation, "_The darkest things can always be hidden under something you never expect them to be._"_

CJ turned the TV off and than looked at the Saturdays, "Now we know that Zak and his girl. . . . What was her name? Oh yeah, Neveah, are alright and happy making fun of Argost on public TV with fans far above the thousands we can calm down a little."

Megan walked out of the room without a word and CJ, concerned, was about to walk after her but Rabi grabbed his arm and shook his head. With a sigh of defeat they retreated over to Doc and Drew. Drew, now less stressed, hugged Doc than thanked CJ for putting the show on and hugged him and Rabi. Doc just shook there hands. _**(-.-) **__Oh boring and simple old Doc. _CJ commented. Drew smiled and asked,

"So what did you three -two- want again?"

"We were wondering if you know anything about the Comet of Two, it's says stuff about it in the book but we don't officially know what it is. But, of course, it has to be a comet." CJ explained.

Doc and Drew took a glance at each other and then back at the teens, "The Comet of Two is a comet, yes, but it has something special about it. Whenever a destined couple or a couple that has been fated through their generations, meaning they are together in any life they have, the Comet of Two is always there shining in the sky for them, as long as they can see the sky the Comet of Two is always there. But if one of the die the other that is still living can only see half of it; the two are complete. Do you understand this now?" Drew explained.

CJ was mumbling to himself while snickering but he nodded so they knew he understood, "Well g'night then!" And with that the 15-year-old left them.

Rabi stood there for a minute and began to walk away, "Don't fly the airship too fast, I am going for a fly." He left the two.

* * *

Doc turned the speed down enough that he thought that Rabi would be able to keep up with. Drew walked up to him and they kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Solomon."

They both held each other in their arms and walked to their room to sleep off the ruff and slow day of work and study.

* * *

_"DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP!  
DJ, BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP!  
TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT!  
TILL WE SEE THE SUNLIGHT!  
TIK TOK, ON THE CLOCK!  
BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP, NO!  
WOAH-OH OH OH!  
WOAH-OH OH OH!_

_DON'T STOP, MAKE IT POP!  
DJ, BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP!  
TONIGHT, IMMA FIGHT!  
TILL WE SEE THE SUNLIGHT!  
TIK TOK, ON THE CLOCK!  
BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP, NO!  
WOAH-OH OH OH!  
WOAH-OH OH OH!"_

"Holy shi-!" CJ flew off his bed and slammed his head down on his phone and picked it up pushing the 'Off' option to turn off his alarm clock. He looked around to see that he was in his room at the Saturday's airship. _Hopefully no one heard my phone ringtone._ He suddenly heard a bust of laughter outside of his door. A girl voice, too low to be Kaylee and too unlike Drew to be Drew's. . . . _Oh no. . . ._ The door opened to reveal Megan wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh that's hilarious. Hahaha! I mean _Tik Tok_? Really? Hahahaha!" Megan laughed for about a minute, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh shoosh." CJ said in an irrated voice as he walked pass Megan and headed for the kitchen. Megan caught up with him.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Mgean smiled and then it vanished when they reached the kitchen with people in there.

Kaylee and Aaron were eating cinnamon Pop Tarts; Drew and Doc eating eggs and bacon and toast; and Megan and CJ just ate plain ol' fashioned Cherrios(sp?). After that everyone silently went to the Control Room where Komodo and Fiskerton was. Komodo sleeping in the bright sun and Fiskerton staring at the map. Doc and Drew climbed over to their seats while the rest of the group sat anywhere they could. Unfortuantely Megan kicked CJ out of the seat 'cause there was only two, the teens didn't want to sit by each other, and the two youths took the other seat as they were small enough to fit in it together.

"You know all of you didn't have sit down? We're at the island now."

"Oh. . . ." Everyone got up and the married couple landed the ship on the island. The boarding ramp lowered to the ground and Komodo, Drew, Doc, Megan and CJ walked out of the airship. Fiskerton and Rabi were left to babysit Kaylee and Aaron. _Good luck, Fisk, Rabi._ They bunch walked out into the forest with Doc's and Drew's studying eyes. Megan turned into her Fennec Fox form and ran off to go find the Ezo Wolf _**(It has many names.)**_. CJ couldn't turn into his because it would cause a rucus and scare away everything in sight since he was such a big bat. Komodo on the other side off to go find the Ezo Wolf as well in the opposite direction of Megan. _Why did I have to get stuck with these two . . . boring scientis!_ CJ complained._ I wish Zak was here. _And with that thought CJ and the "boring scientist" ventered off deeper into the woods.

* * *

Megan skidded to a halt by a large stone rock _way_ bigger then she was right now in her Fennec Fox form. She turned into a human and plopped down on it, now it didn't seem so big. Nearby the bushes shivered and rattled and opened at times then closed. Megan snapped her head over to it's direction and walked over to it slowly, not making any sounds. She quickly opened up the bush to see nothing was there._ It's the wind._ She thought and let it slide. A gun shot came and a whistling small metal bullet went straight past her head, missing her by an inch. She let out a small peep and fell to the ground. She immeadiately got up afterward and faced whoever tried to shoot her. What she was faced with was so . . . _disgusting_!

A man with a slacked off sleeveless brown shirt that looked like he hadn't tooken it off since he could every where it, his hair was long and gresy in a mullet, he had dirty, old, worn overals on wiht about a hundred holes in them, small or big, and a shot gun in his hands with a saguar(sp?) in his mouth.

_Oh . . . just great!_ Megan complained, "What was that for!" She screamed at the man.

"I'm sorry Lass, I didn' mean that bullet to almost hit you. I was lookin' for the human wolf. I hear they been callin' big bucks for that little yeller."

"Human wolf?" She asked her eyes stone cold and voice emotionless.

"Y'all call it Ezo Wolf," He replied crouching down while sniffing and looking around for anything.

Megan was about to scoff until she thought of a plan, " Hey old-"

"Angus."

"Angus, would you like some help in hunting for the human wolf?"

"Well you're just somethin', aren't 'ya? Sorry Lass but no women aloud as I am huntin'."

"You're looking at the best tracker in all of Hokkaidō island." Angus stared in wonder at her while she nodded with a wicked smile.

"Alrighty Lass! You are now in the huntin' group! Let's go!" He ran off into the woods with his arms up, he howled like a drunken wolf that lost his goos talent of the songs he played.

Megan rolled her eyes and scoffed and ran off after him but now as fast as she would or else she would be ahead of the man.

_

* * *

_

The underline thing and center thing are being SO GAY right now so that's why nothing is in the middle and the I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS is not underlined. I'm sorry everyone this took such a long time. But I can't make this any longer, plus I got some HW to type. I know this was supposed to be the chapter where they find another member but that can be next chapter. I'll see 'ya all later! I am starting the next chapter right after my HW or maybe before. Idk but I'll start it sometime! :D

~ Yours truly, Star ;)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Me: Hey everyone! This will have some language at the end. Sorry all these chapters take so long. And taa thanks for fixing my chapters I'll fix them when I can.**_

_**Zak: Since when have you tried?**_

_**Me: I do now after realizes how many mistake I make! Gosh give me a break.**_

_**Zak: Sorry. . . .**_

_**Me: It's okay. Now here is your great chapter . . . ! Yep, you're right, Chapter 19! YAYZERS! We're almost at twenty! This has 4,502 words! WOO!**_

_**!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!**_

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Megan sniffed around using her animal specialties but was still in human form. Angus was walking around loudly, pounding bushes and brushes then aside as well.

"Where the hell is he? Grr. . . ."

Megan had an irritated look on her face, "Angus be quiet. If you want to catch him them you have to remain calm and shut your mouth." Angus shut his mouth and watched as Megan slid around silently. "Stay here," She whispered and quietly went out of view and turned into her fox form. She stalked around a bit and hid under a large bush as she heard a small pounding sound. She watched as white paws went passed her head from the bush. She sniffed at the paw. _Wolf._ Megan popped out in human form and tackled the white wolf. But it was different from a regular wolf. This one had sparkling green eyes with a spike design of the some color on it's shoulders and under it's eyes. _**(I wish I could show you all the pictures I drew of them all.)**_ The wolf turned into a human in an instant. The human form had shoulder length white hair with green bangs, sparkling green eyes, a light blue shirt and white blue striped pants.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I was just looking for food." Megan almost released him until thought of a smart idea.

"Tell me your name, stay here until I come back or I won't set you free."

"Alright, alright! I will just don't hurt me." He said closing his eyes, "My name is Kylaar Bazel, but call me Kyle."

"Alright Kyle," Megan tied him up to a tree making sure he couldn't ever get out at any way possible then walked back to Angus. She saw him leaned up against a tree. He got off the tree and approached her.

"Anything?"

"Yeah! He ran off that way!" She pointed the opposite way from where Kyle was and she pretended to run with him and as he ran forward she slowed down and went back to check on Kyle. Surprisingly he was still stuck to the tree as he stared at her blankly.

"Welcome back. Now can you untie me?" He said struggling.

"Yeah sure," Megan answered simply. After Megan had released him from his bindings he jumped down an turned to her.

"What do you want with me? I ain't no prize possession to be sold off the stocks."

"Com with me. We need your help, my friend's friend is in trouble."

"Why should I help you? I don't even know you. Speaking of which what's your name?"

"My name is Megan,"

"Cool. Now tell me, who is this 'we' you speak of?"

"A couple of my friends, my friend's friend's family, and then me." Megan said now annoyed, "You know what can't you just come along?"

"Sure. Just show the way." Megan sighed thankfully and they walked side by side in the direction of the airship.

* * *

"You really found him? That fast?" Doc said incredulously.

Megan had called in the rest of the gang and they we're all clouded up in the airship living room. Kyle was sitting down with the two youths and Rabi while CJ was in a chair along with Megan but it was on the other side. Only Drew and Doc Saturday were standing up, the cryptids(that aren't half human) were keeping guard.

"Yes I did. Now can we get over the lectures and actual have a little chit chat time?" Megan said, she wanted to get something off of her mind.

Doc came in with two chairs from the closet and they both sat in them, "What did you want to talk about sweety?" Drew asked.

"Our past, we barely know anything about each other. How can we trust each other if we don't know anything?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who will start?"

"We can!" Kaylee and Aaron said at the same time.

"Alright go," Kyle said.

"Yay!" Kaylee began, "So we lived in a small town, barely any big stuff or special TV things and all that so we weren't as common with news from the big cities. Our parents were popular in our town. Everyone knew us. But when Aaron and I changed into our forms everyone began to be afraid of us and hate us and started calling us monster."

Aaron started after that, "But soon we were all hated and my dad built a house way outside the village so no one could find us. But one day this strange guy came and started burning our house. He was scary. He had Zak's color hair but it was longer. Also those little spike things, there was only three of them!" He gave us all a facial description using himself.

"He killed our parents too! But his pet was pretty cute, but it looked as if it was just like the fire burning our house. But the boy kept telling our parents to give us to him and show him where 'Kur' was. Our parents never did and we managed to get away. The boy never came since." Kaylee said.

"Any questions?" All the Nine Collection looked shocked and stared wide-eyed at them.

"No. Thank you both. Who else now?"

"I'll go," Said Kyle.

"So it was about three years ago, the guy as Kayleeand Aaron had described him came to my house. He burnt it down while killing my parents, he wanted me and this 'Kur' too. It's just like Kaylee and Aaron. But when I changed into my Ezo Wolf form and tried to turn back that instant he threw a knife at me but my changing wasn't finished. It hit me in the right eye," He pointed at the eye with the eye patch, "And so now this eyeis my wolf eye and the other is my human eye."

Megan spoke up, "It's the same with mine, but I had two brothers and a sister but they were still killed sadly. So I grew up the rest of my life with the Mountain Fennec Foxes."

"Mine's the same with theirs." CJ said.

"The father you guys saw when you came to find me was my foster father. My parents died the same death as the rest and that kid was involved too." Rabi said sadly. All the Nine Collection looked down to the ground.

Drew and Doc frowned. Doc commented, "Hopefully when we find the last member he won't have the same past or else there might be trouble."

"Oh yeah we should look up what cryptid is next." CJ said as Megan, him and Rabi ran to one of the computers. They opened a fileand read the list to the last one, "Nine: Metka, brown and grey patched bear with hazel eyes."

Drew and Doc exited out of that and Cj got up from the chair while Drew sat in it, "Thank you." She searched it up in their cryptid files and looked through all the bears and only four came up.

"Nandi Bear

Atlas Bear

Bergman's Bear

MacFarlane's Bear"

"Now time to choose. Drew go to the first one." Doc said and Drew clicked on it.

"Name: Nandi Bear, Chemosit, Chimiset, Chimisit, Duba, Engargiya, Gadett, Ikimizi, Kerit, Kikambangwe, Kikomba, Koddoelo, Ngoloko, Sabrookoo, Shivuverre

Species: Proposed hyena, Carnivorious mammal

Appearance: Ferocious, powerfully built carnivore with high front shoulders (Over four feet tall) and a sloping back; somewhat similar to a hyena.

Location: Africa

Information Known: Local people say that the Nandi Bear only eats the brains of people it kills.

How It Came To Be: Unkown"

"Whoa, very vicious bear. Are you sure that you want this bear living in your _home_?" CJ asked while whistling after reading the overview.

"It won't hurt to try." Drew said. Doc and her walked out of the room to set the coordinates to Africa.

"It may hurt my Ibrain/I!" CJ commented as they left, "Anyways we don't even know what place it's at in Africa. What are we going to do? Take a lucky guess."

"CJ," Megan said, "They could have another person in Africa that knows where it is."

"You have a point, alright, well bye!" CJ waved off and exited the room.

"Weird." Kyle said as he left.

"That's CJ for you." Rabi said and everyone went their separate ways. The two youths showed Kylaar his room too.

Doc shook hands with a tall, dark skinned, green eyed, glass wearing, brown haired man with those weird science suits on when they look for bones of dinosaurs. He had the tools too. Doc smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Tenretni_**(Spell this backward you'll laugh)**_." Doc said.

"It's as pleasing to see you too, Dr. Saturdays. But please, call me Trent or Dr. T for now." Dr. T said.

"Of course, Trent. Now I would like to introduce you too my son's friends, my son is not here right now."

"Really? The Secret Scientist, last time I talked to them, said that you would never leave your son by himself unless he had his 'brothers' and 'sister.' Well I guess that bird is gone so he must be at home. Go ahead, introduce them, unless they can introduce themselves."

Doc pointed them out from a row, "This is CJ, Rabi, Megan, Fiskerton, Aaron, Kaylee, Komodo, and then Kylaar."

"Call me Kyle," He smiled and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Thank you. Now, if I may ask, why are you all here?"

"We came here looking for someone - I mean something - we thought you could help since you know Africa better then us." Drew stuttered.

"What would this 'something' be?"

"We're looking for the Nandi Bear, have any clue about it professor?" CJ said cocking his eye brow, he didn't like this Dr. Tenretni much.

Dr. T pushed up his glaces making them have a glare in them so they couldn't see his eyes, "Of a matter of fact I do. The locals are scared of it. They say its a demon form Hell who wishes to kill them all and eat their brains. I know where it is too." He pointed North, "It North of here, the first village you'll see is where it lives around." He looked over at CJ and smiled, "It was nice meeting you CJ, I would like to see you again sometime. Hmm?"

CJ growled, "Likewise. . . ." Megan grabbed his hand and pulled on it signaling him to knock it off.

"Um . . . thank you for your help Dr. Tenretni, we do hope to see you again with Zak. Goodbye now!" Drew waved and she rushed everyone back into the airship with Doc's help. With that they flew away.

Dr. T stayed in one place, looking up at where the airship flew away. "Yes, we will meet again soon." He smiled evilly and perked up his glasses. He stalked over to his jeep and jumped in, it was already attached to his stuff.

CJ, Rabi, Megan, Kyle along with Mr. and Mrs. Saturday walked out of the airship and out to the village. No one seemed phased by the giant airship. Since the cryptids could scare the villagers they had to stay and the two youths wanted to stay with them.

"You kow this catching other members thing has gotten kinda fun, don't you think?" CJ asked Rabi.

"Yeah actually. It makes you wonder what the next member is going to be like."

"Yeah," Without noticing the two had stopped and let the others go on ahead.

"Hey! Are you two done with slap and tickle so we can find this person?" Kylaar yelled out, teasing them.

CJ and Rabi glared at him and started to run after him. Kyle squeaked and tried to run away. But the two were too fast for the wolf and they tackled him down into the dirt. They wrestled around a bit and soon were covered in sand that was where they were near and couldn't move much, they couldn't even get out!

"Megan! Can you please help us?" Megan smiled and laughed, Doc and Drew were already in town talking to some strangers about the Nandi Bear so Megan was the only one they could ask.

"No. You three caused this problem, get out of it yourselves." She snickered and walked into town following the couple.

"Great job, Kyle. Look what you got us into!" Rabi said.

"Me? It was you two who tackled me."

CJ sighed, "I'm sorry, Kyle."

"Yeah me too." Rabi said.

"Apology accepted. Now . . . how are we going to get out of here!"

"Tch, you three cause lots of noise." A mono tone voice said. The guys turned to see a dark skinned girl wearing some tattered clothing. She had deep purple eyes and long black hair that was past her waist. She had a flawless face and body besides the dirt that was on it. She looked like she was either fourteen or thirteen. Rabi and Kyle looked at her amazed while CJ just asked, "Can you help us out?"

"Will it make you shut up?"

"Yes,"

"Close your eyes and don't open them." All of them closed their eyes and felt something dig into the sand. All the pressure of sand was gone and the girl said, "Open them."

When they opened their eyes the girl was gone and the sand was all left to the side.

Kyle spoke up, "Where'd she go?"

"Don't know. But let's keep moving. C'mon!" CJ said and they all ran to the village and found the couple and Megan sitting outside a purple tent that had yellow stripes on it. It looked like it was form a circus. "Uh. . . ." CJ was about to say something but Megan answered him.

"We're waiting for our turn for this witch person the villagers keep talking about to be done with her fortune about this guy who's still in the tent."

"Oh, okay then." He sat down with her along with the guys. After about five minutes a guy stepped out. He was smiling and he looked like he had been blessed with the power to fly. He walked away from the tent, skipping and spinning. "Weird." CJ commented.

A crinkled, old, white hand popped out of the tent and motioned all of them to come in. Everyone stepped in. It seemed more huge on the inside then outside. Wait! It was Igigantic/I! It was like a house inside, doors, closets, no windows though. It had a lot of voodoo stuff on the walls along with some artifacts, scrolls, and big creepy faces. One the ground was many different carpets of all shapes and sizes and colors. There was a small, circle shaped table with a crystal ball on it. It had purple cushions with yellow liningon it. Doc and Drew sat in the first two cushions across from the other cushion that was larger then the others. CJ sat next to Drew who was on the right and then Megan sat next to him, Rabi sat next to Doc who was on the left and then Kyle sat next to him. Across from them was a women with a cloak that covered all of her body besides her hands. They could see her eyes, she had blue eyes but she was blind.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Saturday, as well as . . . some of the Nine Collection." The old woman said, her voice was mysterious, croaked and worn.

"Aren't you that women we met back at Bladenboro?" Drew asked.

"Yes I am."

"Can you tell us who you are now?"

"No I cannot."

"Can you show us your face?"

"That I can." She took off her hood to show a dark white women with light brown hair and blue blind eyes. She didn't look like an old women though, her hands were now non wrinkled and her voice was young. "Please call me Sage. Now what do you need from me?"

"We would first like to know if our son, Zak, is alright." Sage nodded.

She swerved her hands over the crystal ball talking in some mumbo jumbo spell talk that witches would use. Then the crystal ball's glass turned all black and then cleared to view Zak with both of his arms and legs spread out by chains while floating in mid air, the chains must have been attached to something to keep him up.

"My poor baby boy." Drew sad sadly, "Alright, I can look anymore, make it go away. I'll kill Argost for this."

"Now, now dear. Don't let anger cloud your view of people." Sage calmed her. Drew nodded and calmed down.

"What about telling us who the next Nine Collection is, it would be faster if you helped."

It swirled black again and then cleared to show a small pond, a giant bear was drinking from it. It had deep purple eyes with purple paws and one big, purple spot on its back. Rabi, Kyle and CJ looked at each other. It reminded them of that girl that had helped them.

"What you three are thinking is true, that girl is the Nandi Bear."

"Then I have a plan to catch her attention. C'mon let's go!" CJ said and he got up with everyone else.

"Wait! If you find this girl and complete the Nine Collection the world will be in danger!"

"Yeah right, what could possibly happen?" They all exited the tent and loaded up in the airship.

"Maybe if we get stuck in sand again she'll come back!" CJ said and raised his fist into the air. The other two guys cheered.

Megan looked at him and the others, "Yeah, good luck with that,"

"Boys that's a great idea but we're just going to find that pond. That's probably where she lives," Drew said as Doc and here were steering the airship.

"Well then how are we supposed to find the pond?" Megan asked with a, for once, silent Kaylee by her side and the three boys keeping their eyes on Drew.

"We're going to keep looking around the village to find it," Drew answered.

"I'll be in the living room," Megan said and began walking away.

"Me too," CJ said and followed.

"I'll be in my room," Kyle and Rabi said at the same time and walked out.

Kaylee and Aaron looked at each other happily ran up to the two empty chairs in the cockpit.

* * *

Megan sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, CJ sat next to her. Megan went to ON DEMAND place. _**(I have ON DEMAND too! :D)**_ "What do you want to watch? The Wolfman or Twilight?"

"The Wolfman" CJ answered. Megan clicked on it and they watched it.

_**-ONE HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES LATER-**_

"That was one good movie!" CJ whooped.

"Sure was! I like the part where the wolfman jabbed

his claws inside that dude's head!" Megan responded.

"That was awesome!" They both had big grins on their faces and were directly faces each other. Their faces just and inch and a half apart. They both blushed when they relized this but luckily, to save them from the awkwardness, Drew's voice came from the intercom.

"We found it. Come to the cockpit,"

Megan and CJ both sat up and silently walked to the cockpit together, keeping their distance. After they arrived at the control room they could all see a small blue pond ahead of them. Drew and Doc allowed CJ and Rabi to go ahead of them since they could fly. They flew towards the pond. Megan couldn't believe how fast they could fast they could fly. CJ and Rabi landed beside the pond. There on the shore of it on the other side but still the same side. _**(Does this make sense to you?)**_ She sat there. Here right leg over her left with her feet on the water.

"We need your-" CJ began but the girl interrupted him.

"Idiot. Do you think I would just go with you? Not even knowing anything about all of you? Of course I would know that if the Eight Holy Souls would gather that means that Kur is in danger. But I am in no position to just scamper off with unknown strangers." The girl growled brutally.

The door to the airship opened and Megan stepped out with Kaylee and Aaron behind her. She was glaring, very hard. The girl glared back but not as hard, CJ thought it was the best she could do. Megan began walking up to her, Kaylee and Aaron stopped beside CJ and Rabi. Megan's glare was unwavering but the girl's was. Once Megan had stepped up to her they were about a foot apart from each other. After a minute . . . the girl suddenly eased down and smiled, her glare vanishing. She stuck out her hand.

"I see that in your eyes these people, as well as you, are verry trustworthy. I shall join you. My name is India. India Schults." The girl, India, said softly.

Megan shook her hand and smiled, realeasing her glare, "My name is is Megan, it's nice to meet you. Come with me." She grabbed India's hand and dragged her into the airship.

The others stare on, dumbstruck, but followed them. After India at gotten a new outfit, courtesy of Drew, Megan and Kaylee they all gathered in the living room. India was wearing black leggings with a short jean skort and her shirt was just orange and black with sleeves that went to her elbows, it also had a Secret Saturdays symbol on the sleeves. The dragon-like snake but it was orange.

"This feels much better then my old cloths," India said while thanking the three girls.

"You called those cloths?" Megan said, "I'd call them rags and scraps." Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Now India, we'd like to know why you're living alone. What happened to your parents?" Doc asked.

India looked down sadly and told the same story as everyone else. Doc and Drew looked at each other worriedly. The others told her that they had the same story and the guy also was involved, killing their families.

"After we get Zak back we'll be able to find this culprit. But for now, everyone has to go to bed. It's past 10:00 now." Drew said and shooed them away. Everyone went to sleep and Doc went to set the controls to slowly head to Weird World. With that he headed after Drew to sleep as well. Finally they could rescue their boy. . . .

* * *

A large jolt jerked the airship forward and then back again. Something hit it. CJ tumbled out of his bed and slammed into the wall.

"Holy shit!" He cursed and he stood up. Another hit swaggered him but he grabbed onto the wall so he didn't fall. He ran out of the door and headed to the control room. Everyone else was there already. Megan was soothing Kaylee and Aaron who were crying they had some small and a little deep scratches on them. Megan was also fixing those. Everyone else payed attention to Doc and Drew.

"We're being attacked," Doc said.

"I think I noticed that!" CJ yelled. Another hit came and he fell to the ground along with everyone else who couldn't hold one to anything.

"Charma," Rabi stated and CJ grumbled.

* * *

_Well that's about all I'll give you! I have to go now. I'll be gone for a long time, maybe. But I will try and use this computer and my brother's laptop as much as I can. Goodbye everyone! *Crys* I'LL MISS YOU ALL! WWAA! :''''''(_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Me: Sorry everyone! I had left for a long time! I missed you all! *Smiles*Now I am back and ready for a awesomesauce time!**_

_**Zak: You're back! *Hugs***_

_**Me: *Hugs Back* Yay I was missed! *Smiles happily***_

_**Everyone else: YAY!**_

_**Me: Thank you, thank you! Now for chapter DADADADOO! 20!**_

_**!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!**_

_**An Unleashing Collection**_

_**Chapter 20**_

CJ glared at Rabi for a second but then got up and payed attention to the two scientist. Doc got the camera's steady so they could see who it was. It was a grey ship with a maroon strip on it, it looked more like a jet but also like an airplane.

"Argost!" Doc growled.

"What!" All of the Nine Collection and Drew gasped.

"He came for the rest of us!" Kaylee cried out.

"He'll pick us off one by one!" Aaron whined as while giving everyone a bad mood. A loud crash and shattering glass came. The shards flew towards them and everyone ducked. All the Nine Collection gathered around the two youths and Megan. Megan had her arms protectively around Kaylee and Aaron who hung on two her like sloths to a branch. The thing that blew the window apart was a giant spider thing! It was pink and big! But it was walking on two legs and looked kinda human. _Holy crap! What the hell is that!_CJ yelled inside his head. The thing roared. Doc brang out his glove while Drew pulled out her Fire Sword.

"Everyone prepare to fight Munya! Whatever you do don't let him grab you or fall out of the window!" Drew screamed over the powering winds.

CJ turned into his cryptid form as well as everyone else. _**(Now for a VERY brief description! :) )**_He had grey skin with purple-like webbing that showed his veins. His eyes were red with black pupils. His wings spread out a very large expanse. Rabi turned into a flaming Phoenix! He had feathers on his body and head. His wings were aflame with bright red, orange and yellow flames along with his long tail, CJ couldn't help but look away. Megan turned into a small tan Fennec Fox with pink bat-like ears and a pink tail tip, she was about the size of an Ethiopian Wolf. She had her tail wrapped around Kaylee and Aaron and a snarl built up. Kaylee was a small wolf pup with a blue body and light blue paws, ears, eyes, tail tips, and snout. She had fourtails and angel-like white wings. Aaron was also a small wolf pup who had demonic-like wings that had red webbing with red paws, ears, snout, tail tip, and eyes. Unlike Kaylee he only had one tail. Nest there was India. She was a huge, strong muscled brown bear with purple eyes, tail, ear tips, and one large circle on her back. As well as Megan India was growling too. Kyle was there too. Hewas a white wolf, the size of Zak when he was in cryptid form, with glistening green eyes, pointed strip under his eyes, and pointed strip on his shoulders.

CJ finally got to see what they all looked like! He smiled but then it faded when the spider guy charged at them. He heard the two scientist call him Munya. Rabi and CJ flew up into the air while India ran up to him and pounded him right in the face with one of her huge paws. It sent him skidding away. India stayed behind protecting Megan and the two youths. Kyle ran up and bit his arm and wouldn't let go while Rabi and CJ flew down. Rabi pecked and scratched at him with his claws. CJ screeched and also scratched him with his tiny clawed hands at the end of his wings and the claws on his feet. Munya spit out this gooey web-like stuff and it rapped around CJ's wings so he fell to the ground in a struggle. Meagn wanted to go and help but she had to watch on helplessly. She frowned. India growled in frustration. Lucky Rabi helped CJ out and tore off thewebs. They both joined the battle again. Munya grabbed Kyle by the scruff and flew him into a wall. The impact could be heard by all of them and it left a dent in the wall. That just had to hurt, _hard_! Kyle slowly slipped to the ground unconscious. India quickly ran over to him, picked him up and dragged him over to where Megan and the two youths were. She stood her guard again. Doc and Drew charged at him. Doc upercutted him and Drew fired the fire from her Fire Sword. The lights were on of course but it was still dark.

Munya growled in anger. He slammed his fist on Doc then flew Drew away. He grabbed CJ and Rabi and smashed their heads together then covered their whole bodies in webs. He shot webs at Doc and Drew making them stick to the wall and Drew's Fire Sword to skid away from her reach. Munya then began walking over to India who roared at him in defense. Munya and India jumped at each other and it became a battle of strength. Each of them tried to get the other under the other one. But as India got him under her he lifted his legs to her underbelly and kicked her off of him. She came to the ground but tripped her landing. Munyaspread his webs all over her to and stuck her to the wall. He approached Megan, Kaylee and Aaron. Megan jumped in front of them protectively and jumped up to Munya's face. He bit onto his nose and began scratching his face and chest with her unsheathable claws. Munya was already bleeding all over but by this it became worse. Munya cried out in pain and tried to get her off by pulling on her but she would never let go. Munya, with all his strength, finally pulled Megan off of his face. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a needle. It had purple substance it it. Megan squirmed to get him to let go of her but with no success.

Munya jabbed the needles into her thigh and Megan slowly became drowsy. She stopped struggling and she became to turn back into her human form. Munya placed the needle back and grabbed Kaylee and Aaron. They were crying their heads off! Calling out Megan's name. CJ turned into his human form, since he could still see what was happening, and tried as hard as he could to get out of it. He through a pillow at Kyle and then ran up to Munya. Grabbing onto his arm and turning into his cryptid form.

"Let them go!" CJ ordered. He tugged with his finger-like claws and feet. Munya only laughed.

Without anyone noticing Kyle woke up. He opened his eyes wide and gasped at the situation. Kyle silently but fluently jogged up to Munya and bit his neck. Munya roared and dropped all three of them. CJ smiled. He dragged Megan away and the two youths chased after CJ. Kyle let go of Munya and jumped off of the pink spider guy. He ran up to Drew, Doc and India and tore their webs away. He went over to Rabi and got him out.

"Thanks," Rabi said.

"No problem," He responded. Rabi turned back into his Phoenix form.

Rabi flew up in the air and bolted down on Munya. He spread out his claws and tackled Munya to the ground. Everyone else but the four people group in the corner attacked him. Over at the group CJ was desperately trying to fully wake up Megan along with Kaylee and Aaron.

Megan groaned, "Uh. . . . I can't feel my body. . . ."

"You're okay," CJ said, smiling, happy that she said something.

Kaylee and Aaron were hugging each other in joy.

"What's happening?" Megan asked.

"Everyone is beating the crap out of Munya," CJ stated, Megan smiled at that.

Suddenly a new presence came. It sent chills down everyones' entire body. Even if people couldn't see who it was, this person scared them. A wide-eyed CJ looked over at them broken window, they were near it, and saw a shadow of a stout man with a cape. The shadow came into view and it showed who it was. He had pale white skin with claw-like fingers, pure black cloths, and a blue cape with white jagged lining.

"Greetings and beonvenue(sp?) my dear Saturdays, oh and let's not forget the legendary Eight Holy Souls," Argost said in his creepy voice. Everyone stared and stopped fighting.

Munya started laughing. Argost smiled. Kyle scratched Munya in the face but he still wouldn't shut up. CJ stepped in front of Megan, Kaylee and Aaron, spreading his arms out over them to block any damage. Argost saw this movement and looked over to them.

"Ah yes. The Olitiau, Fennec Fox, and the two Koku. It is quite a pleasure to meet you all," Argost said to them, walking over.

"Don't come any closer!" CJ screeched at him.

Argost eyes widened, "My, my. Temper, temper dear boy."

"I'll show you temper," CJ threatened and was about to attack him but Kaylee and Aaron grabbed ionto his legs.

"Don't do it CJ!" They pleaded.

CJ looked back at them and then at Argost. He gave in and sighed, "Fine,"

Argost grinned, "That's a good boy. Now if you would be kind enough, please come with me,"

CJ glared at him, "Never."

Argost frowned, "Then we'll have to take this the hard way. GRAH!" Argost charged at CJ.

CJ turned into his cryptid form and flew over Argost and grabbed his arm and threwhim across the room. Everyone else continued to beat up Munya and keep him pinned. Munya grabbed the needle out of his pocket again. India was right next to his arm so he crammed it into her shoulder, she fell to the ground and crawled away. Next he got Rabi in the thigh and he turned back into human form and limped himself away. The pink spider guy tried to jab Kyle but he dodged it and the needle went rolling away.

Argost also had a needle but he didn't use it yet. Argost jumped up and grabbed onto CJ's wings, making him stop flying and fall to the floor. CJ grunted when he landed and turned into human form. He tried to get his arms out of Argost grasp but the man wouldn't release him. Argost quickly let go of one of CJ's arms but grabbed the needle from his cape. He stuck it into CJ's side, just missing his ribs. CJ was losing his strength and his body became weak, he groaned and limply tried to get away. His eyesight was fading but he could still see. Argost got up and let CJ crawl back over to Megan and the two youths.

"Munya!" Argost requested.

Munya instantly flew everyone attacking him and jumped over to his master.

"Grab the oldest members, leave the rest." Argost ordered. Munya nodded and walked up to Megan, CJ, Kaylee and Aaron. Munya grabbed Kaylee and Aaron and threw them away from him and into Drew, Doc and Kyle who were coming up to him,making all five of them hit the wall. CJ crawled over to Megan and covered her with his body but still facing Munya.

"Don't touch her," He said faintly.

"CJ. . . ." Megan whispered, holding his shoulder. _**(Aw! It's just so sweet! 3 )**_

CJ continued glaring at Munya and Argost walked up to them, "Such a sweet attempt to save the one you love, but so foolish!" At that momment Munya pushed CJ away and Argost jumped out the window into his airship. Munya grabbed Megan and jumped out after him, CJ stood up and leaned against the window seal.

"Megan!" He reached out his hand to her.

"CJ!" She reached out her hand as well.

CJ pushed himself to the strength to only summon his wings. Everyone that could walk ran up to the window. CJ jumped out of it and tried to fly toward Megan. Munya was already in the ship but Megan was still halfway out. CJ flew down harder, making his wings come closer together. He blew them out when he reached her and grabbed her hand. He tried to pull her out but his strength was too weak and Munya was still holding onto her.

"Don't leave," CJ said to her.

"I'm sorry," A tear went down her cheek.

"If you two don't won't to leave each other, then why don't you just come with us!" Argost tugged on Megan's legs and it dragged CJ inside the ship. The latch closed tightly.

"CJ! Megan!" The others screamed out to them but they couldn't hear them.

* * *

Megan was sitting in between CJ's legs. She was cuddled up into his chest and her knees hugged close to her. CJ's legs and arms were wrapped around Megan with his head on her head. It was cute but the place they were at didn't make it romantic. They were in Argost airship, chains strapped to their ankles and wrist. They were heading to Weird World.

* * *

_I finished this and now I am very tired. It is 2:03 AM and I am now going to cousins, aunt and uncle are coming tomorrow, lolz they kinda cancelled on us today. G'Night everyone! :)_

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Me: Hey everyone! I'm back_**

**_Zak: Yes! She's back!_**

**_Everyone: Welcome back!_**

**_Me: Thank you, thank you. Now for the great chapter. . . . 21!_**

**__****_!I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS!_**

**__****_An Unleashing Collection_**

**_Chapter 21_**

Chains rattled as Munya dragged CJ and Megan down the hall. Braces were attached to their wrists and ankles. The chains that attached to their limbs came together into one and Munya was holding that piece to keep them from running away. Munya pulled them into a room full of darkness. CJ looked around slowly, Munya turned on the lights or in this case, blue glowing crystals. CJ's eyes snapped directly to the girl on the the ground, chained to the stone floor and glaring at Munya. He recognized this girl, she was Neveah from the episode on Weird World. The next thing he noticed was also a glaring Zak chained to the stone pillar from the fortune lady's crystal ball.

"Zak!" CJ yelled, Zak's head turned to his direction and halted his glaring.

"CJ!" He responded back, then he saw Megan, "Who's that?"

Munya took off CJ's chains and shot a web at his foot so he wouldn't escape. He picked up the chains the were on the ground and attached it to his ankles then tore off the sticky goo and attached the other chains to his limbs. He walked Megan to the other side of Neveah and did the same to her that he did to CJ. He picked up the now useless mess of chains on the cold floor and walked out silently, shutting the metal door behind him. After he left CJ smiled up at Zak.

"I missed you," He said.

"I missed you too," Zak said. The black and white haired boy motioned over to Neveah, catching her attention, "This is Neveah. Neveah this is one of the Nine Collection and also my friend, CJ."

"Pleasure to mett you both," Neveah smiled.

CJ smiled back, "Same here," He looked over at Megan, "This is Megan, also a member of the Nine Collectio but also my . . . girlfriend."

"Since when?" CJ blushed and Zak got a mischievous Cheshire cat smiled on his face.

"Since Argost captured us trying to save your sorry ass," _**(When I wrote this I was laughing, its funny! :D )**_ CJ chuckled but then got a sad face, "Hopefully he didn't go back to get the rest of the Collection."

"You mean you got all of the Nine Collection?" Neveah asked curiously and CJ nodded, "I can't wait to see them!" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool," CJ said, sighing.

* * *

Rabi looked from the window in his room. They were heading for Weird World to rescue the other four members of the Nine Collection. It was dark out meaning it was late at night and the stars never came out. _Strange. . . ._ Rabi thought, a red moon had appeared in the sky, just barely coming onto the moon. Doc walked in and motioned the red haired boy to follow him. Rabi got up and walked out of the room with the tall man. They walked into the control room and Rabi sat on the ground with Kyle since the two seats were taken by the youths and India.

"We need a plan." Doc said, turning to them.

"And what would that be, Doc?" Rabi said in sarcasm, he wasn't in the mood to talk really after he saw CJ and Megan taken by Argost. Doc glared at him for a moment, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"_Well_ I was thinking that we could infiltrate Weird World and get them back but that would leave Argost to advantage since he wanted all you together anyways."

"Some of us could stay behind?" Kyle suggested.

"But where would we go?" India asked, turning to him.

"We could go to our cave!" Aaron and Kaylee shouted.

"That's all the way in Mexico, it would take us too long and who knows what Argost is going to do to them by then." Drew countered.

"Who cares?" Rabi said while grounding his teeth, "Why don't we just go and attack him?"

"That'd be stupid." India turned to him.

"Aaron and Kaylee would stay in the airship so since we'd be distracting Munya and Argost they wouldn't get to them."

"I agree with redhead there." They all turned to the screen to see Doyle's handsome face.

"What about Van Rook?" Doc said.

"The old guy quit, saying he wasn't getting payed enough."

"Well I guess . . . we can attack Argost." Drew said, lifting her hands and shrugging.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

_So anyways I know this is really short but I wanted to update so you guys would know that I wasn't dead or stopped this fic. I love it too much to quit! :D Please Review because I love it when you do._

_~ Yours Truly, Star ;)  
_


End file.
